Mortal Kombat: Parallel
by ULTIMATEbudokai3
Summary: As a 'last act', The defeated Quan Chi has used unknown sorcery to trap The Earthrealm warriors in an alternate timeline. Now they must seek help from alternate versions of themselves to get back to their timeline, Meanwhile, Quan Chi devises a new scheme that could spell Disaster for BOTH Worlds. AU fic, Rated T for: violence, language, humor, sexual content(no explicit lemons)
1. Prologue: The Present

**MORTAL KOMBAT: Parallel**

Prologue: The Present…

_The evening was nearing its end, as another beautiful, peaceful day in Earthrealm drew to a close. Thanks in large part to me and my friends. I am Liu Kang, descendant of the great Kung Lao, defender of Earthrealm and Champion of Mortal Kombat._

_Since Birth ive been raised to fight in the ancient tournament to restore honor to this once great tournament. I would get my chance in the 10th tournament, the last one; If I failed, Earthrealm would fall to a Dark evil realm known as Outworld._

_With the help of fellow kombatants I met in the tournament, together we put a stop to a major threat of earthrealm, but it didn't stop there. The emperor of Outworld, a tyrant named Shao Kahn thought he could avoid having to wait another 500 years before claiming Earth and decided to force me and my friends to compete in a new tournament but this time in his world, the dreaded Outworld._

_We accepted and this time I had more help and from unexpected places. Along my travels, I met a beautiful female assassin named Kitana who also happened to be the Princess of Outworld and Shao Khan's Step daughter, one may wonder what led me to trust someone like that, and back then i couldn't tell you, im not sure I can even now, but I did, and it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Slowly I began to get to know her, I found myself falling for her, as she did me._

_With the help of Kitana, we managed to foil the emperor's plans and I fought and defeated Shao Khan in Mortal Kombat for the first time, but not the last. Shao Khan somehow managed to survive his defeat and just decide to just invade Earth without warning and defy the Elder gods' rules._

_I found myself defending Earthrealm once more, but as before I wasn't without help. Although Shao Kahn took the souls of every being on Earth and caused all kinds of chaos around the world, He couldn't take the souls of the chosen few charged with Defending earthrealm with their lives. Together we fought and defeated Outworld's forces once more, saving the earth, our home and apparently, Kitana's true homeworld, Edenia._

_Just when I though all was well and peace was restored, another foe shows his face, this time in the form of a Fallen elder god known as Shinnok. He decided to take a shot at taking over Earthrealm…a second time. Seems this elder god had a chance long ago but my Mentor and the earthrealm god of thunder, Raiden defeated him and sealed him to the fiery pits of the Netherrealm, but one year ago, he escaped and made his assault on the realm of Edenia._

_Shinnok, had his sights set on Earthrealm, but being the champion of Mortal Kombat and a defender of the realm. I was not going to let that happen. I had to stop Shinnok, I had to save Kitana, I had to save Earthrealm._

_I have to say this was the hardest challenge Ive had to face to date, but I prospered and defeated Shinnok. Raiden once again sealed him back to the Netherrealm where I hope he will stay forever. Shinnok's invasion was but only a year ago and im still trying to get my life back in order. Through these invasions and never ending battles ive come to retrospect on it all and wonder; is it really worth it, is all the fighting worth it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Earthrealm, Present: 1 year after Shinnok's Invasion(MK4)<strong>

Liu was ending his evening meditation session in a dim candle lit small room of the Shaolin temples as he once again began to think back to what happened only a year ago, in this very spot, when he was surprisingly greeted by one of his most trusted allies, Kitana.

She had come to personally thank him for saving her realm yet again, but she also came with more. She revealed her true feelings for him in a way that he wasn't expecting. She offered him a chance to be with her in Edenia, so that they could be together like the two of them wanted. This was joy to Liu's heart and he couldn't have been more excited, but the harsh revelation dawned upon him. It couldn't be that way. He couldn't accept her offer due to his commitment as Earthrealm's Champion. Denying Kitana's hand in marriage was the hardest thing he had done. Throughout his time with her, he had grown to love her so much, as did she. Though Kitana was a bit heartbroken, she understood and she left it at that but not after the two shared an unexpected kiss. It was a simple kiss, but that simple pressing of their lips together, said a lot. It said what their voices couldn't.

Since that day, Liu has spent his nights alone in the uncomfortable silence of his bedroom replaying that scene over and over in his mind. He felt horrible and regretted his decision not to join Kitana and be with her. His pain was so severe, that on some nights, Liu would cry over his loss and let the pain put him to rest. Liu has been though a number of battles against nameless warriors from across the realms, but the pain they inflicted on him seemed pale in comparison to the pain he felt just by his own actions.

Liu would continue to spend his days trying to recoup from recent events but he felt relieved knowing that he had with him, his two life long best friends Kai, and Kung lao, who was thought to have been killed by Shao khan during his invasion of Earth but had returned upon hearing of Shinnok's invasion just a year ago. Now he is back among the Shaolin temples helping Liu, with their new students as well as with liu's grief.

"Hey" a familiar voice said softly, as Liu turned to see that it was his childhood friend and partner in battle, Kung Lao.

"Hey" Liu replied turning his head back to its former position of forward.

"hey, I just came in to tell you that the equipment for the new dojo is up and ready for tomorrow." Kung lao said

"Okay" Liu said plainly

"You okay" the concerned Kung Lao asked as he walked closer to his friend.

Liu looked down at his lap and sighed, "Yea im, im hanging in there, just nice to get some peace and quite again, you know".

"Your still thinking about her aren't you?" Kung Lao asked as he leaned towards the walk of the room, while folding his arms.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I don't have much experience in the love department but I do know my own friend of 24 years and going. So, I know when something isn't right." The short haired monk said.

"Well then you know me well, my friend." Liu replied

"Hey, you made the right choice." Kung lao said walking towards his friend, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"I really don't know how much of this whole champion life I can take, im not living the life I want, I would have loved to marry Kitana, but I said no, and for what? Is being Champion worth giving up your dreams? The things you want most in life? I don't want my life to be constant battle!" liu snapped suddenly

"Why didn't I say yes…why," he said trying to maintain his composure.

"Remember when I was chosen to compete in the tournament, but I didn't, so they chose you?" Kung Lao asked sitting Indian style next to his best friend.

"Of course I remember" Liu answered

"What was your reason for accepting?" Liu's friend inquired.

"I wanted to save earthrealm, I wanted to return the shaolin to peace. I didn't want earthrealm to end up like Edenia. Im starting to think that was just an excuse I was giving myself, just to make the shaolin proud" Liu asked turning towards his friend.

"Maybe it was, but I don't think so, but, I honestly don't know…only you do, perhaps you need to find that reason again." Kung Lao suggested to his friend.

"And about Kitana, im sure she was a bit sadden, but she understood, and she's moving on. You'll see her again, Im sure of it" Kung Lao said to Liu.

"How do you know?" The champion plainly inquired, of his friend.

"Because Ive been looking out for you since you met her in Outworld, mostly because I was suspicious but after seeing you two together, ive see how she looks at you and how she feels about you, I know how you feel about her and what you give her, and when love is real like that, it finds a way. So believe me, you'll see her again, and, maybe when this whole mortal kombat thing is said and done, finally; maybe you'll get to be with her the way you and her would like to be. Good things come to those who wait, but until then, endure." Kung Lao as he picked himself up from sitting.

"Tell me something" Liu said, stopping Kung Lao in his tracks

"What Really made you decline the invite," he asked.

Kung Lao walked back towards slowly his friend as he did a slight sigh and began,

"It wasn't an easy choice to make but, in my mind, I thought I was beyond ready, I had the skills, the confidence everything, but, In my heart, I wasn't prepared for the commitment. I wasn't ready to give up my normal life either, not for one of constant battle. When I declined the offer, I felt horrible about it. Afterwards I felt like I let the Shaolin down, my family, my ancestors, my realm. It was the hardest thing for me, but I'll tell you what made it better, I knew I was leaving the earth's fate in good hands with you taking my place." Kung Lao said putting a caring hand on Liu's shoulder.

"Thanks, I, I really appreciate that. Maybe I just need a reminder of why Im doing this, because right now, I honestly don't know, I mean, I know im doing this to save earth but…that just doesn't seem like enough anymore." The depressed Liu said.

"Um…Hey, why don't we get out of here and get a bite, huh? Im famished from all the training today" Kung Lao said to Liu gladsomely, putting out his hand

"Sure" Liu said, grasping Kung Lao's hand.

"And also during my 'death', I needed some time to remember my reason for sticking around this long. I know it now, and here I am. Take this time of peace, how ever long it may last, to remember yours" Kung Lao said

"And, your not alone in this, you got me, Raiden, Kitana, Kai, Sonya, Jax, Johnny, even Sub Zero. We're all here for you." Kung Lao added

"And you never know, maybe Shinnok was the last of them; maybe peace is in store for us in now. If so, then perhaps you can live the life you wanted, and marry your girlfriend, and don't dare say she's no-" Kung Lao said before being interrupted with anticipation from liu.

"Im not…heh, im not, and maybe your right, maybe it is peace and prosperity from now on." Liu said looking up to the beautiful orange sunset sky as the two friends walked out of the temple.

"I hope so, my friend, I hope so…" Kung Lao said looking at up to the sky with his best friend, Liu Kang.

One can only hope that peace lies in store for Earthrealm and that the evils of Shao kahn, Shinnok, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi are gone, But like Good, Evil never dies and unknown to Earthrealm, a possible threat may in fact loom beyond the horizon…much beyond…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am not a writer, as you can see, but this is an idea i want to get off my mind because i think it has so much potential. im not the bst writer for it, but im gonna do my best!**

**This is the prologue chapt. not much, just a recap of events so you can know where in time the "present" MK chars are and where ahlf of our story takes place. Chars are in MK4 costumes.**

**The real adventure begins in Chapt 1.**

**Stay tuned. this story is going to build, it may seem slow now, but a lot of interesting events are going to be introduced throughtout this story. leaving perhaps, many questions, questions that may be answered in the story. just stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Distant Future

**Chapter 1**

**The Too Distant Future…**

_Outworld, This dark, eerie realm is home to some of the most sinister of foes ive ever had to face. Rotten bodies all around its tarkatan infested wastelands made the whole realm reek of Death. All they do is eat upon the dead warriors dumped in their lands, as well as ambush and rape the more civilized beings of this horrible realm, the ones who just wanted peace. Those are just the nomad. There are a lot of nameless warriors and creatures who roam about this putrid place with intent to kill, Most of them under command of their emperors, the emperors of Outworld. The past and present rulers of this realm, ill tell you, they are really something else. All they live for is absolute power and to see death and destruction for their own enjoyment or pleasure. They don't show compassion or mercy, they just kill and grow more powerful with each one. They never stop until they get what they want. Until now, no one had ever dared to try and stop them, and all who have, failed._

_…but I put a stop to that…_

_Failure wasn't an option for me, and thanks to my friends and a few of Outworld's traitors. We've been able to stop Outworld and its diabolical emperors from taking control of the realms and gaining more power._

_The way im saying it, makes it sound like it was a flawless victory or something, but believe me, it was FAR from flawless…_

_Ive had my share of loses; I've lost my entire realm once, my best friend, my wife for a brief moment, my closet allies, and my family. Ive lost it all at one point or another, but I kept on fighting, trying to make a better tomorrow for myself and my realm. I don't ever wish to see the earthrealm taken over by another warlord like Shao Kahn ever again. That's why I keep fighting, I push my friends to keep fighting, my wife keeps me fighting, so maybe one day I can release her long forgotten realm from Outworld's icy grip, like I promised her._

_My friends and I have been fighting against the forces of Outworld for as long as I can remember, and although we've been in quite a few hot spots including the recent one we were just in, we still manage, we still keep fighting, we have too._

_Today is no different…_

_All day, we've been fighting against our longtime enemy Quan Chi, who has been very busy these past few months, gathering a vast army to take over Earthrealm, Betraying some of his own allies, like Shang Tsung, another son of a bitch who has very powerful magic. Those two even managed to kill me for a short time, but, they should have known; you can't keep a good guy down._

_Quan Chi turned on Shang and killed him, and, with my help, we formed a temporary alliance about a month ago to defeat the Dragon King, Onaga, the Original emperor of Outworld. That was all in the past few months, but today I was determined to make this the last time we would ever face Quan Chi and his minions. Thanks to my wife, Kitana and her…very, questionable methods of getting inside info, we managed to get a MAJOR advantage against Quan Chi, one he was not expecting at all, and that's when I decide that, it was time to Kill em' all; No quarter given, no mercy shown._

_Kill every single one of our enemies at their most vulnerable. Together they were a vast army, one that was much greater than our own, I dare say they would annihilate us, but separately, they were just men. It was a great risk, one that we might not possibly make it back in one peace from, but it was our best bet._

_I gathered my small army and we began our carefully planned attack on them in Outworld. I had a few hundred of my best men from the OIA attack the vast tarkatan horde unsuspectingly, which was victorious…but not without that price. The rest of us would go towards Quan Chi's Fortress and take out the main elites of Quan Chi's army and I would personally have Quan Chi all to myself…_

* * *

><p><strong>Outworld: Present<strong>

"GRRRUAAH, BOOYYYY!" yelled the outraged and furious Sorcerer as he picked his worn down old body off the wet ground. He turned himself towards his opponent as he readied his two twin swords to clash yet again with his longtime and most hated foe, Liu Kang, the defender of Earthrealm.

"Tell me mortal, how did you know?" the necromancer inquired furiously.

"Well, where would you like me to start? The _Day_ you planned on starting the invasion? your hideouts, your army? Well, you have your own people to thank for that for that." The shaolin warrior said adding a devious grin.

"Someone betrayed me?" asked the surprised sorcerer

"Guess you just can't trust anyone these days." Liu shook his head, complete with his grin.

"Who, tell me who?" the sorcerer demanded fiercely

"What does it matter, their either dead or about to be. Even if they are still alive, I doubt you'll get a chance to do anything to them." Liu said as he walked closer to the outmatched old sorcerer.

"Even if you manage to kill me foolish mortal, ill return again!" the sorcerer declared.

"Who said anything about killing you, I hear there's a nice binding dimension that's lookin' for some new company…" Liu said to the sorcerer

"That won't hold me for long, ill escape. No matter what you do, It won't last long, you might as well just say im immortal" the sorcerer explained reassuring his foe.

"I might not be able to permanently wipe you out of existence, but I can make yours a living hell, and not the fire and brimstone type your use to." Liu said quickly as he charged the sorcerer with his long sword hoping to catch him off guard.

The skilled sorcerer showed no desire to die as his guard quickly announced itself as he blocked the oncoming horizontal motioned sword attack with his two twin blades. The two were at a standstill with their weapons still defending each other from receiving a possibly mortal wound. Their faces were about 2 feet away with their swords in the middle as their defense, and on full alert. The two enemies stared at each other while the hard black rain continued to shower forcefully upon them.

"egha,! You think you've won mortal? Huh? There will be others like me, ones who'll succeed where I could not!" the sorcerer said as he broke apart their defense and tried to comeback quickly with a two handed swipe towards Liu's mid section that would cause a possible victory…if it landed.

The sorcerer was sneaky and fast for his outward appearance, but Liu proved to be just as quick and even more cunning as he dodged the oncoming attack and countered with a successful sweep kick and an attempted downwards cut that would have surely spelled the demise of Quan chi had he not regained his defense after his fall. The sorcerer quickly held his two swords up high blocking Liu's attempted killing blow. However, Liu's towering position over a knelling Quan Chi meant he was more in control of their current predicament, as Liu looked down a the sorcerer grinning and making his dominance known,

"Well, that goes both ways." He replied, as the two continued to engage in Mortal Kombat.

The defeat of Quan Chi seemed inevitable, as his forces continue to decrease in number thanks to Liu Kang's skilled allies, like his wife, The Princess, Kitana who had been battling the purple clad warrior Rain.

Rain had been a long time ally of Kitana, before her turn from the dark side. Though Rain had the fight in his corner during the start, Kitana used his increasing arrogance and lack of focus to her advantage, a move that has now landed the purple clad Edenian warrior at her mercy.

But Kitana seems hesitant to deliver a final blow even when presented with multiple opportunities...

"Stay down Rain, you are no longer in control of this battle" Kitana demanded of the beaten ninja.

"Oh please love, and then what? Become a slave or servant to you and your husband? I'd rather die. But it wouldn't be a complete loss, at least ill die knowing I got…part, of what I desired." He said to her sporting a devious grin that was noticeable on his bruised and battered face. Kitana remained silent as she continued to keep the ninja at bay.

"Kitana, Ive known you for a long time, we were good friends back in those days, I had feelings for you back then; I loved you. I never told you then, but I did.

I did what I did because despite our current relationship status, I still love you and I wanted to be with you, I wanted you to be my princess, I wanted to be your prince." Rain explained with a compassionate tone.

"So you would try to use me? that's not love, Rain." Kitana said to him plainly.

"Well, you didn't let me do it the easy way" he replied.

"What im getting at is, despite my motives, what we did, what we had a couple of months ago, that was real. I wasn't faking that. But, my goal was more important. Once I achieved that; I would have everything, Outworld, power and you, wither you were willing or not." Rain explained

"And now you have nothing. Just goes to show where selfishness, deception, lying and a big mouth get you Rain…you and everyone like you!" Kitana snapped, harshly.

"Whore! You used me too, if im not mistaken!" Rain snapped

"Your damn right, but my reasons were nessesary. Also, I know you, Rain, I knew your were trying to get to me, so I knew my plan would work and I knew you would tell me what I wanted to know, just required a bit of acting on my part…among other things,." She paused as the princess began looking down to the ground in remorse.

"And now here we are. I got what I wanted out of our brief reunion. I guess Deception is just the hot commodity these days." She said regaining her senses as well as her anger as she looked at the fallen Ninja once more.

"Well, it got me you, even if it was just for inside information." Rain came back.

"And ultimately **THIS** is where it got you, on your knees with my fans on standby at your throat, surprisingly waiting for an excuse to cut you into drizzle!" Kitana snapped as she pressed her open steel fans against Rain's throat, making him quiver in fear, but only for a brief moment.

"Heh, ive been in tighter spots, you can vouch for that, love." He said with a perverted grin towards his beautiful foe.

"You disgust me" she said to him loathingly

"If you're going to kill me love, just do it." Rain said to her plainly as he began to reach his hands behind him, unnoticed by Kitana…or so he though.

Kitana continued to glare at Rain for a moment in silence, the she began,

"Rain…Im letting you go in the name of our past friendship, but heed my warning, if you dare show yourself around me, my husband, my friends, or Earthrealm, I swear to god, I will beat you to Death." Kitana cautioned him fiercely, looking upon him with a spine chilling combination of disgust and anger.

Kitana slowly backed her weapons away from Rain as she also began to step away while still glaring at him. Rain remained on his knees as he looked up at Kitana with a slight look of surprise and shock,

"Huh? your, your granting me mercy?" Rain inquired as he then began to let out a small chuckle, while shaking his head,

"What the hell happened to you Kitana, you use to be the most ruthless bitch I know, even more so than Jade. I recall you, Jade, and Mileena use to be the terror trio, Outworld's very own set of Furies. Remember? You didn't let anyone get away with anything. Even the slightest mumble under someone's breath and you went on a killing frenzy and my, were you gruesome. I found you attractive but im not going to deny it love, you were a crazy bitch back then and jade was second only. Perhaps that's why you two could never get along" Rain told her, struggling to get himself up, as he kept one arm behind his lower torso.

"And now look at you, showing mercy to people like me, especially after what I did to you? And all you can say is _'okay maybe just this once'_?" He said to her.

"Never thought I'd see the day Kitana shows mercy. Heh, _'Ill beat you to death'_ I seriously doubt you mean that." rain mocked, "Your bark is still just as vicious as ever, but your bite isn't nearly the same quality, love." Rain mocked with a mixed look of relief, and arrogance.

"Ive changed, I thought perhaps you did too…but I was mistaken about you" Kitana said plainly

"You have changed, dramatically, love. That's for sure…but not for better." The arrogant fighter replied as he secretly readied a long blade of pressurized water from his hand, behind his back, no doubt planning something sinister.

"Or maybe, maybe you do have some kind of feelings for me…yea, I think that's it." Rain told her with a naughty grin.

"You were planning on leaving anytime today?" She sarcastically asked him.

"Im going, im going, guess you have changed, heh, that's too bad, love…TOO BAD!" Rain suddenly snapped as he tried to pull a sneaky attack on a…suspecting Kitana.

Rain attempted to do a quick horizontal swipe at Kitana's mid section with his blade that would have cleanly cut her into two, but Kitana was no fool to Rain's predictable motives as she quickly jumped while turning away dodging the concentrated blade of water just enough and while doing so, countered with throwing one of her Steel fans which landed in Rain's torso deep enough to have possibly sliced his heart in two.

"GUHHAH!" Rain cried as his blood gushed from his mouth and his body dropped on its back upon the hard wet ground. Rain was still conscious but knew he would only be that way for a short unknown amount of time.

"..wha ha..hap...en..t mer…ccy…?" rain barley managed to stutter.

"You just saw the last of it…"

Kitana said to him deviously as she grabbed her fan, first pushing it in rain's body even further, than quickly yanking it out. She then immediately jammed her fan strait into Rain's throat, severing his head from his body. Kitana took her fan and wiped the blood clean off on rain's clothing. She then turned from him without so much as a look back as she quickly went to aid her other allies. Rain was dead. The rain that poured down once so heavily began to clear up soon afterwards, as if rain's death caused the rain itself to fade.

While Kitana rushed on to help her other allies, another of Quan Chi's elites, The traitor Tanya, kept her foes, Sareena, a former acquaintance of Quan Chi and Tanya's former best friend, Jade busy. Tanya was a very skilled martial artist, almost as good as she was deceptive, as Jade already knew, but they both seemed evenly matched; One not really able to best the other completely. It was like this most of the fight.

"You've gotten much tougher than before, mommie" Tanya said to her former best friend jade, while whipping her blooded lip.

"I have, so why not surrender and ill make your death quick and painless" Jade replied pacing towards her foe.

"Not my style, you should know that jade…after all the things we been through together girlfriend?" Tanya said walking slowly and cautiously towards her former friend.

"Yes, and you still haven't learned a damn thing. You're still that, backstabbing, deceitful bitch you always were." Jade said harshly towards Tanya.

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, you just couldn't quite stop your old habits could you. You get some new friends who take you in, show you a good time and what do you do, you turn on them…more than once, and now you and Kitana are worse off now than you where in the day and you're talking about me, Bitch? Such the hypocrite."

Tanya chuckled at Jade and shook her head as she then looked towards the nearby battle with Sub Zero and Smoke holding their own against the cyborg Hydro.

"I still don't see what the grey ninja sees in you…but it doesn't matter, he's taking quite a beating from Hydro, I don't think he'll last too much longer. Guess he should have gotten the cyber upgrade when he had the chance, dumbass." Tanya finished as she turned just enough to see Jade coming towards her with an attack,

"Oh Shut up, Tanya!" Jade shouted rushing Tanya with her preferred weapon of choice, her Bo Staff.

Jade stuck the bottom pointed end of the weapon in the ground and used it to lift herself upwards swinging her body while attacking Tanya with a combo of two kicks, one per leg. The rushed attack would have caught Tanya but she dodged it just enough to land a serious uppercut to Jade as she made her way down to the ground. The uppercut was fierce as Jade flew back a few feet and landed hard on her back. Tanya walked to the stunned female warrior as she was on the ground. Tanya readied a final blow, as she looked down at her former friend with an evil grin,

"You first, mommie…" Tanya replied. She readied an axe kick to Jade's face but she suddenly felt a strong force tackle her from the side.

"No YOU!" a voice screamed coming from Tanya's attacker.

"I had it" Jade said sternly to Sareena, while getting up from the ground wiping the blood from her nose.

"I would ask for a thank you but truthfully, I wasn't helping you; I owe her, you just happen to be at the right place at the right time." Sareena said just as stern, while still glaring upon Tanya, who was getting up her self.

"The Ice ninja's bitch returns, guess you didn't quite get your useless ass handed to you the first time, huh Sareena?" Tanya taunted

"Quit talking and start fighting, Jade is no longer your concern, not when you still have me to contend with" Sareena declared as she readied herself in her fighting stance.

"Which ain't much, but if you insist, O-Kay then, let's go, bitch!" Tanya replied as she rushed Sareena with a series of Kicks and punches, all that did not connect with the intended target, as Sareena's defense was on full alert.

As the three females fought, and while the former Lin Kuei ninjas' Sub Zero and Smoke had their hands full with their former ally and friend, the cyborg Hydro, The rest of the warriors, Mileena, Nightwolf, Jax, Kenshi and the recently joined Kitana were holding their own against the mysterious warrior known as Chameleon, who was Quan Chi's utmost enforcer and his skills proved it as he was able to keep at bay and occasionally best his foes despite their greater quantity…

"Five of us now and we still can't put down this guy!" Jax yelled, exhausted from battle

"He has the abilities of 6 of the best ninjas ive ever seen…id say we're the ones out matched…" Kenshi followed

"Focus!" Nightwolf snapped, getting his allies' attention

"Right, okay then," Jax said, putting his mind back to Chameleon, who had just bested all of them. They were now in a small huddle, no doubt thinking up a plan.

"Going against this warrior head on is getting us nowhere; we must apply a better strategy." Kitana suggested

"Like what?" Mileena asked looking to her sister.

" Ive noticed he uses the abilities of the ninja he sees fit in certain situations and he can only use them one at a time. We could use this to our advantage." Kitana explained to her allies.

"Exactly." Nightwolf agreed

"So how do we exploit this weakness, strategically I guess?" Kenshi asked his female ally.

"Kenshi, ill need you to distract him with a powerful TK attack; He'll use the power of Ermac to counter that, it's the only defense he has for that kind of attack. Meanwhile he's doing that; the rest of us can charge him with our own attack." She explained to them.

"He'll be able to still counter you all" Kenshi cautioned

"Yes, but his focus will be hindered enough to give you the opportunity to go in for the kill with Sento." She revealed to him.

"Yes I see, very well then." Kenshi agreed

"You all, try your best to go for a good shot, but if he stops you, continue your assaults if you are still able. Also, think before you attack otherwise, you might put the whole plan in jeopardy." Kitana warned as her group all nodded in agreement.

"Kenshi you lead us off." Kitana told him as they prepared to engage in battle once more.

"Right!" He said going towards the patient unsuspecting Chameleon.

"Yea, its On Now!" Jax said confidently as he too got into a position he deemed necessary to pull off this plan.

"I hope this works" the pink veiled female warrior said with a small bit of concern but confidence, as she readied her sais for an attack.

Kitana stood right beside her and looked at her veiled and bruised face as she quietly said to herself, "Me too, sister…me too"

"GO!" Kenshi shouted as he began to use his Telekinetic power to throw his trusted sword Sento towards Chameleon knowing he would use his power of TK to defend against the oncoming fatal attack. Like so, Chameleon did in fact counter with TK force. Kenshi's TK was a match for Chameleon's own so he needed to use every bit of focus he needed to hold off the blind warrior. Meanwhile, His friends began their part in the plan,

"Alright he countered it with a move of Ermac, great now then, ATTACK!" Nightwolf shouted as they all rushed Chameleon one at a time.

Kitana started first using one of her fans and threw it towards Chameleon. Suddenly, the blade slowed down in speed as it seemed to have hit a green invisible field. With the blade at a halt, it continued to levitate in the air turning its sharp ends towards Kitana as it rushed back to her with great speed. Kitana ducked under the fan as it landed in a nearby bolder.

"He used the force! Keep going!" Kitana shouted as the others prepared a move of their own, hoping to throw Chameleon off just enough for Kenshi to overpower him and Kill him with Sento. Jax sent off two pinkish coated blasts each one very powerful, but Chameleon blocked the attacks with a force shield emitted from his body. Nightwolf shot spirit arrows but to no avail and Mileena threw her sais which was also blocked. This distraction was not enough to get chameleon off guard. They repeated and changed up this method a few times more but no difference was made. Kenshi was holding out as best he could but he couldn't quite hold out for long, as chameleon's Tk was getting increasingly stronger.

"This isn't working!" Jax yelled

"Shit!" kitana snapped silently to herself as she began to think desperately of something else

"Hmm, Wait!, Mileena, do a kick from above, He summons his force field when he sees the attack. Your teleport kick is sneaky so it may catch him off guard."

"I have tried that, but no success." Mileena said, seeming doubtful of her sister's plan.

"Then I guess, you'll just have to '_trick_' him." Kitana said shooting a devious grin at mileena.

"Ohhh, Okay then sister" Mileena nodded upon realizing what Kitana meant by '_trick_'.

Mileena rushed towards Chemeleon shooting one of her Sais at him trying to see if it would throw him off. She then vanished from sight as Chameleon blocked the sai with a temporary field and caught a glance from the top of his eyes at Mileena coming down from above with a kick aiming for him. He prepared to catch mileena but he didn't expect her to vanish a second time. He was then caught with mileena's powerful kick when she suddenly reappeared on his left side, which stunned him greatly. This was just what Kenshi needed. He felt Chameleon's defense decrease greatly as he used what force he had to sent his mighty sword Sento into Chamelon's chest cavity. The evil warrior fell to his doom with the sword impaled into his chest causing great pain and discomfort by the way he cried out.

Kenshi Went to the fallen warrior and removed his Sword but not before making a final attack to be sure. Kenshi forced the sword to slice Chameleon in two from where it was in his body. Chameleon was dead and Kenshi used his Tk to put his sword behind his back as this fight was now over.

"We got him! Awesome Mileena! You too Kenshi!" Jax said joy and relief

"You guys did well" Nightwolf then said to them.

"Well done, Kenshi." Mileena added

"Like wise Mileena, that was a clever move" Kenshi said

"Thank Kitana, she forged the idea." Mileena said looking to her clone.

"But you carried it out, flawlessly, well done sister" Kitana said warmly to Mileena.

"Who remains?" Nightwolf asked.

"Baraka's dead, along with most of his race, Reptile, Hotaru, that Kobra guy. We got the red head he was with locked up at headquarters." Jax started

"Jade and Sareena are with Tanya" Kenshi added

Sub Zero and Smoke's taking care of Hydro" Jax continued

"And Scorp-uhh, Hanzo, is fighting with tr-" Mileena started before being suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice

"Tremor's been killed" the stern voice said revealing itself to be their ally, Hanzo Hassashi.

The Brute ninja Tremor was a force for Quan Chi, but although he had superior strength, he was no match for the speed and skills of the former Ninja Spectre, Hanzo Hassashi or as he was known in earlier years, Scorpion.

"And Hydro had been silenced…permanently." Sub Zero announced as he and his partner Smoke were walking towards the group of surviving warriors.

"Aight, things are looking good now, Heh!" Jax said, overjoyed at their success of defeating all of Quan Chi's minions…most of them anyway.

"Where is Jade, and Sareena, weren't they fighting against Tanya?" Smoke asked as he searched with his eyes briefly for any sight of the three.

"There they are!" Nightwolf cried as he pointed towards the female warriors who were engaging in battle just outside Quan Chi's fortress.

"Perhaps you two should go assist them" Smoke said looking to Kitana and Mileena.

"I'll assist Sareena, Jade's on her own." Kitana said plainly.

"Despite your animosity towards her, she is still part of this team, princess." Smoke told her.

Kitana looked at Smoke plainly for a moment, with a bored expression on her face no doubt coming from the thought of helping Jade.

"Fine, I'll assist Jade" Kitana said, annoyed.

"The rest of us should go see about Liu, he may need help." Kenshi said as the other gave a nodding gesture of agreement.

"Yea, lets get outta here for someone come limpin' through here lookin' for us." Jax said looking around the surrounding area for any enemy survivors as they all headed for Quan Chi's Fortress.

"Huh?, Well well, the cavalry has arrived!" Tanya shouted upon seeing the earthrealm heroes arriving at the front of the fortress.

"Yes, surrender now, or die!" Mileena demanded of Tanya.

"Bitch, Please!" Tanya shouted at Mileena.

"I don't think surrender is an option for her, Mileena. I know her, surrender isn't in her vocabulary." Jade said

"Your damn right it's not!" Tanya assured them.

"Perhaps not, but you would be a fool to think you can best us all!" Hanzo said to her sternly.

Tanya knew Hanzo was right. Despite her impressive skills as a warrior, she was no match for all of them combined. Realizing this, She did what she would normally do in this situation.

Tanya fled into the nearby towering boulders making her cowardly escape.

No!" Jade shouted as she saw her foe flee, as she began to follow her before being stopped by Smoke.

"Forget about her! She's gone, no big loss." Smoke said to jade as she looked to him then made her way back towards the rest of the group.

"Let's get to Liu, he may need out help" Kitana said as she ran towards the fortress along with her allies.

Liu Kang and Quan Chi had fought long and hard outside the fortress, but despite Quan Chi's great magic, He was no match against the Shaolin warrior, as he laid one hell of an ass whooping to the Old Sorcerer during their long fight. Quan Chi was finished for sure.

"Ive beaten you, and im willing to bet my guys have killed your guys, and yet you still seem to think something is going to turn the tables." Liu said walking around the beaten sorcerer like a hunter and its cornered prey.

"As you earthrealmers say, It aint over till it's over!" Quan Chi yelled.

"Well then fortunately for me, it is over…for you…" Liu said slowly making his way closer to the sorcerer.

Quan Chi was on the ground weaponless and seemingly powerless. Quan Chi began to crawl backwards in fear putting space between him and Liu. He continued until he stumbled across a small grey box. As he noticed it, he grabbed it and showed it Liu which stopped him dead in his tracks as liu's face turned to one of a slight surprise.

"Uh, this belongs to you…?" Quan Chi asked menacingly

"Give it here" Liu demanded plainly

"Uh Uh, I know this is your portalbox, your only means of going back to your precious earthrealm…in my hands." Quan chi said, waving the box around.

"Wrong, It's not our only way" Liu reassured him

"Oh really, what other means of travel do you have?" Quan Chi asked

"You really think im going to share that, give me the box" Liu demanded sternly of the sorcerer.

Just before the sorcerer could respond, he saw from the corner of his eye, liu kang's allies rushing from the side of the fortress, no doubt to aid him.

"well well, guess, its just you now, your guys _are_ all dead. My guys won. You don't think your going to beat down all of us do you? In your condition…old man? Ill answer that for you…No, so give me the box and this is the last time im going to ask you." Liu warned.

"Very well then ,HERE!" Quan chi yelled as he threw the box at Liu along with a green flaming skull blast.

"Ahgh!, you son of a-" Liu grunted as the attack fazed him a bit from being caught off guard. This gave Quan Chi time to create a quick portal as he escaped from his enemy.

"Damn it!" Liu snapped

"Liu!" kitana called to him rushing to him.

"What was that?" Jax said running towards the champion

What happened Liu, you okay?" Kitana asked helping Liu up as he slightly shoved away at her.

"Yea, yea im alright, I had him, then he got a hold of the portalbox, he used it as bait to get away, I should have seen it" Liu said angry at his mistake.

"He was defeated. You won." Kitana said trying to comfort her husband.

"Then, that means, we win! Right? I mean Quan Chi was their main guy, he's gone, most of his posse is dead, we won, we got em!" Jax shouted in joy

"He still isn't dead" Hanzo reminded them all

"Well even if he were, he would just return, the netherrealm can't hold him like his other allies who did not originate there." Sub Zero came in.

"I Know That, Lin Kuei" Hanzo replied sternly at Sub Zero

"Yea, but remember, we were gonna get Nightwolf to seal him to a binding dimension. There, he won't be killed but he won't kill others. That might have been the safest bet for him to be outta our hair for good." Liu said

"We'll get him next time…" Kitana said

"You know, that's the problem…there shouldn't be a _'we'll get him next time'_, we need to take him out now. The more we prolong this, the more chances he'll have to comeback, next time, possibly stronger and next time, defiantly, hurting more innocents!" Liu snapped.

"Well then, that means we need to step up our game too, in case you didn't notice, this wasn't exactly a flawless victory. We loss crew too." Jax came in

Yea, I know…" liu said in sorrow as he titled his head down and closed his eyes. It was without question that he hated the loss of a comrade, be he knew it was a risk, to save earth, to make a better tomorrow.

"We put a halt to his plans of conquering Earthrealm, despite not finishing Quan Chi, we did manage to take out most of the elite warriors of Outworld and the tarkatan army. Their numbers have greatly decreased. Even if he retreats, there isn't much left for him to do. We have done much here today." Sub Zero said assuring everyone of the true victory.

"Sub Zero's right, The sorcerer ain't got nothin' left now." Jax said agreeing with him

"Perhaps…but one thing ive learned is that you can't always be too sure with sorcerers. For all we know, he's plotting something as we speak." Hanzo said reassuring them of the kind of enemy they let get away.

"This is true, but as Jax said he comes back, we have to be ready to strike and strike hard." said a bold Kenshi.

*Sektor to Liu Kang* a static voice cried out as Liu raised his wrist that was equipped with a watch that was apparently a communicator as well.

"Yea, go ahead" Liu said speaking into the watch.

*What happened, have you killed Quan Chi?* Sektor asked

"No, he got away, but we put an end to his invasion plans, Took out most of his followers so, we won…for now" Liu said still feeling a bit of discomfort in knowing that a powerful murderer was still on the loose.

*Good, we'll have to get Quan Chi another day, meanwhile everything's clear here. You headed back?* asked Sektor

'Yea, we'll see you in a few, and uh, tell Andrew, Asap, I need a new jacket waiting for me in my office." Liu said looking at his long black kung fu jacket on the ground that had been soaked in water and covered in dirt and rot from the rain and Outworld's disgusting grounds.

*heh, Affirmative, Sektor Out* the voice said as it cut off from Liu's watch.

"Alright let's get back, who has the portalbox?" Liu said looking around at his fellow comrades, who in return was looking at him with intended confusion.

"Uh,you do?" Mileena said pointing towards the box which was in Liu's hands. The others made a slight giggle at the oblivious Liu.

"Oh, yea, well then, ahem, c'mon, lets go…im exhausted." Liu said feeling a bit embarrassed.

While Liu set up the portalbox to return home, unknown to them, not far away was the sorcerer Quan Chi who was hiding among the tall and closely formed boulders outside his palace, watching his foes, along with his trusted assistant Tanya whom he had found spying on the recent events between her master and Liu Kang.

"What are we doing back here Lord Quan Chi?" Tanya inquired

"To see my scheme come to fruition" Quan Chi said to her insidiously.

"What scheme?" she continued

"I have recently come across an entirely new and very useful spell, one that will rid me of those bothersome mortal pests once and for all. I used it while I had their portalbox, trying to stall Liu Kang." Quan Chi answered.

"What is it? What spell?" Tanya asked

"Lets just say, when they return to Earthrealm, things won't be quite the same as when they left." Quan Chi answered deviously.

*Portalbox activated, Destination, Outerworld Investigation Agency, Earthrealm.* a automated female voice shouted from the small grey portalbox.

Liu and his allies stood in front of it as the box separated into four sections revealing a red lens that began to shine a bright light from within it. The light immediately formed a swirling violet vortex in front of the victorious heroes. Quan Chi continued to look on to what was happening as his face began to form a small devilish grin. The heroes then began walking into the violet vortex as it took them in one by one.

"How do you know it will work?" Tanya inquired of her master once more

My my, you are full of Questions aren't you? Do you not have faith in my powerful magic?...Must I remind you? Quan Chi cautioned her.

"No my lord" Tanya said with fearful haste.

"They're gone, Now then, come Tanya. Let us return, there's much to be done"

Quan Chi said as he revealed himself from his hiding place and began walking towards his palace along with Tanya. Quan Chi had a grin so sinister on his face, even Tanya kept a certain distance away from him as they made their way into the palace.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile in 'Earthrealm'…<span>**

The Swirling Vortex soon appeared in Earthrealm letting Out the victorious heroes in front of their longtime base of Operations, The Outerworld Investigation Agency.

"Alright guys…lets go get cleaned up huh?" Liu said looking at himself and his comrades noticing how battle damaged and filthy they were from bloody kombat.

"Yea, I feel like I haven bathed in weeks, eck" Jax cringed, shrugging himself off.

As they all began to walk towards the entrance of the Building, Sub Zero froze in his tracks suddenly, as if something dawned on him.

"Wait…" the Ice warrior shouted

"Huh? What?" Liu asked

"What is it Sub Zero?" Sareena followed

"Something is different…" He replied vigilantly

"Different how?" Sareena asked

"I am not certain, but something about this place is…_out_ of place…" Sub Zero continued warily as he eyeballed his surroundings cautiously.

"What?" Jade shrugged looking to Sub Zero then to her surroundings

"Well, im not sure what you're feeling but maybe Sektor will have some answers." Liu said to the wary ice ninja.

"Perhaps…" Sub Zero said, with doubtful voice

"C'mon" Liu said as he began to walk towards the large four story building in front of them.

As the earth heroes continued their way towards the entrance, Liu's face turned to one of confusion as he began eyeballing the large entrance doors.

"Funny, I remember the door being a lot bigger than this." Liu said looking at the door strangely.

"Not only that, since when did you all have a new logo" Nightwolf asked looking at graphic design on the front of the door's glass.

"Actually, That's the original logo" Jax said surprised, raising an eyebrow and looking a bit confused at why that design had been on the front of the doors.

"Maybe they did some redecoratin'? Or decided to go for the retro look? They took it way back." Jax said half joking.

"Since when did they care how the logo looked, and if they did, without my authorization?" Liu said

"Let's find out…" Jax said as they all walked into the building.

Most of the entire front lobby was empty. Liu and the others looked on in confusion and wonder at where all their staff had gone. Desks were empty, seats were empty, as if it had been a ghost town.

"I don't think I gave everyone they day off today, did I?" Liu asked

"No, c'mon, lets go down to Ops, see what going on, maybe Sektor knows something." Jax said as they made their way towards the four large elevators down the main hall. Half the group took one of them and the other half took another.

Liu and the others stepped out of the elevators and entered the Large Operations room. There was no sign of anyone within the very spacious room filled with multiple computers, mainframes and the main Portal Device used to travel to different realms. The mainframes were on and running and there was a smell of coffee in the air, but no one in sight.

"Sektor? Seriously guys, next time you wanna make a few changes, you mind letting me in on it first, I mean, really? the old logo…I know we mentioned something about making a few changes but…the new logo looks fine" Liu shouted which was replied only with echos of his words.

"Kana?" Hanzo yelled looking around the room.

"Sektor?, Frost?" Sub Zero shouted soon after but with no reply.

"Where is everyone?" Kenshi questioned to himself

"No answers, no one in sight, It appears that no one is here either." Kitana said

"Thanks for that revelation, Princess Obvious…" Jade mocked, earning a glare from Kitana.

"AND NO SURPRISE PARTIES, GUYS!" Liu shouted, as everyone stared at him with mixed expressions.

"What? It's happened..." Liu said looking at his allies.

"Where are those guys, where's Sektor?" Jax asked walking up to the Mainframe.

"Looks like the logo aint the only thing they decided to bring back"

"Look at this here, year 99, this mainframe old as hell, but It look brand spankin new, don't it?" Jax said observing the old mainframe system.

"Perhaps they're -" Kenshi started before being interrupted by a loud commanding female voice.

"DON'T MOVE!" the woman screamed as she pointed two 9mm semi auto guns at them.

"Huh?" She grunted in surprised upon recognizing the group of strangers

" Liu? Kitana?" She said looking in disbelief at the two.

"Sonya?" Liu yelled in shock as was his expression on his face among others

"Sonya? By the go-…" Kitana said before being cut off by Kenshi "Impossible!"

"What happened to you guys, did you get an extreme make over or something? I mean liu, the short hair is defiantly working for you, your lookin' well, good." Sonya said eyeballing Liu form head to toe admiring his 'new look'.

"Oh you think so? Well, heh, I thought id swit-" Liu started

"Liu" Kitana quietly snapped trying to get his mind to the real change at hand.

"Right" he said regaining his senses, "Sonya, how in-" He continued before Sonya cut him off,

"Why the hell is Mileena with you, and Scorpion! Liu, you guys what going on? Did they switch sides?, Jax? and what, happened, hey your bionics, how did you take them off so quick?" Sonya asked looking confused at 'Jax'.

"What's going on Sonya, I got th-…?" A deep familiar voice said coming from a man walking towards sonya from one of the doors in the ops room.

As the man walked towards Sonya, jaws dropped to the floor and eyes widened a mile long as they all gazed hard with shock and disbelief at the talk dark skinned man with muscular metal arms, dark purple pants and a dog tag reading 'Jackson 'Jax'Briggs.'

"Oh"

"my"

"god…" Sonya, Kitana, and Jade said simultaneously.

"Two of them!" Jade yelled with disbelief.

"What the hell is going on?" Sonya asked loudly still in shock from the apparent two Jaxs' standing in front of her.

"That's what i wanna to know!" the recently revealed Jax(E1) replied, as they all stared at him.

"Where in the elder gods' name are we?" Jade asked

"That too" the other Jax(E2) replied, as everyone then turned to him still in disbelief at the recent eye-opener.

"Sub Zero, your right, something is outta place..." Liu paused looking back sternly to Sonya and this new Jax,

"…Us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am not a writer!, as you can see, so if your expecting much outta this(in terms of proper spelling, good use of words, feeling, etc), you may be dissapointed, BUT, im gonna do it the best i can.**

**A few questions perhaps? the hows, the whens, the wheres, the whos, the whys, etc? well, you have to stay tuned to find out the answers to these questions.**

**This is going to be one of the longest "plot stories" i do. 20 chaps  
><strong>

**there will be plenty of action so dont be alarmed if your fav char didnt get a fight scene. or you haven't seen any good fighting ye, TRUST ME, its comin... **

**thank you for taking the time to read the story and please stay tuned.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Different Worlds

MK:P - Chapter II

**Different Worlds**

"Okay, someone wanna tell me what's going on" Sonya asked

"We would, if we knew" Hanzo sternly replied

"Shang Tsung, that's what!" Jax's(E1) deep voice shouted in anger as he and Sonya stood ready for battle against these new foes. Jax(E2) took a step back closer to his allies looking to the two strangers in caution as he raised his hands in front in a yielding gesture.

"No no, it's not Shang Tsung" Liu stepped forward.

The doubtful Sonya clenched her fist tightly as Liu moved in slowly, as she demanded "Prove it!"

"Im not shang tsung!" Jax(E2) declared, trying to make it clear to his confused 'allies'

"Lower your voice, pal!" Sonya sternly demanded of him.

"Please believe us, he is not Shang Tsung, and we are not your enemies Sonya." Nightwolf pleaded.

"Then how is this possible?" Sonya asked of them, still confused about this turn of events.

"Look, I don't know what happened, we walked through the portal, we thought we arrived at the OIA, and I guess we did…" He paused for a moment looking at the familiar surroundings then continued, "but its just not…_our_…OIA…is this making any sense?" He inquired, hoping his ambiguous explanation would help his case a little.

"None" Sonya said plainly

"Hell Nah" Jax(E1) followed after her.

"Great" Liu said sarcastically.

"Something must have happened when we went through the portal" Kenshi said as he walked forward towards Sonya and Jax(E1).

"Like what" Sonya asked "I don't know maybe a wormhole or time travel or something?" Kenshi responded in thought

"Isnt that Sci Fi and fantasy stuff" Jax(E2) asked half jokingly. "Are the events of Outworld really any different? Time travel doesn't seem as illogical as it may sound." Kenshi answered

"He may be correct, If our current predicament was in fact caused by some sort of change in time, the question is, how?" The ice ninja Sub Zero stepped in.

"I still don't know what you guys are talking about." Jax(E1) blurted

"Quan Chi" Liu said, "What! Where?" Sonya yelled looking around the large Ops room for any sign of the pale white sorcerer.

"Yes, perhaps Quan Chi did something to the portalbox while it was in his possession, remember?" Nightwolf reminded Liu, who then nodded his head in agreement.

"Yea, It was him, I know it. I don't know what sort of new chant he used but, I guarantee you he has something to do with this." Liu said sternly. "Ive never heard of a spell that can cause you to travel to the future or the past…" Nightwolf said

"Which raises another question…where exactly are we?" Sareena asked looking to Sonya and Jax(E1).

"What year is this?" Liu asked Sonya. Sonya looked to Jax(E1) then back to Liu, "Uh, its 1998" said responded

"98!" Jax(E2) blurted.

"8 years" Liu muttered. "What?" Jax(E1) blurted to Liu

"Last year, did you guys encounter a being known as Shinnok?" Liu asked of the two Special Forces partners.

"Yea that's right. Why?" Jax(E1) answered

"We encountered Shinnok, 8 years ago." Liu said to them

"We are in the past?" Jade announced as Liu looked back to her and nodded,

"Yea…but not ours" he then revealed.

"How is that?" Jade asked looking to Liu, who turned to look at the absorbed Sonya.

"…Because Sonya didn't survive Shinnok's invasion…" Kitana answered, as they all looked on to Sonya.

"yea…" Liu woefully sighed.

* * *

><p>"You wanna run that by me again" the lost Sonya asked.<p>

"…During shinnok's invasion…_OUR_ shinnok's invasion, you suffered critical injuries in battle. They were too serious…and…you died…" Liu hesitantly explained to the still bewildered Sonya.

"That's why it was shocking seeing you again." Kitana added.

"So we are in, _A_ past?" Jade asked looking to Liu, "Where did Quan Chi get that sort of spell?" she questioned.

"The real question is; what he is planning on doing now that he's used it to get us out of the way." Hanzo came in as the realization had everyone in a thought of uneasiness.

"You don't think that he'll-" Kitana started as she looked to her husband before he interrupted, "Im sure he'll try to go for some sort of retaliation."

"Sektor and the others are no match for Quan Chi." Sub Zero revealed

"Sektor!" Sonya blurted in surprise "Isnt he evil?"

"No...?" Liu answered looking to Sonya dumbfounded. "Well, the Sektor I know was one of those robots trying to kill us during Shao-" Sonya started, before Sub Zero interrupted her, "Robots!?"

"Yea, he was a robot from the lin kuei, him along with Cyrax and…" Sonya paused looking to Smoke, "you."

"What?" Smoke blurted

"So this world's Lin Kuei has a Cyber initiative as well." Sub Zero concluded "Yea, we found Cyrax not too long ago in the desert; we've been trying to reprogram him, maybe turn him into a force for the OIA" The present Jax answered.

"How's that going" an intrigued Liu asked Sonya. "Well, the technology on this guy is top notch, but…were trying" she answered.

" I want to see him." Sub Zero demanded, "Sure I guess, you are good right, like this world's Sub Zero?" Sonya responded, still skeptical about the former Lin Kuei warrior.

"Yea, he's not evil or anything, he's cool…uh, no pun intended, and so is mileena and scorpi-uh Hanzo, my bad." Jax(E2) asserted.

"I still got my eye on those two..." Sonya warned, as she looked to the pink garbed female and the yellow clad ninja.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile in "Alt Earthrealm, at the Outerworld Investigation Agency…<span>

"Where are they, they should have arrived minutes ago, the Portal travel is practically instant." A worried Sektor pondered about his friends' unusual absence.

"Try again, Sektor, maybe their com links are down" a beautiful dark haired woman with matching dark yellow and brown cotton sweat suit, a tan complexion, and soft gentle Japanese accented voice asked as she walked towards Sektor at the Mainframe. "Ill try, Kana but, I don't know" Sektor replied doubtful of her suggestion.

"Liu Kang!, Liu Kang! this is Sektor, " Sektor called into the wrist comlink, but with no response. "Kitana, Jax, anyone! This is Sektor!" He tried again but with similar results of silence.

"I don't understand, where could they have gone?" Kana worried herself as she began to get more and more concerned about thier lost comrades, specifically her husband, the former spectre of the netherrealm, Hanzo Hasashi. "I don't know, but I don't like this" Sektor responded looking to Kana.

"Can you check to see where the Portalbox is located?" she then asked him. "Done that, the strangest thing is, the CPU says its located here, in Earthrealm…in the OIA." he answered.

"Are they…invisible or something?" A young female voice inquired as she revealed herself with icy blue shoulder length hair, and a light blue and black ninja suit in similar fashion to that of the Lin Kuei clan. "I doubt it, Frost." Sektor responded

"Just saying, well then where the hell could they be, you said they defeated Quan Chi and that they were on their way back…so what happened? Did they make a pit stop?" Frost blurted.

"Just keep trying Sektor, please." Kana pleaded. "I will, its just, it doesn't make since." He pondered before getting back to work with locating their allies.

"I hope you're alright, where ever you are, brother..." Frost whispered to herself, as she wondered in thought about her absent sibling.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile in back in 'Earthrealm...98'<span>

"This is him…" Jax confirmed as the large group walked up on the heavily restrained, yellow armored, lifeless, and deactivated cyborg known as Cyrax: Unit LK-4D4.

"Just like Hydro, Sub Zero" Sareena reminded, looking to Sub Zero as she realized that Cyrax's appearance was very similar to Sub Zero's former friend."Yes, Sareena" he responded in agreement.

"So, you guys know this guy" Jax(E1) inquired looking to Sub Zero. "Yes, well, somewhat." Smoke answered.

"Cyrax was a fellow assassin of the Lin Kuei, He was one of their finest." Sub Zero started to explained. "Was? Is he dead" Sonya asked. "Yes, Cyrax along with the rest of the Lin Kuei allied themselves with Shao Kahn, a decision I was appalled of." Sub Zero explained

"So, you guys worked for Shao Kahn?" Sonya then asked. "No; Myself, Smoke and Sektor abandoned the Lin Kuei after they allied themselves with Shao Kahn. They have since hunted us, but we have recently put their search to a permanent…end" Sub Zero sneered.

"Oh, Well, we cant tell you much about this guy, like we said, we met him during Shao khan's invasion of Earth, He was searching for you, well…you in this time and was trying to kill you, but you stopped him, and Sektor escaped, Im not sure where smoke is though." Jax(E1) explained to the navy blue clad ninja.

"Anyway, back to you guys, I know you guys came here by accident, and you seem harmless enough, so I guess if you need some sanctuary, you can stay here, at least till we can figure out how to get you guys home." Sonya kindly welcomed. "We have spare rooms; with a shower…cause it looks like you guys could use one, maybe two, geez." Sonya jested with her hand waving back and forth in slight disgust. "We can try to do what we can here in Ops to see how you guys got here and how to get you guys back." She continued.

"I don't know, not with that technology" Jax(E2) said doubtful of her plan.

"Well excuse us for not having the latest technology 8 years in the future" Sonya slightly snapped at Jax(E2). "Im just sayin, girl." he responded

"Damn you sound just like him" Sonya said in astonishment looking to both Jax'. "I am him" the alternate earth Jax joked giving a slight giggle.

"Yea, except without the metal arms, how come you don't have bionic arms? Sonya inquired of the all natural Jax(E2).

"Should I?" he looked to her in mock confusion,

"Well, I guess not but, I mean, im just so use to Jax with his bionics now…" Sonya responded. "Well, that never crossed my mind." Jax(E2) shrugged.

"Why you got Bionics anyway?" Jax(E2) asked of his present earth counterpart.

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared, especially with all the Outworld scum we've faced, mutant freaks and stuff, needed alittle upgrade, even up the score." He boasted, kissing his metal biceps.

"So about getting us back, look I know you want to help and we appreciate it greatly, but with this tech, it'll take years and im not over exaggerating." Jax(E2) said doubtfully.

"Maybe…maybe not…" Kenshi pondered, putting his index finger and his thumb under his chin. "Perhaps we could use what tech we have and compare it to theirs, perhaps we can work together to figure out something." He continued.

"Whatcha got?" the Jax(E1) asked. "Our portalbox, which is the same as your Portal travel except more mobile." He answered grabbing the portal box from liu's hands.

"Not a bad invention…" Jax(E1) said intrigued by the small grey squared travel device.

"Indeed, perhaps we can break this apart and compare and contrast. Its worth a shot" Kenshi said to Jax(E1). "Yea, why not, the worst that can happen is that, it doesn't work." Jax(E1) concluded.

"Yea okay, oh, what was your name again, I don't think ive seen you in this world." Sonya asked the young swordsman. "My name is Kenshi" he answered

"Okay Kenshi, well if you haven't guessed by now im Son-" she started "Yes of course, though, it is nice to meet you…or A Sonya in person. Ive only seen pictures of you around the OIA; in memoriam." Kenshi said to her which made her face turn to one of dismay.

"Don't remind me…" Sonya said pained.

"You all can work on that, meantime, what can we do?" Kitana asked

"Well, I don't know, perhaps we can call Raiden" he suggested which made Liu's head pop up in slight surprise. "Raiden?" Liu blurted.

"Yea, do you guys have a Raiden in your world?" Sonya asked

"Raiden was kil- "Sub Zero started as Liu interjected him abrubtly "Oh, yea, uh, call him…yea, call Raiden, he can help" Liu rushed, earning a vigilant gaze from Sub Zero.

"Hmm, okay ill try, Ahem, Sonya started clearing her throat, "…Raiden! Raiden its me Sonya. Raiden we have an emergency, its very important! Please if you can hear me, come quickly!" Sonya called into space, but there was no sign of Raiden anywhere, and there wouldn't be for the next few moments.

Jax(E1) chuckled, "You didn't think that was going to work did you?"

"Well what the hell else im I suppose to do? Its not like the guy has a cellphone on hand." Sonya snapped. "Man, how the hell does Liu get Raiden to come…' she thought to herself outloud.

"Well, why don't you ask him…" Her comrade blurted as he looked onto the Liu Kang standing in their midths. Sonya was so deep in thought that she had not considered asking this new Liu Kang, until jax(E1) suggested the idea.

"Oh, well not that liu…" Sonya answered. "What's the difference?" Jax(E1) said to her. Sonya looked at Liu for a moment from head to toe, examining her 'friend'.

"Ah, what the hell, how do you normally get Raiden to respond to you" she asked of this alternate Liu Kang. Liu didn't respond right away, as his attention seemed to be somewhere else at the moment. He then heard his name which brought his attention back to where it was called from,

"Raiden, oh, well, back then most times I didn't have to call for him, he's just-" Liu started just before a thunderous roar interrupted his answer.

The sonorous thunder was complete with spectacular flashes of lightning in a centered area as the lightning began to form 6 bright figures. As the figures were formed they began to soon reveal great detail. The Six figures were revealed to be, the thunder god Raiden, the sharply dressed superstar Johnny Cage, the newly appointed Lin Kuei grandmaster, Sub Zero, and the Shaolin monks: Kai, Kung Lao and the champion of Mortal Kombat himself, Liu Kang.

"...Pop outta nowhere…" Liu(E2) finished looking in surprise at the faces that stood before him, as where the faces that were already among him.

Raiden first saw Sonya whom he began to speak to, "Sonya, I heard your call, what is the Emer-" Raiden started, before a loud annoyingly familiar voice cut him off.

"WHAT THE!" the shocked Johnny cage said as he stared at this short haired Asian whose face and clothing was identical to that of his long time ally and the man who stood right next to him, Liu Kang.

Raiden soon turned around as did the warriors he brought along as their eyes widened in bewilderment at the uncanny similarity of their friend, Liu Kang and this new short haired man they set their gaze upon, not knowing that he too was in fact Liu Kang.

"That's the emergency…" Sonya looked on.

* * *

><p>"By The Gods!" Raiden shouted astounded at seeing another Liu Kang.<p>

"Two Liu Kangs!, and two Sub Zeros!…wait, actually two Sub Zeros isn't that strange…but two Liu Kangs, what in the world!" Johnny said in bewilderment. "I didn't know you had a twin brother, that's like that movie twin dragons with two of them and they were separated at birth an-" he chattered before he was cut off, abruptly,

"I do not have a brother at all." The long haired shaolin monk denied.

"Oh, well then who's this?" Johnny replied pointed his hand to the identical stranger.

"I don't know, who are you?" Liu(E1) asked of his identical counterpart."…I guess ill answer that the simplest way I know how…im you." Liu(E2) sarcastically responded.

"How is this possible?" Raiden implored fiercely

"I must be seeing double" Johnny blurted, wiping his eyes to make sure he was not going blind. "In a way, you are." Kai told him.

"Gee, raiden I see you bought the whole crew…" Sonya quipped, walking up to the thunder god and his familiar forces.

"Raiden said you sounded urgent so he didn't want to take any chances." Kung Lao responded to her, before he turned his sights back on these new strangers.

"It's more urgent than I thought." Raiden revealed.

"Identify yourself Lin Kuei!" Sub Zero(E1) demanded upon seeing an unfamiliar warrior garbed in similar Lin Kuei clothing. As Sub Zero(E1) looked to this nearly identical warrior, from the corner of his eye, he noticed, "Smoke! You have retained your human form again! How, what is this? Who is this Lin Kuei beside you?" Sub Zero(E1) implored of his 'ally'. Smoke looked to this unfamiliar warrior with confusion.

"I am Sub Zero" the ninja in blue beside smoke declared. "No, I am Sub Zero, grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, reveal your true identity, now!" the grandmaster protested to this possible imposter.

"You may indeed be Sub Zero…from this world, but Im not from your world." The ice warrior informed.

Sub Zero's(E1) eyes widened slightly upon hearing this indistinguishable Sub Zero's(E2) voice, "Your voice…why does it sound so…familiar…" he whispered to himself. "If you don't mind me, what is your real name?" the Ice ninja inquired of this identical named stranger.

"To what end?" the deep voiced cryomancer countered. "Your voice, it's very familiar to me...as if I know you from somewhere." The grandmaster Lin Kuei observed.

"Im sure we have never met before." The Sub Zero(E2) affirmed.

The two ice warriors stood only but five feet apart as they stared down each other sternly in a long moment of uncomfortable silence. The Sub Zero of the alternate earth knew that this "Sub Zero" was looking for an answer, one that he was hesitant to give, But after a brief moment of calculated thought, he obliged,

"Before my initiation into the Lin Kuei, I was once known as Bi Han." he revealed.

At these words, Sub Zero's(E1) eye's widened with disbelief and although his face was concealed in mystery, his eyes projected his thoughts and expressions and they were stunned after Bi Han's words passed through his ears.

"Brother!" Sub Zero(E1) said. "Brother?" Smoke questioned, looking to the unfamiliar Sub Zero.

"It is I, Kuai Liang." The young Sub Zero revealed taking off his cowl mask to reveal his scarred face to whom he thought was his brother. Bi han's eyes appeared to widen for a brief moment but then reverted back to its cold, harsh and rough state,

"I've never heard of a Kuai Liang…nor do I have a brother." He denied.

Kuai liang's eyes formed into ones of denial and disbelief at the shocking words and apparent tone of truth to them. The glaring and silence among them had once again returned and this time longer…until...

"Wow, So your real name is 'Kai Lang'?...cool" Johnny blurted.

* * *

><p>For his whole life, Kuai Liang has known Bi han to be his biological brother. The one whom he was kidnapped with from their parents years ago. the one whom he grew up with in their new "family", the Lin Kuei. The brother…who was murdered by Scorpion. The brother he wanted to avenge. However, this Bi han had no recollection of anyone by the name of Kuai Liang…or any mention of a possible male sibling in the slightest.<p>

"You appear and sound like Bi Han, my brother." Kuai reckoned.

"In this world we might have been as brothers, but not in mine. The only sibling known to me is my sister." Bi han revealed.

"Sister?" Kuai questioned

"Obviously, things are not quite the same in this world as in ours." Liu(E2) informed his Alternate earthrealm counterparts.

"I'll say" Johnny added "But wait, Sub Zero's brother is, Bi-han is it? in this world, but since Bi han is now in _this_ world, doesn't that make him, you," Johnny pointed, "Kai Lang's brother?…I think…somebody help me here." The lost superstar guessed.

"We are not Brothers..." Bi han plainly insisted.

"Well, there you go" Liu(E2) quipped.

While the 'Sub Zeros' issue occupied most of everyone's minds, the present long haired champion, Liu(E1) began gazing upon this 'alternate' version of the woman he loved. Moving closer to her she noticed and took a small step backwards at the oncoming familiar warrior.

"Kitana? Is that you? My goodness" Liu(E1) asked, marveled by her beauty. Kitana looked nearly identical to the one he knew, Her stunning figure, her long waist length hair, golden skin, even her soft but firm voice. However, her face as exquisite as it appeared, suggested that she was a slight bit older looking, but never the less, she was still just as beautiful if not more so than the Kitana he was used to seeing.

"Im _a_ Kitana, not the one you may know, Liu Kang…of this earth." She replied calmly to the alternate and slightly younger looking version or her husband.

"This is going to get more and more weird…" Johnny blurted once more

"We must figure this out. How is it possible that-" Raiden started before once again being interrupted, by liu kang(E2).

"We already figured that out, Quan Chi did some sorta spell and transported us to a different time, Me, kitana, nightwolf, everyone behind me; we are not from this time, we are you from _A_ future, not necessarily _your_ future but _A_ future. Got it." Liu(E2) emphasized a bit. The current predicament, recent events, escape of Quan Chi, never mind his exhaustion caused Liu(E2) to feel a bit irritated with so many questions and answers coming from everyone and every place.

"Quan Chi?" Raiden inquired of the irritable Liu(E2). "Yea, our Quan Chi." Liu(E2)signed. "This is most unusual." Raiden observed.

"So, you are me, from an alternate world?" The shaolin champion asked of his alternate and older looking twin.

"Yea, I guess so" Liu(E2) answered plainly.

"So all of you guys are from an alternate world" Johnny inquired. "That's what I just said." Liu(E2) sighed

"Wow, this is just like this comic I was reading where the super heroes from this one world get transported to another world with alternate versions of themselves and they gotta fight this evil monitor and-" Johnny chattered before being interrupted by the annoyed Liu(E2).

"Yea, something like that, look guys, we just need to get home, back to _our_ earth" Liu(E2) informed.

"We will assist you in anyway we can, but we have never come across a situation such as this before. It may prove difficult." Raiden reassured the 'outerworld' visitors.

"Well, If I can help in any way, I will." The young shaolin warrior said to his alternate twin.

"Me too" Kai nodded.

"This is so cool! Hey wait?, where am I? Is there an alternate me?" Johnny inquired as he noticed a lack of an 'alternate Johnny cage within their group. "Yea there is" Liu(E2) said to him plainly.

"So c'mon tell me what he's like, is a handsome, super star, action hero, who gets all the chicks and has all the cash like, gee, I don't know, ME!" Johnny boasted proudly.

"No, not anymore" Liu(E2) plainly "No, he doesn't have the cash?, no he doesn't have the chicks? I mean…" Johnny inquired more of his future self, which was then answered immediately, "You don't have anything" Liu(E2) told him

"Oh, well, who am I in your world then" Johnny asked as his ego decreased dramatically once he heard the harshness of Liu's(E2) words.

"An old, lazy, overweight douche who gave up the fight." Liu(E2) sneered

"Hey!" Johnny snapped "Apologies if he offends, he's a bit irritable, but he speaks the truth, John." Kitana confirmed.

Johnny's face turned to one of disbelief and sorrow upon hearing the fate of his counterpart from a future he may never know, "So im a…bum…?"

"Can't think of any other word for it…" Liu(E2) continued to sneer. "Well, why aren't you guys there to help me? Aren't we friends in your world?" Johnny asked

"no not really…" Liu(E2) replied plainly, which seemed rather harsh.

"oh, I…suddenly don't think I want to hear anymore about future me…" Johnny muttered woefully.

"It's alright, we're your friends here." Kung Lao comforted with a friendly arm over johnny's shoulder. "Thanks guys" johnny smiled slightly.

"How touching…now then back to more important matters, we need to get back to earthrealm, there is no telling what Quan Chi is up to now that he has taken us out of the equation." Hanzo sternly warned.

"Hanzo's right, Sektor, Frost, the others, they could be in danger. And the worst part is, we don't know from what exactly." Kenshi agreed, as did the others.

"Well then we better get started, Kenshi, lets have a look at that portalbox" Jax(E1) asked of the swordsman. "Right" he replied walking with both Jax' to the other end of the Ops room where there were a few other OIA workers there occupying themselves with CPU equipment and such.

"Ill come with you guys, we'll work on that meanwhile, like I said, you guys can chill here for now. Make yourselves at home I guess…" Sonya explained to her alternate friends.

"That won't be a problem…" Liu(E2) answered, looking around oddly once more at the Ops room that differed greatly from the Ops room he knew "…much." He finished.

"I will speak with the Elder gods, perhaps they have knowledge of this crisis. I will return shortly." Raiden announced as sparks of Lighting and roars of thunder once again made his exit, that much more dramatic.

Following Raiden's departure, the Liu(E2) made a stressful exhale as he began, "Well, I guess its just me and…me" looking at his young present counterpart.

"Since we're waiting, i might as well get to know me…" He added sarcastically.

Liu(E1) nodded and began," Very well, for starters, you look older than I am." He noted. "Maybe I am, how old are you?" the older looking Liu(E2) asked.

"24" the young champion announced.

"Yea, im older, 32 in fact" the alternate older twin replied.

"Oh, I see, are you older too, Kitana?, the one here is over 10,000 years old. You don't look much different then she, id say in Earth years you look about in your late twenties early thirties. The one here looks about my age." Liu(E1) described.

"To be honest, im not quite sure how old I am precisely, I stopped keeping track, as a matter of fact, after 10,000" She explained, "Oh just curious, where am I in this world, im I not with you?" She asked of her young alternate husband.

"No…your not…" Liu(E1) murmured in a sudden wave of sadness, as his head bowed slightly. Kitana noticed his sudden change in mood "You seem sad suddenly what's wrong" she asked.

Liu(E1) didn't give an answer right away and instead kept his head low as Kung Lao stepped up towards Kitana, noticing his friend's lost for words which he knew its reason.

"Ill tell her" he offered, Liu(E1) simply nodded and stepped back a few steps as kung lao began, "Well about a year ago Kitana…_our_ kitana, offered Liu a chance to be with her in Edenia as king-' Kung Lao started before he met interruption by Kitana

"Excuse me? Apologies for the intrusion, but did you say Edenia?" Kitana inquired

"Yes" Kung lao replied. "Edenia exist here!" Kitana implored

"Yea" Kung lao confirmed as the champion came in as well "Sure, after Shao Kahn's defeat, Edenia was restored to what it once was." He explained to the astonished Kitana.

"Why didn't Shao Kahn's defeat have the same outcome in our world?" She pondered to herself out loud, turning to the Liu she was most familiar with.

"I don't know" he replied

"Can you take me to Edenia?" Kitana requested of the young shaolin warrior. "You want to go to Edenia?" he asked of her.

"Yes, please, it is very important that I do." She insisted to him. "Kitana, we really don't hav-" Her husband started before she pleaded with him

"Please Liu, I have to see my homeworld, I haven't seen it in so long, I was but a child when I last set foot on Edenian soil. Then Shao Kahn turned it into Outworld and as you know it remains that way, possibly forever"

"You know im not going to let that happen, Ill do what ever it takes to free your realm." He avowed to her. As she cupped his cheek and smiled, I know, she paused looking to her loving consort, "but I must see Edenia, even if it isn't exactly my Edenia."

"I wouldn't mind taking the trip as well, seeing my home again." Jade cut in stepping towards Kitana and Liu(E2) as did Mileena, "Me too, sister."

"Ill talk with Sonya and have her set up the portal, uh, if its alright with you." Liu(E1) said looking towards his alternate for approval. "Yea, ill go too in fact" He replied

"Thank you Liu" Kitana smiled looking towards her alternate spouse.

"Your welcome" both Lius' said in sync, to the confusion and slight amusement of Kitana.

"Oh, sorry honey, I meant that Liu…but you too" Kitana laughed slightly as she kissed her husband on the lips lightly.

"Yea, that's going to take some getting use to…" Jade commented

"Hey I know; how bout we call you Earth 2-Liu and Earth 2-Kitana and the rest of you as well" Johnny suggested, to the dumbfounded ness of his comrades.

"What?" Hanzo blurted. "Yea, I mean it will give you some sort of distinction right?" Johnny continued.

"Why must we be Earth 2?" Sub Zero(E2) asked of Johnny. "Well I don't know, I guess because this is _Our_ earth and you guys are from another earth, so you guys have to be earth 2. If we were in your earth, we would be earth 2, right?" Johnny reasoned, much to the annoyance of the former hellspawn spectre,

"Why did you even bother asking…" he quipped to Sub Zero who just gave him a quick glance.

"Alright, Sonya is allowing us to use her portal device to go to Edenia." The young present champion announced making his way towards his alternate as the group of seven insisting of both Lius, Kitana, Jade, Mileena, Kai and Kung Lao walked towards the OIA's portal machine. The 'Earth 2-Liu' turned back briefly to his Earth 2 and Earth 1 allies, "Hey you guys coming?" he asked.

"No" The Sub Zero(E2) remarked

"I must be getting back to the Lin Kuei" Sub Zero(E1) followed.

"I will stay too" Bi han's female companion, Sareena, replied afterwards

"Ill stay" Smoke followed, which caught the ear of Jade as she asked of him, "You sure Tomas?".

"Yes, ill be fine, you go ahead, venture your home realm. I will see you all when you return" He insisted.

"...Hanzo...?" Liu(E2) called plainly, expecting a certain answer.

"No" the stern ninja simple denied.

"Im staying here as well, ill wait for your return." Nightwolf said.

"Im sure I can keep our visitors entertained." Johnny joked.

With none of the rest of his allies aboard, Liu(E2) turned about and followed his allies towards the main portal machine in the far back of the Ops room.

"Alright here we are" Liu(E1) announced standing in front of the giant circled vortex.

"Is this portal spell proof?" Liu(E2) asked sarcastically of the nearby Sonya. "Yea" she let out a slight giggle. "You guys sure you want to do this, having _**two**_ kitanas' and _**two**_ jades' may be a little **_too_** weird for them." Sonya jokingly warned her allies of new and old.

"It's a risk im willing to take, we won't be away long…" Kitana confirmed.

"Alright then, here take this, so we can contact you. If anything come up, we'll be working to get you guys back as best we can." Sonya said as she gave Liu(E2) a comlink similar to the one on his wrist except this one went in his ear.

"Thanks Sonya" Liu(E2) replied sincerely as he turned to the swirling light blue vortex, as the seven began to walk into the spiral as it engulfed them all and almost instantly spew them out into the beautiful realm of Edenia, Kitana's home.

* * *

><p><span>EDENIA, Present<span>

Almost instantly the Spiral portal opened suddenly into an unsuspecting Edenia spewing out seven warriors. The Sun was at its most high with birds chirping as their presence brought out the beautiful variety of flowers that bloomed from the tree branches they rested upon. The large fountains poured what seemed to be dames of sparkling clear crystals into its large marble structure. The roads, houses and structures were filled with citizens who were wondering about their normal lives, peaceful and hardworking…unsuspecting of the appearance of the group of people.

"Alright here we are, Edenia, your home." Liu(E1) welcomed, as he looked upon its mind boggling beauty.

"It's so beautiful…" Kitana marveled as she looked all around its peaceful exquisite lands.

"The palace" Jade blurted as she looked across the short narrow white bridge leading to a Grand Structure she familiarized as the Palace. She started jogging towards the building as did Kitana once she set her sights upon it, but both were halted briefly by a familiar voice,

"Hey wait!" Liu(E2) shouted as he jogged towards the two females. "You sure you want to just go in there, I mean there is no telling what to expect here" Liu cautioned hesitantly. Before Kitana could respond an Edenian soldier rushed towards her from the other side of the white bridge.

"My Lady! There you are, Queen Sindel is looking for you, come." He shouted before he noticed a woman in pink skin tight suit with a face resembling kitana's, only hers was veiled concealing her not so delicate features.

"Mileena! Guards!" he alarmed as two of the nearby Knights rushed to his aid and spotted the familiar pink garbed female. They all readied themselves with their weapons, as Kitana stepped in front of the slightly frightened Mileena, fiercely.

"No! She is with me, she means no harm! Lower your weapons" she ordered

"Are you sure my lady!" they questioned her "Yes, positive" she confirmed.

"Very well then, lower them men. As I was saying my lady, the Queen requests your presence. Come if you will." The Edenian knight continued as he made his way towards the Palace with the seven warriors following.

Kitana marveled at the sight of the palace as it resembled the visions she had once seen in her dreams of Edenia. The Palace was at least four stories with three sections. They headed into the center, passing through the large double doors and the knights that stood beside them. They soon reached another set of doors as they halted before them. Two guards were in front as one looked in confusion at Kitana and Jade as he began,

"Lady Kitana, I, I thought you were already, in, uh…" he started to ask as his fellow Knight, cut in, "No she is here, as you can see" he corrected.

"But I could have sworn you were already inside with the Queen, and you too General" the uncertain knight continued as he looked to Jade upon finishing his words.

"General?" Jade blurted ambiguously.

"Maybe im just getting old or maybe my eyes require medical attention." the knight concluded wiping his eyes. "Uh the Queen is inside waiting for you, my Lady"

"We'll come, let's see your mother, the queen." Jade insisted as she put her fist towards the door prepared to give it a knock, before she was stopped,

"Now wait, I mean this is already strange enough, do we really want to—" Liu(E2) warned once more before his wife cut in, "I know, but, what else can we do?"

"Ill tell you" Jade quickly insinuated as she proceeded to knock on the two doors, earning a glare from Kitana, "Jade!" the princess quietly snapped.

"What?, its your mother, she will be happy to see you." Jade smirked

"Or she'll freak out seeing _two_ kitanas' and jades'...and Liu Kangs'…" Kung Lao came in.

"Ill admit, I would freak out too if I saw another Jade" Kitana sneered, earning herself an evil glare from Jade, "Bitch".

Kitana rolled her eyes at Jade's comment as they turned to the door which was opening, slowly revealing the person behind it. As the doors extended they began to reveal a woman with dark skinned complexion, long waist length hair and a green skin tight outfit, very similar to what kitana was wearing. As he face was revealed, Kitana's eyes grew large at the sight of her. As did the rest of the group, including Jade, who's mouth dropped from its former position. The female was no doubt this world's Jade. Although they group expected this, the sight was still just as astonishing.

"Yes- ?" she answered before she gazed upon the eye widening sight of what stood once behind those doors. She was speechless as her face assumed the same shape as her earth 2 counterpart.

"Are you freaking out?' Liu(E1) slightly joked to Kitana as she was silent for a moment still a little stunned.

"Who is it jade?" A feminine voice called out from behind the present mind blown jade. "Uhh' she muttered.

"Jade, are you okay?" The voice asked as the volume became louder and clearer as if it was nearing her. Small footsteps could be heard as a woman began to come closer to Jade(E1). The door opened wider as the woman revealed herself, "Your standing there like you've seen a ghost or something…" She said before she too became flabbergasted.

The woman who soon appeared beside her was none other than her trusted friend and charge, the Princess of Edenia, Kitana(E1).

The princess(E2) was in similar sensation upon seeing her twin as well. Both Lius', Kai, Mileena and Kung Lao were too struck dumb with surprise at the identical women.

"Kitana? Jade?" yet another womanly voice called out this time seeming a bit mature then the others. "Whats gotten into you two, is someone there-" She spoke briefly before she too became overwhelmed with this sensation that held a firm grasp over everyone among the group. This woman was the Queen herself; Sindel, Kitana biological mother.

"Kita-na..." she choked looking onto her Alternate daughter and then to the allies surrounding her. The moment turned into one of complete silence as the three females from within the room stared onto the seven strangers outside it all stunned in their own way by their view. The lond dead silence was soon disrupted by an unsuspecting voice from among the seven intruders.

"Umm, hello..." mileena greeted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**IF YOU FIND YOURSELVES CONFUSED IN ANY PART OF THE STORY PLEASE SAY SO! IT IS VERY IMPERATIVE THAT I KNOW SO I CAN CLEAR THAT UP, EITHER BY REWRITING PARTS OR EXPLAINING THEM TO YOU VIA MESSAGE. BUT IF YOU ARE CONFUSED AND DONT SAY NOTHING I WONT KNOW, SO PLEASE NOTE YOUR CONFUSION TO ME IN A REVIEW OR A PM. I WILL RESPOND! THANK YOU. :)**

**okay chapt 2, alittle bit shorter than chapt 1, but hopefully a little more informative of the situation. i think ill be distingushing the chars by "Earth1" and "Earth2". aka johnny's idea. :)so (E1) and (E2) when both are in the same area.  
><strong>

**just to give a little bit of clearing up, as you know the Earth1/present time chars are in 'post MK4' era. Earth2 chars are in _thier_ version of a 'Post Deception era'. this will be more revealed with time.**

**may seem slow now, but the best is yet to come i personally cant wait till it does, but 1 chapt at a time, right? as they say 'its not how you start but how you finish.' also dont mind any spelling or grammer errors, we are all human and we make mistakes. no need for 'grammer nazis'.**

**thank you for those of you who have taken the time to check out Mortal Kombat:Parallel and those of you who review. please continue to do so if your still interested. ****reviews are always welcomed from everyone. they help keep the story going. :)**

**thank you and stay tuned for the next chapter in MK:P.**


	4. MK:P Daizenshuu Guide

**Mortal Kombat: Parallel - Daizenshuu...of sorts: UPDATED!  
><strong>

This is a page ive decided to do, to review the situations so far in Mortal Kombat Parallel. I know parallel universes colliding, two of the same chars in one scene, and timelines can be confusing especially if not written that well, so ill try as best i can to clear up what would be confusing or not quite clear. I will have this updated every chapter. Please go to this for guidance! this is the MKP '**Daizenshuu**'. LOL inspired by DBZ.

* * *

><p><strong>MK Universe 1(MK canon)MKU1/Original MK timeline:**

Set in Original **Canon** Mortal Kombat timeline. Ive ventured into the **canon** timeline's past(MK4) and set that as the **present** **and main time period of this story..**.for now.

It has been a year since Shinnok's invasion in 1997(which is when MK4 came out), it is presently 1998 in 'Earthrealm1". so this is 'Post MK4/Gold'.

MKU1 Cast: **Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Sub Zero(Kuai Liang), Kung Lao, Jax(with bionics), Kai, Cyrax, Raiden, Kitana, Jade, Sindel..._(so far)_**

All chars of MKU1 are in their MK4/Gold appearance. as that is the current time period.

Most of **MKU2**'s heroes were transported to this timeline/universe by Quan Chi's sorcery. They have since returned to their timeline(MKU2).

* * *

><p><strong>MK Universe 2(non canon, fanfiction)MKU2/Alternate MK timeline:  
><strong>

MK Universe 2 is an **Alternate timeline** of the MKU1 aka 'Mk canon' timeline Made up by **ULTIMATEbudokai3**.

**Earthrealm2** and **Outworld2** are located in MKU2.

-MKU2 is Presently set in _**A **_Alternate version of **MKU1's 'Deception' time period**(which MKU1 has not reached yet in this story).

-MKU2's version of the 'Deception' time period is taking place **8 years from it's version of the MK4 time period as well as MKU1's (present)MK4 time period.**

**-MKU2 timeline is not canon, it is fanfiction. It has nothing to do with the new mk9 timeline.**

-The **Portalbox** is a small box designed to serve as a more mobile way to go to different realms. MKU2 Quan Chi used a mysterious powerful spell to mystically change the OIA's portalbox destination, this caused the heroes of MKU2 to be transported to Earth1 in MKU1 instead of Earth2 in MKU2 aka _**THEIR**_ earth.

-Some chars of MKU2 are **slightly older looking in appearance**- (Liu Kang, Kitana) stated so far.

-Good guys: **Liu Kang, Kitana, Sub Zero(Bi Han), Jade, Mileena(good), Hanzo(scorpion), Jax(no bionics), Nightwolf, Sareena, Kenshi(who is not blind), Smoke(human), Sektor(good and not a cyborg), Frost(good), Kana(scropion's wife in MKL)...so far. chars will seem OOC, hence 'Alternate'**

-Bad guys:** Quan Chi(appears to be an old pale version of his MKU1 appearance), Tanya, Chameleon(dead), Tremor(dead), Rain(dead), Hydro(cyborg, dead). **some of their clothing and physical appearance are bit different as well.

-In chapt 1, the battle with Quan Chi and his forces is in the Outworld of MKU2 aka 'Outworld2'

-In chapt 2, the brief scene with Sektor, Kana, and Frost at OIA is in the earthrealm of MKU2 aka 'Earth2'

-MKU2: All chars of MKU2 are currently back in Earth2

**Notable differences in MKU2: **

**-S****onya is dead(died during Shinnok's invasion). in MKU1 she is obviously alive.**

**-Sub Zero is Bi Han, and has confirmed a number of times that he does not have a brother(implying Kuai Liang(bi han's brother in MKU1 as well as the second Sub Zero)possibly does not exist in MKU2. One could also assume that Noob Saibot possibly does not exist in MKU2 as well since Bi han is noob saibot in MKU1 canon) This is further suggested when Kenshi points out that chameleon has the abilities of '6' ninjas; all of which have been seen or mentioned. (in MKU1 he has abilities of all 7 primary ninjas in MK including noob.)**

**-Sektor/Mileena/Frost are good guys. (in MKU1 they are all evil.)**

**-Frost is Bi han's sister(not yet stated if she is older or younger), she is also stated to have long hair.(her MKU1 counterpart has short hair, and it is not yet known if she shares a biological relation to Bi han or Kuai Liang).**

**-Hanzo is no longer a spectre(it was implied that he was a one point), nor likes to be called Scorpion(In MKU1, Hanzo is still the undead spectre Scorpion.) Hanzo appears to have a wife named Kana.(in MKU1, hanzo had a wife and a child but they were murdered, though her name is not known in canon, in MK legacy, his wife is named Kana.).**

**-Hanzo and Bi han appear to have a mutual respect for one another.(in MKU1, Sub Zero(both Bi han and Kuai Liang) and Scorpion(hanzo) are hated enemies). It is not yet known if they were in MKU2.**

**-Liu Kang and Kitana are married in MKU2.(in MKU1 they are not married but they do have feelings for one another. Kitana proposed to Liu after shinnok's defeat but he reluctantly denied the offer.)**

**-Jade and Kitana appear to have a strong animosity towards one another(for reasons not yet stated, though it is hinted by Tanya that Jade may have been involved in some sort of betrayal involving Kitana and her earthrealm allies at one point). This rivalry is further shown in Chapt 3, when Jade willingly tell Sindel, Kitana and Jade of Edenia1 about Kitana's brief affair with Rain to which Kitana attempts to kill her before being stopped by her husband Liu.(in MKU1 Jade and Kitana are the best of friends, kitana considers jade a sister.)**

**-Kitana cares for mileena as a sister. This bond is further explained by Kitana of earth2 in Chapt 3(in MKU1 kitana and mileena are hated enemies).**

**-Kitana and Rain were once best friends in MKU2. it is hinted by both Rain and Kitana that they had a one time love thing recently, but only for Kitana to gain inside information on Quan Chi, possibly at the time unknown to Rain, whom Kitana was deceiving. (in MKU1, Kitana and Rain met during MK3, but at no other time pass that. they did not have feelings for one another in no period of MKU1 timeline.**

**-Edenia is still apart of Outworld in MKU2(as mentioned by Liu kang and Kitana). In MKU1(edenia was freed from outworld after shao kahn was defeated)**

**-The OIA(Outerworld Investigation Agency) in Earth2 appears slightly different in Earth1 OIA (as stated by Liu Kang, who appears to be a member of OIA in Earth2, possibly someone of command.) The OIA was destroyed By Quan Chi once he allied with Outworld forces of MKU3.  
><strong>

**-Most villains have been killed (Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, The Dragon King, Chameleon, Tremor, Rain, Baraka, Reptile, Rain, Kobra,Hydro, Cyrax) as stated so far. (in MKU1, most villains are still alive...just defeated waiting to set events into motion that will lead to the Deadly alliance, deception and inevitably armageddon...and we all know that outcome...).**

* * *

><p><strong>MK Universe 3(non canon)MKU3  
><strong>

-MK Universe 3 is another Alternate timeline that Quan Chi has discovered.

-Outworld3 is in MKU3

-Alternate versions of: Liu Kang, Li Mei, Kenshi, Mileena, Kano, Noob Saibot, Mavado, Reptile (called Komodai), Durak, and Skarlet have been seen so far.

-Liu Kang is evil in MKU3, he is also the 'Dragon King' and ruler of Outworld.

-Liu made an alliance with Quan Chi from MKU2 to help conquer ALL the realms of MKU2 to expand his power.

-He has a vast army of Warriors from different races in Outworld including: Taraktans, Saurians, Lin Kuei Cybers, Shokan, ninjas.

-It is implied that Liu was once good, until he was 'given' the realm of Outworld as an ally to Earthrealm. The addition eventually corrupted him and made him power hungry. He was also mentioned to have turned on his former allies including his wife Kitana who he killed himself for an unknown reason, along with his other allies of Earthrealm.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope these explanations has cleared up some confusion, but if it hasn't, PLEASE do not hesitate to tell me what you are confused about so that i may clear it up. I WILL respond to you. if the review or questions is coming from one without an account, i will reply in the **reviews page**.

If THIS "daizenshuu" is confusing, let me know! lol

i do not want my readers to be confused, so please state your confusion in the reviews or PM me.

thank you for reading and please continue to enjoy the story.


	5. Chapter 3: The Princess and the Champion

**MK: Parallel - Chapter 3**

**The Princess and the Champion.**

**MKU2 - EARTH:2- Outerworld Investigation Agency**

As night began to overcome the day, deep in the lower levels of the OIA building, former Lin Kuei warrior, current Earthrealm protector and also OIA's top physicist, Sektor, sat exhausted at the large mainframe computer systems continuing his desperate attempts to locate his missing allies. He started this search almost a day ago, but to no success. Sektor's weary eyes couldn't keep open as his energy and patience started to fatigue rapidly after so many long hours with no answers to the question that has plagued his mind since; What happened to his friends?

"I still can't locate them, Ive tried everything." Sektor sighed deeply; as he suddenly dropped his head straight on his desk, face first. He was greatly exhausted. So much that even Kana, who had been occupied at another section of the mainframe had noticed and began to take concern for her friend. Sektor hadn't gotten out of his chair or eaten anything for hours, his dedication and unrelenting commitment was that strong for his friends. She began to walk slowly towards him as she placed a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Sektor, please, I know you are trying desperately hard to find them but you need rest, I know you are exhausted" She told him with her sweet Japanese accented tone of concern.

"Thank you Kana, but I must know what happened to them, what if they need our help, or Quan Chi has them in elder gods knows what?" Sektor replied as he slightly lifted his head, looking to Kana from the corner of his fatigued eyes.

"I know, but you need a fresh start, and rejuvenating your brain and body will help you."

"…You are right Kana, but even with a break, I still couldn't sleep without the location of their whereabouts still plaguing my mind." He deeply sighed as he lifted himself back up and fell back on his chair letting the black soft leather comfort of it keep his body upright as his energy failed him.

"I know, im worried about Hanzo, it seemed like only yesterday, he came back to me, and we were as one again…and if I lose him again, I…" she started before her tone began to choke at the horrifying thought of losing her beloved husband again. Suddenly as if Sektor was overtaken with a boost of energy he sat himself up and his eyes widened and became stern, as he looked towards Kana's teary eyes.

"No, you wont, Not after all he's been through to get you back in his life. It's been the best thing to happen to him in a very long time. I will find him and ALL our friends."

Feeling a small bit of comfort in Sektor's words, she put out a small but beautiful smile "Thank you Sektor, you've been such a good friend to me. I have no doubt we'll find them, but for now, rest, please."

"Okay" he succumbed "oh, where's Frost?"

"She's still taunting that black dragon woman" Kana responded with a slight giggle that was shared with Sektor. The amusement was nice for the moment but Sektor's mind once again returned to thoughts of his missing allies, as he looked back towards the mainframe screen once again, with a dreaded look in his face.

{Im not sure where you all are, but I pray you aren't in any danger.} Sektor thought to himself. As he did, it was as if Kana could read his mind as she too had a very similar though. With a look and spirit of hope, She gazed towards the blank mysteries of space from the skylight that was letting the moon's light peak through.

{Hanzo…wherever you are, honey…I hope you're alright…}

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile in MKU1 - Earth1 - OIA<span>**

The OIA of the alternate Earth has also been working tirelessly for the past lot of hours to figure out how to get their strange visitors back to their time. Sonya, Jax of both the present and future, as well as Kenshi have all been trying to use what technology they have to create a portal to the future, but the task has deemed damn near impossible…and why shouldn't it?

"This is harder than I thought, how the hell are we going to break through time…?" Jax of the present earth stressed to himself as he massaged his temples.

"Where's that damn coffee!" His longtime and most trusted female partner Sonya shouted, which had caught his attention.

"Here ma'am, apologies" one of the rookie OIA agents responded as he rushed over to the heated Lieutenant with a cup of steaming coffee. Sonya took the coffee and took a sip before her face cringed in disgust; no doubt something didn't taste right about her beverage.

"Uggh, tastes like yesterday's coffee!" she complained

"This was made today ma,am"

"Well then, get me tomorrow's coffee, it should taste like today's, right?" she demanded of him sarcastically.

"Uh…right"

"Well go!" she demanded sternly for the young man.

"Yes ma,am" he responded as he rushed off

As Sonya put her attention towards more pressing matters she heard a familiar voice, it was her friend Jax(E1). He knew she was getting irritated and stressed over this whole issue, and he also know how much of a real bitch she could be when she gets that way.

"Give the kid a break, you been bossin him around since he got here."

"Yea i guess, im just a little…irritated with all this 2 earths shit" she sighed. "I wanna help but…I don't know how to help this situation, how the hell are we going to travel to the future?"

"Well, if we can get a old DeLorean and Doc Emmett…Future here we come." Jax joked, much to both his and Sonya's amusement.

"Anyway…how's Kenshi and the others doing?" she asked

"Well, he found some similarities with some of the circuitry and stuff, but even with the energy we found in the spot the portal opened at, we can't quite create a portal from it…not with our tech.

"Damn…then how the hell are they gonna get back…?"

"I don't know girl…but we'll keep trying…In the meantime, we've been getting to know one another. Kenshi is some physicist, and has quite a story to tell about himself, the other Jax too. Its at least stopped us from being so bored with all this shit."

"Oh yea…well, im all ears…I need a damn break anyway…oh, where is Sub Zero and the others?" Sonya inquired.

"Oh, Johnny has them busy…oh yea and Scorpion went off somewhere, said he'll be back"

"Ill tell ya, that guy really gets under my skin, I don't care if he's good or not, Scorpion is Scorpion" Sonya remarked, to which Jax agreed, "Yea, you got that right…"

Just in another area in the large operations room, were the Lin Kuei grandmaster, Kuai liang; the Sub Zero of the present Earth as well as Bi Han, the Sub Zero of Earth2, Nightwolf, Sareena and Smoke. All were standing around waiting for any new information about getting them back to Earth 2, but in the meantime they were being "entertained" with Johnny Cage's stories about his past adventures in Outworld, much to the discomfort and boredom of most of his 'listeners'…

"So then this big centaur creature, Motaro comes at me and I mean he is HUGE, bulging horns and muscles, everything. He looked like a devil horse. But that didn't matter, it was just like my movie Time Smashers. I did a few sweet shadow kicks here and there, a couple of other attacks…uhh that didn't quite work, but I held him off though, then it was like 10 or 20 of them coming, you should have been there, it was ON! So then I-"

"I must see how the others are fairing with creating the portal…" the annoyed Bi Han said as he took off to the main operations area, as another voice shouted afterwards,

"Right behind you…" Sareena followed him. Smoke and Kuai Liang immediately followed not uttering one word to excuse themselves, leaving Johnny with only Nightwolf as his audience.

"Oh common guys it's gonna get to the good part!" He shouted trying to get back most of his audience but to no avail.

"Those ninjas, they think they're so cool, they can just walk off all cool like that, didn't even say 'excuse me'…ah, well, at least your still here Nightwolf"

"Oh…yes um, continue…" Nightwolf said fronting his boredom with a 'smile of interest'.

"Alright so where was I oh yea…oh yea, so then -"

{Kenshi, I hope you get that portalbox fixed soon…perhaps I should have gone with Liu, I am sure their having more fun then I…} Nightwolf though to himself, trying to block out Johnny.

* * *

><p><strong><span>MKU1 - Edenia1 –Grand Palace<span>**

"No, no, I said it's A future, not your future…" Liu(E2) said towards the misunderstanding group of Edenian royalty.

"Okay so, I understand…mostly, You are us from an alternate future" Kitana(E1) explained making sure she had the story accurate. Liu(E2) put out a slight smile and nodded, "Yes, now you've got it"

Since Liu and his friends from both the present and his future arrived in Edenia, they have been entertaining the Queen Sindel, her Daughter Princess Kitana, and her bodyguard and General of the Edenian resistance, Jade with how this case of duel persons happened. Slowly but surely as startled as they with all of the mind-blowing information, they got the main concept.

"This is unheard of" Sindel observed. "I pray Raiden and Sonya can help you all return to your home, It is unfortunate that you happened upon us in such a situation."

With most nodding in agreement of Sindel, Kitana(E1) glared upon a familiar face, a face she had known throughout most of her life, a face she has known for the past thousands of years to be one of her most hated enemies, a face that she was raised to believe was her sister, but merely...a clone.

"If I may ask" Kitana of the present looked upon the alternate version of herself, "Why are you sided with Mileena? Here, she is my evil clone, and one person whom I truly despise. We have her locked away in a cell, where she currently rots while awaiting death." Kitana explained quite grimly, which left Mileena's expression gripped slightly with discomfort.

"That sounds harsh…" Liu(E2) responded.

Kitana(E2)' put a warming hand upon the disturbed Mileena to reassure her that she wasn't the horrid Mileena her counterpart spoke of…at least, not anymore.

"It's okay. She said warmly to her sister, "I promise you that Mileena isn't like the one you speak of in this world. She is kind, and warm hearted, and though she has done her share of violent acts, if you take that away, she is just a young woman that's to herself but deep down, seeking a friend."

"When I was first introduced to Mileena, At the time, I wasn't too fond of her, ill admit, because I liked being the 'only child', and the most favored of Shao Kahn. But with time, as we started being assigned on missions together, I began to notice how alone she appeared to be. She hardly spoke and only spoke when spoken to. For at least a few centuries, I really had no idea what she sounded like. She was a loner. Eventually I reached out to her and she eventually responded to me. I realized that she was just in need of someone to be her friend, despite her flaws…". As she said that, Mileena turned her face slightly as she put a hand over her veiled disfigured mouth in a bit of shame for her horrid tarkatan fangs.

"I decided to be that person, as selfish as I was then, I decided to be that friend…that sister.

"Since then, I have tried my best to love and care for her deeply, and protect her like an older sibling protects their younger one, even after I found out that she was a clone. She is my sister, and I love her as such." Kitana finished, much to the respect and admiration of everyone in the room, but not as much as Mileena herself. Though she didn't, she wanted to just go and hug her sister so tightly after Kitana's comforting and loving words passed through her ears.

"Honestly, there were few I could truly call family and very few I could truly call friends during my days under Shao Kahn's rule. Most of them are dead now or consider me a traitor…and some, I give no shit for these days…excuse my language…" Kitana(E2) sneered as she glared straight to a short haired dark skinned woman with a skin tight green outfit whom she once called her best friend many, many millennia ago.

"Oooh, that was low…but it's fine, I was fortunate that we broke our friendship, once I saw you for the snotty bitch you really were back then and don't deny it" Jade(E2) retorted back to her former friend.

"It also let me in on what a manipulative and deceptive, backstabbing, slut, you were; don't deny that…" Kitana(E2) came back, causing the tension that sparked between them to grow.

"Oh, here we are, you—", Jade(E2) started, "Ladies! Please!" Liu(E2) interrupted jade's reply sternly catching their attention as he wanted. "As much as I normally enjoy seeing you two claw away at each other…not here"

"You are right, apologies everyone." Kitana(E2) said. The brief exchange of harsh words left most in the present to wonder how what they knew to be true about jade and Kitana, was so much different in this other world who stumbled upon them.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it that you two seem to be more enemies then friends? Here, Jade and I are as sisters, and we love and care for each other, as you and Mileena in your world." Kitana(E1) asked of the two future women.

"It is a long story, and one I wish to avoid, in order to avoid a bigger confrontation then the one you just witnessed." Kitana(E2) answered.

"Agreed…" her husband followed.

"I understand." Kitana(E1) told her future counterpart.

"…But, despite our current relationship now, believe it or not…Jade and I were as sisters at one…very brief point…when we were still serving Shao Kahn. Now, most of us, have changed and we're seeking redemption for the crimes we've committed in the past." Kitana(E2) explained.

"Don't speak for me" Jade(E2) commented in slight disagreement, "I know I am new to this 'good guy hero crap', but I don't feel remorse for any of the murders ive done. It was a job…one I took great pride in doing, as did you at one time." Jade(E2) nagged

"But now, Yes, Im not killing the innocents…just the guilty." Jade(E2) reassured them. Sindel looked onto the short haired fierce beauty, and after noticing her stern and tenacious attitude and tone during her speech, she asked of this alternate Jade,

"What made you want to change?, I almost refuse to believe Kitana changed your mind"

"Well, you know what they say, if you can't beat em…" Liu(E2) sarcastically joked.

"No, that's not it…" Jade(E2) rolled her eyes.

"Smoke got to her…" Kitana(E2) came in

"Smoke?" Kitana(E1) inquired unclear of what her counterpart was referring to.

"Smoke, Sub Zero's friend?" Liu(E1) inquired, to which the Kitana(E2) nodded, "They share feelings for one another; he's the one that got her to change…after a nigh-

"Your mouth is springing forth words it has no business letting loose, princess cunt" Jade(E2) interrupted hastily and very sternly.

"So perhaps you need to strike my personal business from your mind…or find yourself a princess no longer…" Jade(E2) sneered adding a bit of a subtle threat…one Kitana(E2) no doubt caught as she came back once more,

"Jade I always knew you were smart, but your last comment suggests otherwise."

"Do not think you are better than me Kitana, in our darker days you might have been the best at what you did, im not denying that, but my kombat skills have always been equal to yours…if not better." Jade(E2) smirked

"Apparently not better, since I was the preferred killer out of us. You were never better than me Jade…you lacked the skills to compete with me, and it was your envy of me that sprang forth the long series of the rest of your devious repertoire that, I will admit; you do better me in, that got us to where we are now…just one excuse away from me killing you where you stand." Kitana(E2) retorted

"If you're so eager to leave this world, then I welcome the attempt right here and now…" Jade(E2) replied

"Very well—" Kitana responded before being interrupted, "Enough! I swear, you two…",Liu(E2) snapped "Again, Apologies for my wife and her…'frienemy'. It's been like this since they -

"Oh you two are married!" Sindel came in with a bit of surprise as well as joy at the sudden words of the alternate Liu.

"Yes" both the mortal kouple of the alternate world answered simultaneously.

"Well Kitana, you and Liu are married in the future, perhaps you two will be together as you'd like one day in the near future here." Sindel said turning to her daughter.

"I hope so…one day." She said looking towards the liu she had grown to love over the long hard years.

"Im afraid I don't understand, you two seem to like each other, how come you can't be together as the two of you would like." Kitana(E2) asked the two lovers of the past.

"I honestly don't know…" liu(E1) started as he began to become a little sorrow, "I…I think I made a mistake…by not accepting your offer." He said turning to the Kitana he knew,

"How?" she responded "Because, I don't see why I can't live my life the way I want, even as champion. Why can't I marry you?"

"Liu, you said your duties were to your realm. I understand that." She told him

"Yes, but…that shouldn't affect, Us…" Liu(E1) woefully sighed

"Well, I guess you could say fate brought us together" Liu(E2) came in after a moment of silence in the large room full of people.

"Kitana was trying to find a way to end Shao Khan after she found out the truth about her family and I just so happen to be trying to do the same thing, after he took over earthrealm and-

"Wait, What! Shao Kahn took over Earth?" Liu(E1) hastily interrupted.

"Yea…he did. Kung Lao didn't defeat Goro in the 10th tournament, so that gave Shao Khan the right to take Earth…and he did…with great pride might I add.

"Wait what do you mean Kung Lao, you mean Kung Lao who was defeated by Goro 500 years ago?" Kung Lao pondered.

"That happened…then 500 years later, the descendent also named Kung lao, you I guess, were chosen to represent the shaolin in the 10th MK. You didn't succeed…Goro killed you and Outworld won…talk about history repeating itself…" Liu(E2) slightly joked.

* * *

><p>The words were mind-boggling to everyone in the present. Shao Kahn claimed earthrealm, after so many years of struggle, turmoil, and failed attempts, Shao Kahn finally succeeded in taking control of Earthrealm at least this Alternate world.<p>

"For what seemed like many years, Earthrealm was part of Outworld. Shao Kahn and his squads conquered us, annihilated most of the human race and took their souls. The governments of the world were helpless to stop Shao Kahn. They all fell despite the technological "advantage". Shao kahn saw fit to keep the 'useful' humans alive once he thought to make use of their science and technology. He used them to create OutworldTech; weapons, vehicles, computers, everything. Outworld became much more advanced over time." Liu(E2) pasued. He stood up from his seat and began pacing around the room, continuing his story which had everyone's attention with a passion.

"I was one of the few people who survived the assault. The survivors formed small resistance groups that were scattered across Outworld. We survived by fighting, running, and hiding from the assassins and resident creatures that were told to kill us upon sight. I was one of the best warriors of the resistance, Myself, some of my shaolin bothers, Sonya, Jax, Kai, Master Bo Rai Cho, and even Johnny. Because of us, The resistance survived and with time, we kept it as strong as it was. Im still not sure how, but Outworld's time differs from earth's time, I don't know if time is slower or faster, but it seemed like I was in Outworld for years a lot longer than ive been in Earthrealm."

"No long from then, I met Kitana. She was assigned to kill me, since I became one of Shao Kahn's number one targets. We met one night and to my surprise and relief, she didn't even try to strike me. I had always known from stories the outworld citizens talked about; Kitana the Ruthless, bloody princess, all those names they called her. So, when I first met her, I expected a fight to the death, so I was shocked…when she struck a conversation with me…instead of one of her steel fans" Liu(E2) chuckled a little, as did his wife.

"She had told me of her plight to defeat Shao Kahn and it all sounded legit but I wasn't quite sure at first, but…going against my better judgment…I trusted her and she did me, and together, along with the resistance as well as Sub Zero and Smoke, who joined us later, we planned out a series of events that ultimately led to me challenging Shao Khan to Mortal Kombat in return for releasing the Earthrealm. I won and became the Champion of Mortal Kombat."

"After I defeated Shao Kahn, the magic energies that enabled earthrealm to merge with Outworld, depleted. I offered her to stay with me in earthrealm and help rebuild it. we got to know each other more and I found myself falling for her, as did she. Shao Kahn tried once again to invade earth, and i found myself teaming up once more with her and my old allies from the resistance to defeat him…but this time would be the last.

I killed Shao Kahn…and haven't seen him since..." Liu(E2) deviously boasted.

"For some reason, Edenia did not unfuse with Outworld and I vowed Kitana I would try my hardest to restore Edenia to…well this. Kitana and I got married 1 year after Shinnok's invasion failed and we were at peace again, that was 7 years ago."

"Since then, a lot has happened recently. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung took over Outworld and formed a deadly alliance. They figured they needed to take out the threats preventing them from reaching their goals of domination throughout the realms. I was one of those threats…and sure enough…they killed me." Liu revealed. The shock of the words Liu(E2) sprung forth had a strong grip on everyone, especially Liu of the present.

"Oh, im sor—" Sindel started before Liu(E2) cut in,"Don't be…im alive now." Liu(E2) said in reassurance.

"But during my absence, a lot happened…a lot of our guys, ones we knew since the Outworld days were killed trying to stop them, good fighters, and the ones that were left like Kitana, and them, also failed to stop those two. However, as fate would have it, Quan Chi turned on Shang Tsung and that alliance was short lived. But as soon as it seems like we've reached peace, someone else comes on the scene to add a whole new dimension to the story and that someone was Onaga, the Original Emperor of Outworld." Liu(E2) revealed

"Onaga?" Kitana(E1)inquired.

"Before Shao Kahn took the throne, a dragon creature named Onaga, was the emperor, with shao khan as his advisor much like shang was to kahn. Shao khan poisoned him and took over his throne some time later, guess he was to much of a coward to fight him."

"If shao kahn was afraid, this Onaga, must have been really a force to be reckoned with" Jade(E1) said, gaining the others' nod of agreement.

"Indeed, he was." Liu(E1) assured her, "Onaga fought with Quan Chi, Shang Tsung and Raiden who had also tried to stop them all by sacrificing himself, but that didn't succeed; some god…" Liu(E2) snorted.

"With Quan Chi and Shang Tsung dead for that moment, my soul was freed along with a lot of others, and thanks to a friend, I was able to get my body back. At that time, I was happy that I could return to help the others, and be with Kitana again…at least until I was informed with current events…some of a more personal matter…" Liu(E2) said before giving his wife the brief look of disapproval she did not want to see from him.

Jade(E2) caught the brief moment between the two and thought this would be the perfect time to do in Kitana and let them all know of her 'unfaithful activities' while her husband was gone. Jade knew it was wrong, but she couldn't care less. Jade disliked Kitana with a passion and has for many years; at any chance she got, Jade loved making Kitana's life a living hell, so she blurted out what everyone was not prepared to heat,

"…Yea, such as, when he found out Kitana was fucking someone else…"

"JADE!" Kitana(E2) snapped furiously at the devious Jade.

"What? Why Kitana?" Sindel asked the alternate version of her Daughter

"It's wasn't like that, it was a—" Kitana(E2) started desperately before she was interrupted by a voice she did not want to hear

"She was grieving, an old friend took advantage and tried to cheer her up with his wits and charm and just like a common, gullible whore, she eat it up and gave it up." Jade(E2) smirked, causing Kitana's anger and frustration at Jade to only build up…waiting for the final trigger, which was to come in just a minute…as Jade continued, much to everyone's discomfort but not nearly as much as Kitana and her husband.

"Then she wants to say, it was to get information on Quan chi, which it might have been, but I think, there was something else going on…apart of her that actually wanted it…what an unfaithful whore." She teased

"That did it…" Kitana(E2) snapped suddenly as she got up from her seat and attempted to jump furiously upon Jade who was prepared for it from the start. Kitana's rage was unleashed but as quickly as it was; it was tamed by her husband. Liu(E2) proceeded to quickly grab hold of his wife by placing her arms around her torso locking her arms in place. Kitana fought to get out of the strong hold her husband had on her,

"LET ME GO!" she demanded fiercely, still trying to get out of his firm hold.

"Ugh, No kitana!" he responded trying to keep her from literally tearing Jade limb from limb, as he know she had every intent on doing that.

"I swear to the elder gods, once I get my hands on you!" she sneered at Jade who was but only a few feet away from the hot princess…

"No, not now!" Liu(E2) snapped at her. Sindel who was flabbergasted at what was taking place in her throne room.

"Sister, please calm yourself" Mileena tried to sway her explosive sister.

"Let her go, Liu Kang, I want to see what she's going to do…" Jade(E2) demanded of Liu as she gave a devious grin towards the bounded Kitana who was still struggling to get free of Liu's grip.

"What did I do to you! Jade, huh! What!" Kitana(E2) snapped

"You have know idea, but I do, and im getting even, little by little." Jade(E2) came back

"Enough! Ive heard and seen enough! " Sindel stood up and loudly snapped which gained everyone's attention and silence.

"I know both Jade and my daughter, and they are as sisters to one another, but it pains me deeply to see them trying to rip each other's hearts from their chest! I don't care what world they are from!"

"I have enjoyed your company, truly I have, and I am sorry for your current predicament, but you all have issues that you need to work out. I would suggest you both take a walk and calm yourselves.

"You don't have to tell me…ive heard enough too…" Liu(E2) blurted as he let go completely of his wife and turned about towards the large throne doors.

"Liu, I—" Kitana(E2) started but was quickly interrupted, "Kitana, I really don't want to talk anymore about this, im trying my best to get over that whole thing, but…I just can't believe you…" Liu(E2) shunned.

"Liu…please…" kitana(E2) choked out as tears swelled her hazel eyes. Liu turned away from her and went out the throne room, "…liu"

Kitana covered her face with her palms as she started mildly sobbing for a moment. Everyone expressions were softened and remorseful, everyone's but Jade's who was actually reveling in the moment. As if Kitana knew, she raised her head and glared at the Jade she knew grimly, "I…Hate You" she quietly snarled as she ran out of the throne room.

Jade's response was at first, a bit of shock as her eyes widened very briefly upon hearing those words then returned to their previous, devious form, "The feeling is mutual…" she replied as she too left the throne room. As the tension left the room the others looked on still numb with the shock and surprise of what had just happened.

"…wow" Kai blurted

"Perhaps we should talk to them, Mother?" Kitana(E1)suggested to her calmed mother. "Hmm, perhaps your right Kitana, you come with me my dear. Jade, you and Kung Lao go find your alternate, perhaps she could use a bit of you to calm her down. Liu Kang, take Kai, go to your alternate see about him, perhaps he'll listen to himself." Sindel half joked.

"...What about me?" a voice spoke out to the surprise of most.

Sindel looked back and it had come from a lonely Mileena, "You can come with me." Sindel told her, Mileena simply nodded as she walked towards the two Edenian women to join them on their way. After informing the royal guard of their departure, they all left the palace and pursed their destinations.

Kitana(E2) had not gone far from the palace as she was spotted sitting at a nearby fountain, Sindel, Mileena and Kitana(E1)walked in her direction, while Liu, Kung Lao and their accomplices went their separate ways to find the Liu and Jade of Earth2.

"Kitana…" Sindel spoke as she walked slowly towards her. Kitana(E2) was setting on the fountain bench waving her hand in the sparkling clear water, still as anguished as ever caused by the recent event.

"Hey…' she whispered not even looking up towards her mother as she, Mileena and her present counterpart each sat beside the spirit broken princess.

"I thought I would come to check up on you after what happened…"

"Thank you…you know, Edenia is so beautiful, the lands are so rich with life, the waters, and the kind citizens. You are extremely blessed to have such a beautiful realm to call your own."

"We owe Edenia's resurrection to Liu Kang…if it wasn't for him, Edenia would still be apart of Outworld. We are forever in his debt." Kitana(E1) said to her.

"And…Liu is somewhat what we wanted to talk to you about…" Sindel came in as she paused for a moment. Upon hearing her words, Kitana's eyes began to fill tears around them as the old ones fell down her cheeks. "Back there with what went on with you and Jade, what she said…is that true?

Kitana(E2) closed her eyes in guilt as more of her tears rushed down her cheeks. she composed herself and took a deep and woefully sigh before answering,

"…I knew I shouldn't have but I…I was just so heartbroken about liu, I…made some bad decisions and my emotions got the best of me…then when liu came back, I felt very guilty afterwards and…I really didn't know how to tell him.

"But you did you tell him, right?" Kitana(E1) asked of her counterpart.

"Of course…and he was upset with me, as I knew he would be" she wept

Sindel gently took a motherly hold of her alternate daughter's hands, "As anyone would be; being unfaithful is not appealing and can be very dishonorable for a princess. But, I also understand that grief can cause you to become weak and gullible, which can cause you to do some very unwanted things, things you wouldn't do normally" Sindel explained to her warmly.

"Has Liu forgiven you?" she added

"He says he has, but…he's been alittle distant towards me since it happened a few months ago, I wanted to believe him but…I know he hasn't gotten over the whole thing…obviously." She replied

"Well let me ask you, did you love this other person" Sindel asked of her, which caught Kitana(E2) off guard a little.

She paused for a moment and looked up to her mother,

"No…no, Rain and I were friends long ago, but I didn't love Rain, not in that way. Not like I love Liu…"

"Rain? Yes I recall him; He was one of Shao Kahn's warriors was he not, the one in purple" Sindel asked her, in which the teary eyed Kitana simply nodded.

Sindel warmly grabbed hold of her Daughter of earth 2 and hugged her as if she was the daughter of the present who sat to the left of her, she soothingly rubbed her fingers gently through her alternate daughter's long and soft dark hair,

"I know you were at a moment of weakness and Rain played on that. It happens to women sometimes, and they fall prey to victimizers like Rain, but despite it, I know its not easy hearing that your lover was with someone else, so I know where Liu is coming from but I know where you are coming from as well." Sindel loosened her hold of Kitana and raised her chin up. She looked her straight in the eyes as did Kitana,

"Listen to me, I want you to go to him, talk to him, and tell him how much you love him and want his forgiveness. I cannot wipe this incident clean away, only you two can. So, dry your tears child, he may not know it, but needs you now…and you need him." She told her.

With that, a slight smile formed on Kitana's face as she wiped her tears from it. Still looking towards her beautiful alternate mother, she went in and the two shared another loving hug. Even though the Sindel of this new world was not the one of Kitana's world, Kitana still looked to her as her Mother.

"Thank you…mother" she whispered

"Of course, my daughter." She gently replied

Meanwhile, a short distance away from where most of the Edenian royalty resided, Liu Kang(E2) was in a state of thought, as he sat on one of the benches beside the roads. Going through his mind was thoughts of everything that has happened up until now; His death, Quan chi, escape and most recently the returned thought of his wife's 'affair'. Although these events happened over the course of a few months, they seemed as though it happened a few days ago. This time was the most stressful liu had been in his whole life, and on top of that, now he's trapped in some sort of alternate universe, with seemingly no way to escape, and no way of knowing what Quan Chi is doing or is planning now that he has escaped.

But just at least about 10 mins ago, he was reminded of one of the more stressful situations, the one of his wife. Although Kitana told Liu of her mistakes, he never really got over it fully. Since then, the two lovers had become a little bit more distant. Deep inside Liu hated being so inattentive towards his wife, but he also hated what she had done while he was dead. His hate for that seemed much stronger.

As he still sat in his state of depression, a familiar voice called to him, "Hey, Liu" The voice had came from the alternate and younger version of himself.

"What is it…" he annoyingly replied

"May we talk with you?"

"About…?"

"I know you stormed out because of what Jade was saying about Kitana, I know that isn't easy—" Liu(E1) started before he was interrupted, "Really, do you know? Has Kitana ever cheated on you…?"

"Well no but- -"

Liu(E2) cut his alternate off once more, "Alright then, you don't know…"

"I may not know about that particular scenario But, Kitana…the one I know, did lie to me once, when I first met her. She did fully tell me the truth about her life and led me to believe something that wasn't entirely true, and when I found out, I was upset, but I realized that, what's in the past is the past, and I forgave her." We shoul—" as he was cut off abruptly,

"This isn't something that's easy to forget, like a little lie. Sure I can forgive her, but its still a deep wound…one you wouldn't quite know about. So thanks for the tip, but ill pass on it." Liu(E2) rejected.

"Liu is right, Liu…uh, _liu1_ is right." Kai came in, "That's what our Shaolin brothers have always taught us, you have to let it go, I know…well, im sure its hard but she loves you, and you have to look at what she was going through at the time."

"You weren't there, you died, and that couldn't have been easy for her. When you go through a loss, your emotions and judgment may not—" Liu(E1) started to explain, but in typical fashion, the proud and unreasonable Liu(E2)interrupted his young counterpart with his own words,

"How about we end this conversation, it has nothing to do with you, any of you." Liu(E2) sternly demanded of the two monks.

The young Liu(E1) slumped his shoulders in hopelessness looking towards his stubborn counterpart, "Well…I thought I would try to help" He said to him before being unnecessarily rejected by his alternate,

"Well, thanks but I don't need your help. We need to get back to Earthrealm, we've been here long enough. If you can help with that, we'll talk." Liu(E2) told him.

Deeming the situation hopeless, Liu and Kai started to walk back towards the palace and leave Liu of earth2 to himself but Liu(E1) stopped in his tracks and thought for a brief moment, he turned about and walked towards his stubborn alternate stopping but 3 feet away from him,

"Ill just say this, then ill leave you alone" liu(E1) hinted.

"What…?" his annoyed and irritated alternate blurted.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meanwhile: A couple hours later in Edenia<span>**

After a few hours in Edenia, The group reunited at the palace after some long talks with one another, Liu and the others had to get back to Earthrealm to check up on Sonya progess, plus it was getting late in Earthrealm's time. Liu of the present summoned the blue portal from the OIA device as they readied themselves to head back.

"It was a real honor for me to see Edenia, I only hope my Edenia can be restored." Kitana(E2) said as she stood before her alternate self, Sindel and Jade.

"Im sure it will, I know Liu will help you regain your realm. Right?" Kitana(E1), glanced at Liu(E2) who simply nodded.

"Thank you so much for hearing us out on all this, I hope it wasn't too confusing, and we apologize for barging in on you so unexpectedly, but I had to see Edenia, and it means so much to me that I did, and that I got to see my Mother again." Kitana(E2) continued.

"It was an honor to meet you, Kitana…of the future and you as well Jade and Mileena." Kitana(E1) said in gratitude.

"The honor is mine, and thank you both for helping with…my situation, I will take your advise, it really mean more than you know." kitana(E2) responded.

"It was nice meeting you all." Her husband added sincerely.

Kitana(E1) walked towards the Liu she was most familiar with as she softly took hold of his hands, "Liu, thank you for visiting, even under these strange circumstances, if you need anything, you know im here for you."

"I know, I'll be there for you as well and…maybe when I can figure something out, we can be together as we'd like. I will figure out something, I promise." he smiled

"I know…" She told him cupping his cheek and giving him a beautiful smile and a light kiss, one he loved so much of her, "But for now, you must protect and guide earthrealm, they need you more than I do."

"Queen, thank you for you gracious hospitality." Liu(E1) thanked of Sindel.

"Sure" she graciously responded.

Liu(E1) and his allies turned around and faced the swirling blue vortex that he summoned a few moments earlier. "Alright here we go," Liu(E1) said as he walked through the portal with Kung Lao following behind him, and then everyone else. Kitana(E2) paused and took one last moment to look back to her Alternate family, she gave them a smile as she waved goodbye. She was a little sadden to have to leave, but she knew she had to get back to her world and try her best to free her Edenia,, and with this trip, it has made her motivation even stronger than it was before.

"Bye, Thank you so much for everything mother." She said before she stepped into the vortex,

"Bye, Kitana" Sindel simply and warmly replied before the vortex was completely gone.

* * *

><p><strong><span>MKU1- Earthrealm1- OIA<span>**

"So how did it go…" Sonya welcomed her recently returning friends, before noticing things being a tad bit off with her guests.

"Well…at first, then a bit—" The more familiar Liu started before being yet again cut off by his older alternate counterpart,

"It went fine, hey Sonya how's the portal doing" he asked before giving his young twin a stern glare, which wasn't very concealed as Sonya noticed,

"…uh, its still a no go, hey Liu…_2,_ are you feeling okay, I mean I know you were moody before but you seem alittle pissed, is something wrong?" she inquired of him.

Liu(E2) quickly replied trying to get the subject of the conversation off of himself, "Hey, where is Hanzo and Sub Zero and those guys, Sareena?, Liu(E2) inquired after noticing their absence.

Scorpion went off somewhere, don't know where, don't really care, he said he'll be back later, though that was a few hours ago…and, Oh, Raiden came back not long ago. He took the Lin Kuei gang to their secret temple, your sub zero insisted on going. I told them it was gonna be a while till we got things going…" She explained.

"Oh, well…did he have any way to get us back home?

"Nah" she shook her head, much to everyone's dismay.

"Hey you said you had a few spare rooms to crash in, can you point me to one, I…i need to relax and cool off with a shower or something, haven't bathed since we got here."

"Yea, ill have Marco take you to the rooms, they aren't that big but they're good enough."

"That's fine, thanks" he replied.

Sonya still had that feeling that something was wrong with Liu(E2) and no doubt something, happened in while they were in Edenia. She continued to stare at him in concern as to what was bothering him then she asked, "Sure…um, are you sure your okay."

"Yes!" he snapped at her, which did not go too well with the Lieutenant,

"Hey, lower your voice…im trying to help you out!" she sternly replied

"Sorry, I…I just need to rest, long day, you know" The apologetic Liu(E2) said before giving a fronting mild smile to Sonya, which she saw right past like a newly cleaned window.

"Marco! Take Liu here to a room for the guest; as well as anyone else." She paused as she turned to her new and old friends alike, "You guys wanna relax, or sleep? I mean I really doubt this portal thing will be done anytime soon and it's already late" she offered them.

Nightwolf, Kai, Jade(E2), Liu(E1), as well as Kung lao all nodded in agreement as they walked towards Sonya, Liu(E2) and the newly arrived young man by the name of Marko who was to see them to their rooms for the night.

"Yes, thank you Sonya." Nightwolf conceded.

Marko stepped in front of Sonya as all eyes where upon him, He then asked for them to follow him to the elevators, in which they did.

"Good night you guys, see ya in the morning" Sonya parted with them.

"Good night Sonya" Liu(E1)replied before walking towards the elevators with the rest of the fatigued crew.

As Sonya watched them for a brief moment seeing them safely towards the elevators, she then turned her attention on who was left; Kitana and Mileena.

"So uh, Im glad you guys were able to see your home, ive been there once, it's very beautiful.

"Yes, it truly was a sight to behold." Kitana marveled at the vision in her head of Edenia in retrospect. Mileena simply nodded in agreement of her sister.

"Is he okay? Liu?" Sonya inquired of Kitana with concern.

Kitana immediately changed her mood as she went from hopeful to sorrowful in a single moment. She took a moment and closed her eyes just briefly before she responded to sonya's question.

"He's…he's alittle upset…" She mildly choked

"I got that much already, but what for? Did something go wrong in Edenia?"

"Somewhat…" she simply answered

"Did you talk with him?" Sonya questioned

"No…" Kitana paused for a moment trying to contain herself from tearing up, "I am the one he's upset with."

"Oh, well, Im not going to ask what happened because its not my place, but, try and talk with him, maybe once he relaxes, he'll be more open." Sonya soothingly suggested.

Kitana nodded as she dried her eyes and her lips gave a slight smile to Sonya in appreciation for her genuine concern for the present, personal situation she was in.

"Sonya, I just want to say thank you so much for helping us, it means so much to us all even Liu, and…even if we are unable to return to our home…thank you anyway."

"Yea, I help where I can" she smiled

"Excuse me, I need to see Liu now, where are th-." Kitana asked of Sonya before Sonya anticipated her question with the answer,

"Take the elevator to the main level, then go to the right, you'll see a hallway with a sign that says suites, hopefully Marko will be there, he'll lead you the rest of the way" Sonya finally concluded.

"Thank you Sonya, until tomorrow then; Mileena, you coming?"

Mileena nodded as she too walked with her sister to the elevators bidding farewell to Sonya for the rest of the night.

Kitana and Mileena did as Sonya instructed and came across a long hallway with a small grey sign with big font saying Suites. Kitana spotted Marko and Kung lao only a few yards down as Kung Lao walked into one room of many on the left side. Kitana and her silent sister walked down the spacious hallway as she called for Marko when she got closer to him. The young man stopped and attended the princess and her sister,

"Do you know which room Liu is located in...uh, my husband Liu, the one with short hair?

"Yes Ma'am, two doors down, would you like a room yourself, princess?"

"No thank you, ill share one with Liu, but you can see Mileena to one if you would." She kindly suggested.

"Yes ma'am, she can use the one right beside yours and Liu's room."

"Is that okay?" Kitana asked of her sister, "Yes" she nodded

"Bathe and rest, ill come check on you in a little while, okay?"

"Okay…um, I hope you and Liu Kang get better" Mileena genuinely expressed

"…Me too" kitana smiled, gracious for her sister's support.

Once Kitana saw Mileena to her room just right next door to hers, she then went into her own room. Once she entered, she stood there in the dark at the door for a brief moment trying to gather her thoughts together about how to confront Liu about their situation. Liu had not been so eger to talk about what went on while he was dead, but she knew she had to really confront him head on about what happened in the privacy of their own room where it would be just them. She then heard the turning on of a shower coming from the slightly closed door of light what was to be the bathroom. Kitana slowly made her way to the bathroom and stop just short of 1 foot away from the steam filled room. She deeply exhaled before she opened the door.

"Liu?" she called into the bathroom, "Liu, it's me."

"Yea?" he answered

Kitana fully walked into the bathroom as she stopped in front of the closed forest green shower curtain, "Listen…we need to talk…"

"Well, It has to wait, im in the shower"

"…you mind if I join you then…" she asked of her husband

"…Actually, im about to get out" he responded

Kitana raised an eyebrow at Liu's attempt to avoid her with a very bad lie,

"You just got in…and you take very lengthy showers…and normally you always want to bathe with me."

There was no immediate reply following Kitana's remarks. She took it as a sign that he really didn't want to talk, and she really didn't know how to get him to talk with her about the personal matter that's had a strong grip on both of them since only a few months ago.

"…fine…Ill wait…" Kitana murmured before turning about to exit the bathroom.

"…C'mon then" she heard liu murmur suddenly. With that, she disrobed from her sweat and dirt filled battle clothing and her remarkable light tanned figure was now fully bare. She pushed the curtain slightly back stepping into the shower one gentle leg at a time.

She saw Liu's bare, water drenched muscular backside facing her. Even when she entered he had not turned around to see her very appealing bare body.

Kitana tilted her head down in dishonor as she started to speak softly to her upset husband who was still bathing himself facing the shower head. Kitana took a rag from the nearby shower rack and soaked it, as she began to cleanse herself, hopefully in more ways then one.

"I know you're still upset with me…" she murmured

"We've already been through this, I forgave you didn't I…" he annoyingly replied

"You said that, but…I know you didn't mean it, otherwise you wouldn't be this way…"

"What do you want me to say, Kitana?" Liu emphasized

"That you forgive me…and that we both can move past this." She cried. With his back still facing his wife, much to her discomfort, Liu muttered "Its not easy getting over the fact that your wife was sleeping with the enemy"

"I was at a point of weakness, I know that's not an excuse, but…it's the truth, Liu." She pleaded.

"I thought you were stronger and better then that…I was mistaken" Liu chided

Annoyed at how he still refused to look at her despite knowing why, she put her foot down,

"Turn around…" she quietly but sternly ordered.

"What?"

"Around…turn…" she repeated, this time turning him around herself

"For wha—Kita-ugh…" liu grunted as his wife forcefully positioned his body to face her.

"I lost it when you died, okay!" she wailed "I lost it, I broke down and I cried in a way that I haven't cried in centuries. I hardly got any sleep, I would cry every night because you were gone!"

Kitana paused for a moment, "…Then out of nowhere…Rain came around, and he was ther—

"Did you love him?" Liu interjected

"No, no…no I didn't" She immediately responded. She looked up to Liu, his face being showered with relentless streams of water.

She cupped his face, "I Love you, I've loved you for years and you know that. And that love has only gotten stronger since our marriage but…its been distant these past few months…because of me, I know that…but I want us to be as we were, I want you to truly forgive me and love me like you use to, and it hurts to see you angry with me." She wept as her voice began to choke up and eyes began to become watery from within.

"I know your hurting too…and I know what I did was wrong on so many levels, and I am truly sorry, I am. I will never do that again, ever, I promise. I love you…and only you…You understand me?" She sternly cried, grasping hold of liu's face "I love you"

"Okay, I…I got it" Liu gave in, with a brief chuckle at the sudden seriousness yet slightly amusing tone of his wife. She gave a slight smile back at him upon hearing his small chuckle.

"You know, my alternate, uh…Liu 1, told me something while we were in Edenia after the whole thing, he told something Master Bo Rai Cho told him about forgiveness…and it was strange because I remember him telling me the exact same thing when I was young. He said, "_To say I can forgive, but I cannot forget, is only another way of saying, I will not forgive. Forgiveness ought to be like a cancelled note - torn in two, and burned up, so that it never can be shown ever again_." Liu revealed.

"When I said before, I forgave you, during our brief talk about it the first time…I actually thought I did, but I couldn't forget what you did, and its not easy to forget that sort of thing, and all of what Jade said brought back that anger and frustration I had when you first told me and it proved that I didn't forgive or forget." He continued.

"But a lots happened since then, and life is too short to hold in all of this nonsense.

If it was the other way around…and you died…I would have done the same thing you did probably"

"You would?" She asked, "….no" he plainly replied half joking which made Kitana give a small chuckle.

"Seriously though, I guess I didn't take in consideration what you were going through but as I said, I understand, and truth is…I want to put this behind us too. What's in the past is in the past. We just have to learn from it and move on."

"Come here, im sorry too" he said as he took his wife's naked body and pressed it against his own in a long, loving, and apologetic embrace. Kitana immediately went in to his embrace, wrapping her arms around him tightly and laying her head on his bare chest, still lightly weeping as the hot shower was still running, hitting both of them. He kissed her on her forehead. He lifted her head and her face and his were only about 5 inches away. He looked deep into her hazel eyes as did she. The two lovers could tell that they were yearning for each other with just that simple staring gaze. After a long moment, Kitana broke the silence,

"Kiss me" she softly asked of her lover.

He complied as their faces moved closer and closer to each other. With their lips just ¾ of an inch away, Liu stopped suddenly, and forcefully grabbed Kitana's buttocks and lifted her up as she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his shoulders. With the back wall of the shower as support, Liu leaned her against it as the two began to forcefully but passionately kiss one another, caressing one another's tongues with their own. The room only seemed to get hotter and steamier as the two lovers began making lustful, passionate and mildly rough love to one another within the steam filled shower as a more 'intimate' way of forgiving each other.

The two eventually moved out of the fogged bathroom and on to the medium sized bed as they continued their 'sexual healing'. Afterwards, the two rested under the blankets and sheets of their temporary bed, holding each other in their arms. The two were well over their past issues and sought to remain that way. As the two rested, Kitana opened her eyes lazily as she looked up to her calm, rested husband and protector.

"Do you think we'll get back home…?" she whispered

"I know we will, and once we get back, we'll finally put an end to Quan Chi for good and I will find a way to free Edenia…I promised you that long ago, and that's a promise I intend to keep." Liu vowed once more.

"I know…" she replied placing a loving kiss on her husbands lips before resting her head back on Liu's bare chest as the two fell asleep in the comfortable and loving embrace of one another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, chapt 3 up, sorry it took so long, life...you know. anyhoo, this chapter was suppose to be mainly about Liu and Kitana of MKU2 and all thier drama. As ive stated many times, im not a writer! so spelling, grammer errors, 'not enough feeling' all that stuff are inevitable, so if your strict on that kinda stuff, this story is not for you, if your like me and just want to read a good story despite all that, and just dont give a damn, we can do business. Lol but im trying to get better, thats why im writing on Fanfic. so bare with me. :)**

**ONCE MORE, IF YOU FIND YOURSELF CONFUSED AT ANY POINT IN THE STORY, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! IN A REVIEW OR PM. IF IT IS VOICED, I CAN RESPOND, HOWEVER, IF YOU SAY NOTHING, I WONT KNOW! I DONT WANT THE READERS TO BE CONFUSED IN ANY WAY. THE DAIZENSHUU IS ALSO THERE FOR GUIDENCE.**

**THE DAIZENSHUU GUIDE WILL BE UPDATED IN A FEW DAYS FOLLOWING THIS CHAPTER'S RELEASE.**

**NOTE: in the middle of the story, i mentioned Kung Lao and Jade going to see MKU2 Jade and talk with her. I didnt put the talk in this chapter because it will be a flashback in another chapter that will talk about Jade and her drama as well as a few other evens that took place while they were in Edenia hat i didnt put in this chapter.**

**NOTE: Most of the main chars(liu, kitana, scorpion, sub zero etc) will have a chapter that will mainly revolve around them, this chapt, it was Liu and kitana. so if your favorite chars seemingly aint gettin no play, dont worry, they will have their time.**

**this chapter is hopefully the end of the "slowness" of this whole story.**

**The next chapter will mainly involve the sub zero brothers, and WILL HAVE MARTIAL ARTS ACTION! as will MOST chapters from here on. after that chapter, we will see what the evil Quan chi of MKU2 is up to...and thats when this story is REALLY gonna start rollin :) FINALLY!**

**However, that chapter probably wont be up until late december or sometime next year january, because im currently in pre prodution of a new LiuXKitana chapter, the hiatus for that is pretty much over now. so i have to make time for both somehow.**

**please read and review thank you.**


	6. Chapter 4: Kold Reality

**Kold Reality**

**MKU1 – Earthrealm1 – Outerworld Investigation Agency**

In the large Ops room of the OIA, Sonya and her allies continued to work tirelessly to help their alternate timeline friends get back to their dimension. For the past few hours, attempts have continued to prove fruitless, even with the help of their new unexpected company such as the Warrior Kenshi, Nightwolf and Jax of 'Earth2'.

A couple hours earlier, Their allies; The Liu Kangs of both Earths 1 and 2 as well as Kung lao, Kai, and the Alt Kitana and Jade went to view Kitana's homeland of Edenia, which she had not seen since its invasion by Shao kahn many millennia ago. Even after His reign ended, her realm was still not returned in her timeline for reasons not yet known. She thought she would atleast visit this timeline's Edenia which had been restored after kahn's defeat in this timeline.

The rest of their friends, Johnny cage, Hanzo Hassashi also known as 'Scorpion' of Earth2, The Sub Zeros of Earth1 and 2, as well as Sareena and Smoke of Earth 2 remained behind to patiently wait for Sonya and her team to help them get home. Raiden of Earth1 offered his assistance as well and has went to inform the elder gods of what has taken place. As of now, they all await his return with any possible information that may be of use…

"Okay so ive taken this thing apart and the wiring and connections, programming and all that seem similar but…question is can we open a portal to the 'Future'?" Sonya thought out loud as she was in deep concentration of the mechanisms that lay in front of her on the large crowded work table.

"Are you sure you don't know any chants or whatnot that relates to the future or getting there?" She then asked the Nightwolf.

No, that is not what I specialize in, just spiritual things. He shook his head.

"Damn…" she then snapped.

"Well, we do have an energy tracer" Jax(E1) suggested, as he pulled from the nearby cabinet, a small remote like object.

"Let me see that, we may be able to use that…if there is still energy waves left from where we entered; it has been a minute…" Kenshi affirmed, as he examined the tracer.

"Or, we can wait til- ", Jax(E2) started until he was interrupted by a loud thunder accompanied with a show of bright showering electricity in a single spot. It was then that everyone knew Raiden had returned…

"…Raiden comes back…" Jax(E2) chuckled at his sense of timing. Raiden walked forward to meet them and inform them of what info he gathered…or didn't.

"So what's the guys upstairs say on the subject…" Jax(E1) asked, "They are unaware of this strange phenomenon, and cannot help us." Raiden revealed, much to most of their dismay.

"So what else is new…", Sonya snorted; she even knew that probably wasn't going to work, considering she was well aware of the elder gods and their lack of assistance in dire situations.

"Back in our hometown, the elder gods…umm, not exactly best buds with them." Jax(E2) revealed, much to the surprise of Raiden, "How do you mean?" he asked

"I mean those guys are corrupt I think" he replied

"Like Shinnok?" Sonya suggested, "Yea, but more subtle about." Jax(E2) responded,

"Its like those guys are the law, and Quan chi, Shang and them are like the mobsters from back in the 20s. The law had ties with the mafia and so the legal system became corrupt and a whole bunch of unfair and unlawful shit was going on in the courts; you know, less jail time, IF any. That why them guys like Capone and Luciano, never were convicted of their crimes and stuff." He explained, "That's the best way I know to describe the situation back home; its like all that police corruption shit, on a godly level."

"That is terrible" Raiden replied, "Yea, and what's worse is, there is really nothing we can do about it." Kenshi Added.

Raiden could not believe the elder gods; the deities he looked up to so much, could even think about being involved in such a way with mortal affairs. It was against almost everything they stood for.

"The Elder Gods would never side with Quan chi." Raiden sternly tried reassuring him.

"They would if _THEY_ were evil...like, gee, I don't know, SHINNOK!" Sonya blurted

"Shinnok was a special case and just one, not all of them." Raiden returned.

"Well it's damn near _All_ of them were we at." Jax(E2) assured him.

"We can trust the elder gods about as far as we can throw them…wanna take a stab in the back guess on how many centimeters that is…?" Kenshi joked.

Raiden tilted his head in what the Alt Jax had revealed to him. It just didn't seem possible that the elder gods could act this way and seemingly take advantage of their power and abuse it, especially for evil acts,

"How is that possibl-" Raiden started to quietly ponder as he was interrupted by Sonya who got out of her seat preparing to go somewhere,

"Alright, we'll be right back, lets go outside and see if we got any energy readings, Kenshi" she said as the two began to head towards the elevators, Sonya turned briefly to the still shaken Raiden, "Raiden, while you're pondering how the elder gods can be evil, make yourself at home." She joked, as she then turned to Kenshi, "Cmon"

Soon after the two left, Raiden was then approached by the remaining group of people who had found themselves to be quite useless right now,

"If there is nothing I can be of assistance with, I would like to return to the Lin Kuei, I have business there that requires my attention, Raiden" Kuai Liang stepped forth.

Raiden, snapped out of his deep thought and turned to Sub Zero, nodding "Very well".

"I would like to see this Lin Kuei you speak of, I will be going as well." The Sub Zero of earth 2 insisted, with his deep kold voice. "This portal process appears as though it may take a while, and I want to see this world's Lin Kuei."

Kuai Liang simply glanced at him, as he sounded so much like the man he knew as his brother, and in a way, he WAS, but just from a different timeline, one where he apparently does not exist.

"Ill be coming with you" the grey garbed 'Smokey' warrior approached.

"As will I" the dark, broody and gothic Sareena added.

"Hey, uh, Raiden, can you shoot me home too, you caught me in the middle of a movie man and since im about as needed as a can of salt at a slug farm, I think ill be going back as well." Johnny insisted, as he too found his uselessness and thought he would be suited best elsewhere.

"Then let us go," Raiden nodded as the group of warriors surrounded him waiting for teleport, Johnny then blurted out to The two Jax' and Nightwolf,

"Hey, tell Sonya and the others I said see em' around, and I hope you guys get back to Earth 2 and it was cool meeting them all…again...cause you know…ahh, lets go…" he gave in as they teleported immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>MKU1 – Earthrealm1 – Arctika; The Lin Kuei compound…<strong>

Just as kold and relentless as winter, The large icy and snow filled land provided the foundation of the newly built and reformed Lin Kuei palace. After the threat with Shinnok, Sub Zero had already been no longer affiliated with most of his clan, however, his former ally Sektor who had undergone the Cyber initiative process, had become corrupt and sought power for himself. He sought to gain this power by becoming the new leader of the Lin Kuei, after he got rid of the current leader and Grandmaster, who also was his father.

After a brief battle with his father, Sektor came close to achieving his goal, but Sub Zero had returned, to make amends with the Lin Kuei himself, that was when he encounter Sektor and found out about his evil desires to control the Lin kuei and achieve power by means of an ancient Dragon Amulet. Sub Zero fought against Sektor for the amulet as well as control over the Lin Kuei. However, Sub Zero sought control in order to rebuild it as a force for Good. After a fierce battle, Sub Zero had won and Sektor fled, vowing for revenge against Sub Zero.

With the Amulet now in Sub Zero's possession, He powers then grew to levels he thought not possible. With this new power and new motivation, he began to rebuild the Lin Kuei as a powerful ally for Earthrealm and an adversary for any who might dare oppose it again, such as Kahn or Shinnok.

It has since been a year, and the Lin Kuei has risen up from the ashes of its evil past as a beacon of light, thanks to Kuai Liang; Sub Zero; The grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

Flashes of Light and electricity showered in the icy plains as The silhouette of 5 people came through, all of which had been affiliated with The Lin Kuei.

"Here you are, The Lin Kuei" Raiden announced, looking at the grand palace that had been before them.

"When will you be wanting to return?" he turned to the 'foreign' Sub Zero,

"When I call for you…" he koldy stated, and with that Raiden teleported away.

Kuai turned about and faced his palace as he gave somewhat of an introduction,

"This is The Lin Kuei; newly reformed, and a force for all things good."

They began walking towards the palace as the Sub Zero of earth 2 began looking around, no doubt, scoping out his surroundings, like the Lin Kuei he was. Although this had been the Lin Kuei, he was still in new territory and needed to be aware of everything.

Smoke had no doubt been doing the same, as was Sareena, though not as subtle as her ninja allies.

They were suddenly surrounded by 4 blue fur coated ninja garbed men who were guarding the entrance,

"Stand Down, these are allies" Kuai commanded, to which they obliged immediately without question, "Yes, Grand Master"

The doors were open as the group entered the inside of the Grand Ice fortress,

"Your security could improve…" Sub Zero(E2) noted. "I see no problem with it…"Kuai contended, as he stopped in his tracks to meet the other ice warrior eye to eye.

"I know _you_ don't, but that doesn't mean there isn't one…" he replied, "Your enemies could penetrate easily from the right side…I realized that just walking in…" he noted.

"I have highly trained Lin Kuei guarding every part of the palace; no one will enter without being noticed." Kuai stated.

"Is that right…?" Sub Zero dared

"Yes, that is right"

"So you are aware of those red cyborgs entering your domain on the east side…?" he plainly revealed much to Kuai's surprise. "Red Cyborgs?" he questioned.

A loud cry of immense pain suddenly rushed through the airwaves, and it gained the attention of everyone who heard it.

It had infact come from the east side of the palace walls as the Sub Zero of earth 2 suggested security be formed.

"LIN KUEI! READY YOURSELVES!" Kuai alerted, as all members were put on guard. Red cyborgs infiltrated the Ice base and began combating the Lin Kuei warriors. There weren't many of these cyborgs, but they were more or less a match for most of the Li Kuei members.

"We have been breached, The Tekunin are here!" Kuai informed his new company

"Who are they?" Sareena asked, "The personal army of a former ally and Lin Kuei warrior." Kuai replied before spotting the very warrior he had just spoke of.

"Sub Zero!" the warrior shouted, as he stood about 8 feet away from Kuai.

"Sektor…" Kuai sneered, as his icy fists were closed and tightened; ready to be put to use. "I will handle this… I ask that you assist my fellow Lin Kuei with the intruders…" he briefly turned his head towards Sub Zero(E2).

Sub Zero(E2) then turned his head to his long time ally, "Smoke…" he nodded giving him the cue to help Kuai's Lin Kuei, in which he immediately did.

"How dare you show yourself here again…" Kuai sneered to his cybernetic foe.

"How dare you, take away what was rightfully MINE!" Sektor shouted angrily, "The amulet is mine, it is my birthright! Not Yours. If you give me the Amulet now and turn yourself over to me, I may spare you and you can join my Tekunin."

"To hell with your Tekunin!" Kuai yelled, "I have already bested you once, I can surely do it again…" the grandmaster said as he readied himself for battle.

"I have improved as well since we last met…" Sektor stated as he began his assault on Sub Zero…

The two warriors met in a clash of spectacular martial arts prowess. Sektor released calculated and swift moves towards his Kold former ally. Kuai easily dismissed all attacks that came his way, and at the sme time began offense of his own. Sektor had indeed improved much as he dodged the ice warriors oncoming attacks with ease. As Kuai came forth with a Right hook, Sektor teleported in a show of green lights and arose immediately behind Sub Zero and connected with a rising uppercut that slightly stunned the ice warrior. Kuai then proceeded to block an on coming attack that Sektor thought he would be able to land but he didn't expect Kuai to recover from his previous attack so quickly. As Kuai blocked the oncoming attack he turned his forearm into an arm of pure ice that when connected with Sektor's strike, began freezing Sektor all over in a matter of seconds.

This gave Kuai the advantage he needed to strike sector hard what whatever move he had in mind. He began connecting with a nasty combo of brutal punches and kicks to the vulnerable Sector that ended with his trusted icy slide, all of which had disoriented Sektor greatly. From there, Kaui continued his brutal assault on Sektor who had now been severely damaged, as he was no match for Kuai new abilities. While Kuai began to beat the weakened Sektor, Sub Zero(E2) just stood and observed the fight taking place, as still as a statue until Sektor landed infront of him.

The match was soon over before It even really began. Sektor laid beaten in both physically and emotionally. His cybernetic parts began sparking and malfunctioning and his speech had be greatly disoriented.

"Tha..that am..mule..et..t I..is mi..mi..mine..ee!" Sektor barely could let out as his beaten and dented body lay on the kold and oiled icy ground.

"No Sektor, I will never allow you or anyone to use this amulet as a tool for destruction.

Now take what's left of your Tekunin and flea from this place, and if you dare show your self here again to challenge me, the next fight will be your Last." He cautioned.

"You…wi..will re..gr..gret t..th..this..ss" Sektor threatened as he tried to pick himself up, when he felt a sudden rush of his wires and connections violently uproot from his core.

The violent death of Sektor had Kuai briefly shocked and surprised, but not as much as when he saw the person who had done the bloody and ruthless fatality. The Sub Zero of Earth2 ripped Sektor's cybernetic Head clean from his body with his spinal column still attached, soaked in heavily dripping oil and blood.

"Why did you do that?" Kuai asked

"The Lin Kuei shows no mercy…" Sub Zero koldy put…

"Here, we are not the ruthless killers we once were." Kuai proclaimed

"Then you abandon what makes you a Lin Kuei Warrior." Sub Zero contended, "I may not have agreed to the Cyber Initiative, or the fact that the Lin Kuei decided to turn their loyalties to a Mad Dictator, but I always welcomed what the Lin Kuei stood for, what we are, what we do." He emphasized, "The Lin Kuei do not show Mercy…to no one."

"The Lin Kuei were also loyal to no one but themselves…yet you befriend and trust the earthrealm warriors you arrived with…" Kuai countered. Bi han did not reply immediately and after a moment of silence, he then spoke,

"let us see the rest of your compound…so far, im not impressed…" he scolded. The group went about as they continued to roam the compound, with both Sub Zero's having a cautious eye on one another…

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile Back at OIA of Earth1…<strong>

"DAMMIT"! Sonya snapped loudly, still frustrated from lack of progress in figuring out this 'time crisis', "Still nothing!"

Nightwolf placed a gentle and assuring hand over the shoulder of the stressed sonya, showing his gratitude, "Sonya, We thank you for everything you have done, please don't stress over it, I have faith that somehow we will return back to our Earth."

As sonya looked up to Nightwolf with a grateful smile, then she noticed Hanzo walking towards the elevator,

"Hey where are you going!?" She curiously shouted. Without even looking to her he simply and plainly responded "Out…"

"Where?" she insisted,

"Where I please, ill be back later" he sternly replied before the elevator enclosed him,

"Its not like you know _this_ Earthrealm ya KNOW!" she shouted, but he had already gone.

"Ah, let him go find himself…" Jax(E1) quipped.

"He probably misses Kana" Kenshi, suggested, which drew dumbfounded looks on both Jax(E1) and Sonya, "Who's Kana?" she asked.

"Hanzo's wife" Kenshi replied. Sonya's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as the seemingly inconceivable words went through her ears, "Scorpion is married!?" she blurted.

"Yea" Kenshi said.

"How did Scorpion get married?" Jax(E1) asked, to which Kenshi began explaining, "Well, technically he was already married before he became Scorpion, but the Lin Kuei or so he _thought_, Killed Kana and their unborn child. Hanzo learned this after he was killed by Sub Zero, the one who was just here with us, Bi Han."

"Yea, we know about their beef" Jax(E1) affirmed.

"Yea, but you see, Although Sub Zero did kill Hanzo, he did not kill kana, or his klan." Kenshi continued.

"Yea, Quan chi killed his klan." Sonya nodded

"Oh okay, so your Hanzo is not so much different then ours." Kenshi observed.

"But how did he get his wife back, that's what I wanna know" Sonya inquired and Kenshi continued to explain, "Well, once Hanzo found that out Quan Chi was responsible, he vowed revenge against Quan Chi. He paused.

"They met in the Netherrealm one day, and they fought. Hanzo beat Quan Chi and was about to kill him but then Quan chi tells hanzo that if he kills him he will destroy all hope of being returned to his wife." He paused once more.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that one…" Jax(E1) joked as he looked to sonya, " So ol' hot head fell for it huh…?" Sonya smirked,

"Yea, but surprisingly, Quan chi _would_ return Kana to him; whole, no tricks or nothing, IF he returned his powers." Kenshi continued, "Hanzo was reluctant at first because he had gotten use to being Scorpion for so long, and the power consumed him; it felt great knowing he could dish out some serious Hell on people he didn't like or wanted revenge against."

"_Ninja ghostrider_ sure gave us Hell when we fought him those times." Jax(E2) then joked out loud. Much to the others slight amusement.

"But, Hanzo agreed. And he was returned to normal with his wife Kana, and it was truly her." Kenshi continued on, "Hanzo became scorpion to avenge Kana and himself and then when he was given the chance to be with Kana again, he surrendered his powers. As ridiculous as it sounded, Scorpion truly showed that he still had a heart in that moment and it awe inspiring to say the least."

"Wow, maybe there was hope for the ol' hot head yet." Sonya teased.

"Love can do that to a guy…even a guy like Hanzo." Kenshi nodded

"I just cant believe some one like Quan chi would just give Scorpion the peaceful life like that again without some thing in return." Sonya speculated,

"Well he gave up his powers, the powers that made him, Scorpion." Jax(E1) responded.

"Yea I know but, I mean it just seem too…easy I guess. I would think Quan chi had a trick or two up his sleeve. I mean he's _Quan Chi_, he's just as two timin' as Shang, if not worse!" she pondered.

"I agree with you Sonya, and to this day, I still wonder what Quan had in mind for such a trade, But so far ive seen nothing…" Jax(E2) responded.

"But on the positive side though, Hanzo did get his body back, his face, eyes, everything." Kenshi revealed.

"So just like that, Kana was back in Hanzo's life, and she's been keeping him in check, pretty unbelievable, huh?" Jax(E2) marveled, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yea it is, So now he's just…a regular ninja?" Sonya then asked,

"Yea pretty much I mean, since he did have the power for so long, he has figured out how to naturally summon up some fire, kinda like Liu, using Chi n' all, but its not to the same degree he once had it as Kenshi explained to which Jax(E2) added, "aka HELLFIRE."

"So where do they stay now, with you guys?" Sonya guessed.

"Actually Liu offered them sanctuary with the OIA; Much to most of our disapproval, at first…but, he's been pulling his weight and now, im kinda glad we have hanzo on our side, even without his full power, he's still been on them baddies' asses." Jax(E2) answered.

"So how are him and Sub Zero getting along. Here, those guys are at each other's throats ALL the time!" Jax(E1) then inquired.

"Oh, they still don't like each other, I mean, Sub Zero did kill the man, I wouldn't be tight with someone who killed me either, _AND_ he didn't even say sorry?" Jax(E2) returned,

"Plus they are from rival klans" kenshi added.

"I know scorpion killed Sub Zero after the first tournament in our timeline, that's the sub zero you guys know." Sonya started to speculate, "The sub zero we know, wanted revenge from that." She finished.

"Reminds me of my time with the crips man… we did that shit all the time, you cap my homie, I go and cap yours and it was just back and forth like that." Jax(E2) said in retrospect.

"You were with the crips?" Jax(E1) blurted, To which his alternate simply nodded,.

"Hm, funny, I was a blood in my day…" Jax(E1) revealed, "Oh, that is funny, in an irony sorta way", Jax(E2) chuckled

"yea, very funny…hoodlums…" Sonya sarcastically mocked. Two which Both Jax' rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, I think they just tolerate each other for now, though Hanzo when he was Scorpion, did face Sub Zero and did beat him but not kill him. I guess that was good enough for him. And now since we've all had the same enemies, its that whole 'enemy of my enemy is my friend…for now' thing with them." Kenshi explained.

"Well, I think the Sub Zero here has caught a break from scorpion too, now that ol' hothead is on Quan chi's ass." Sonya implied. "So now Sub Zero's a contact incase of a situation…"

"All this talk about the Sub Zeros bros is making me wonder how Bi Han's gettin' along with his 'brotha from anotha'. No pun intended but, That guy can Kold" Jax(E2) slightly Joked, as the group continued to work on the portal box.

* * *

><p><strong>Back At the Lin Kuei Palace…<strong>

A young Lin Kuei warrior stands at the ready glaring at his foe as a hunter to prey, waiting for a chance to strike. He observed the warrior in front of him looking for a weakness. Analyzing every kind of attack he could make. The warrior had already looked as if he had been ruffed up a bit by his opponent, but that didn't stop him. He thought he saw an opening and he went for it with all the strength he could muster to end the battle quickly as he had began to feel frustrated after so many failed attempts. However, the opponent he was dealing with was no ordinary fighter…he was MUCH more experienced, possibly than anyone at the Lin Kuei palace, even the Grandmaster…

The warrior charged at his foe head on with a well performed combo of swift and powerful punches and kicks to quickly penetrate what he thought was a weakness…and what he thought would win him the victory. But he severely underestimated his foe…and his attempt ended in failure once more.

"Your man attacks boldly, to hasten victory…A _NOOB_ strategy…" Bi Han acknowledged, after his swift reaction to the oncoming opponent's attack. "One that would have seen him dead already had I fought to kill…"

As Sub Zero(E2) faced the crowd of Lin Kuei warriors who were observing the battle taking place in the courtyard, his back was turned to his opponent. The fallen Lin Kuei warrior then proceeded to strike Sub Zero(E2) from the rear, thinking he would not notice; A dishonorable move to many, and an unwise offensive technique against some one of the likes of this kold killer…

His attempt at a high speed rush just simply out of pride and frustration landed the young warrior yet again at Bi Han's feet...defeated and helpless.

"He attacks from behind… Though a Lin Kuei is taught to do what he must to complete the mission, He must not be a fool in battle…" Bi Han continued casually, as he slowly walked around his once again beaten foe. Like a predator surrounding its prey…

The Liu Kuei got up once more and tried to focus on his opponent and clear his head for a change, he readied himself once more and began a much more smarter attack at Bi Han. Although his head was clear and he had been much more focused, his attacks still proved useless as Bi Han easily dodged them and even caught in oncoming fist which he began crushing with his superior might until the warrior was bent on one knee in agonizing pain.

"A Lin Kuei is taught to embrace pain…as well as he gives it." He continued, as he put more brutal force on his foe's already broken hand and watched his foe yell in pain on the kold ground.

"For any sign of weakness…" Bi Han started as he let go the fallen Lin Kuei, "Could determine his fate…" he finished as he readied a seemingly fatal blow, with no one but very few knowing its true intention. However before it could be revealed, He was halted by The Grandmaster,

"Stop!" he commanded, "You will not kill this man"

"He is weak…weakness has no place in the Lin Kuei…" Sub Zero koldly scolded.

"He has a ways to go before he can match your skills…or mine." Kuai reasoned, "Your skills are good indeed, but here in this Lin Kuei. We don't terminate those who fail."

Bi Han simply glared at Kuai for what he thought as a weakness, which was not acceptable for any _true_ Lin Kuei warrior, "You allow weaknesses into your stronghold, it will eventually crumble…" he further scolded.

"That is why we build on it and make it stronger, not toss it away when it isn't right the first time." Kuai argued,

"In the Lin Kuei there is no **SECOND** time…" Sub Zero quickly exclaimed. "Only first…and for some, the last."

"Not here…" Kuai proclaimed.

"You are weak…" he chided.

Upon hearing the words, Kuai was brought back to a time where the Bi Han he knew said that to him when they were younger. Back then it was hurtful to him, to hear such scolding words from his own family, his own flesh and blood…

"…You sound just like him…Bi Han." He then said, "So kold, ruthless, uncaring, and loyal…just like the Lin Kuei of old…"

He looked slightly away from Sub Zero(E2) and looked towards the clear slightly darkened blue sky, as thoughts ran through his head, "To think, I once tried to follow in your footsteps, I took on your codename and avenged your murder at the hands of Scorpion…" he paused for a moment. He then turned to face Sub Zero once more and continued sternly,

"But unlike Bi Han, ive seen compassion, ive seen true friendship, ive seen a true brotherhood, one that cares for their allies." He revealed. Thinking of his recent allies from Earth whom he had grown to care for over the years despite what he was taught growing up. For Kuai, it wasn't in his heart to be as ruthless as the other warriors he grew up with and that alone made him stand out above the rest.

"Don't mistake me, I am still a Lin Kuei and on the battlefield, I am as Kold as Ice, but I am not a ruthless kold hearted killer, like my brother…" he chided.

After a few moments of tense silence, as the two stood face to face; 6 feet from each other, one of them finally replied,

"…Then you are not worthy of the name _Sub-Zero_…" Bi Han stated as he quickly began an assault on Kuai liang which almost caught him off guard.

He had seen the oncoming ice sword Bi Han had formed from his hand prepared to thrust it into Kuai's chest. Kuai used his icy forearm to shield himself from the blade a swell as shatter it as he then moved away to ready himself for this fight.

His warriors suddenly stood on guard but was quickly halted, "No, stay back, this is my fight…" Kuai commanded his fellow Liu Kuei warriors.

Kuai knew this was only a one on one match and it had been personal now. Although this Bi Han had been from an alternate time, he was no different than the Bi han Kuai knew. There was no mistaking that kold heart of his… and although he was not as completely evil as his brother in his own timeline, his attitude and moral code remained the same.

The two glared at each other in complete focus waiting for the opportune time to strike. Slowly pacing as they prepared for this battle, Kuai had his reasons for wanting this fight, but Bi han was a different story. He attacked without warning and with a blow that would have been fatal had Kuai not seen it. Now the two bothers were about to face off in front of the entire Lin Kuei klan. Smoke and Sareena stood among them as they watched the spectacle unfold…

Bi Han was the aggressor coming in with full force at Kuai who had gone on the defensive. Bi Han began with a right left which Kuai bobbed and weaved immediately. Bi han followed with a nice tornado kick that had slightly brushed Kuai on the upper arm but he recovered and began to be on the offensive once he saw an opening on Bi han.

Kuai then proceeded to deliver a side hammer fist that was to strike Bi Han's back as he had been still recovering from his failed kick. Kuai attempted his hammer fist but was met with a sudden ice clone of Bi Han that he formed almost at lightning speed. With this brief advantage Bi han had, He quickly began a brutal offense as he landed a fierce jumping tornado on the ice covered Kuai, then began a series of 7 hits on the stunned Kuai consisting of hard calculated punches that struck various parts of Kuai's body and the last was a brutal uppercut that sent Kuai flying a few feet away.

"Unimpressive" Bi han taunted the fallen Kuai Liang. He shook it off as he recovered and was met with a rushed series of punches by Bi Han.

After the last hit which had been an icy palm strike to his chin, Kuai was oriented enough to avoid the freeze blast Bi han attempted on him. He rolled aside and performed an ice slide that connected with Bi han and threw him off briefly. The two then met once more in a 30 second series of punches and kicks; some landed and some didn't but they were easily recovered from and followed up. Bi han did eventually become impressed with Kuai's skills and some moves he pulled off were in fact created by himself. Kuai clearly took after his brother and was just as fierce, cunning, and calculated in battle as he was.

Kuai however caught an advantage when he side stepped an oncoming low punch and proceeded to freeze Bi han's feet where he stood slightly lowered. Bi han did not expect it and Kuai followed up Brutally. He drove a hard front kick towards Bi han and then froze him solid in ice. He followed up with his own ice sword and delivered three hard slashes at the frozen Bi han which shattered his icy bond and drove him to the ground so hard on his back the the icy floor greatly cracked beneath where Bi hand landed before he slightly slid 2 feet away from his point of impact. With Kuai having the overall advantage in the fight, Kuai Stood upon Bi han with his sword prepare to deliver what could be a final blow…

"You are formidable indeed…" the seemingly beaten Bi Han revealed,

"I could kill you…" Kuai said as he had Bi Han in his grasp with a death blow at the ready, but Kuai knew he was not like Bi han, he was better…Or So he thought…

"You are formidable, but you mistake your current advantage as a show of victory…" Bi han informed the unaware Kuai Liang, be fore he turned the tables on his foe.

He noticed that and Kuai had been near the cracking spot where he landed. Bi Han simply raised his foot and slammed it as hard as he could on the ground where Kuai stood as the force nearly opened the floor and Kuai was thrown off his footing, which gave Bi han time to recover and take this fight. He recovered by directly shooting up his feet full force with his arm as leverage, meeting the unsuspecting Kuai's face with a brutal recovering backflip kick that knocked him to the ground back first which made the broken icy floor beneath him give way and crumble even further which caused him to fall into the small crater like hole full of ice blocks that had almost completely covered Kuai's entire body. There was no escape for him now. Nothing he could do could get him from harms way quick enough…

He was finished…

"Check Mate…" Smoke murmured

"As for me, I HAVE the victory…" Bi han finished his earlier statement, picking up Kuai's Ice blade and preparing a fatal blow to the defeated Kuai Liang.

"Brother…" Kuai slightly pleaded, as he thought for sure Bi han was surely going to end his life.

"We are not Brothers…" he simply said as he was about to land his fatal blow to Kuai liang. Bi Han drove the blade down and unknown to anyone but him, he shifted it just slightly to miss Kuai's face by a mere few centimeters, however at the same time, a voice cried out that caught his attention as he landed his the blade… in the ground beside Kuai's head.

"BI HAN!" a feminine voice cried out. It had no doubt come from Sareena. Bi han's ally and possibly more. "Enough, this fight is over."

She walked to him along with Smoke as stepped from the hole Kuai had fallen into still looking upon the defeated warrior. "Come, we have to get back…" she told him as he walked towards her.

Kuai slowly began to pick himself up from the small rocky ice crater, stumbling abit from his leg that had been crushed in the ice. He looked up at Bi han, who began,

"If you continue on _your_ path, The Lin Kuei will surely die." Bi Han said looking down on the beaten Kuai Liang.

Although Kuai was slightly ashamed of his defeat, he thought in his mind that if Sareena hadn't said anything, Bi Han would have ended his life. Perhaps he was right; perhaps there really was nothing in him, no compassion, no mercy. Perhaps he was with the rest of the group just because they had a common enemy and he knew it would have been foolish to go at it alone. What ever it was, he knew that this Bi han was exactly like the man he once called brother, the one whom he had found out during shinnok's invasion was the 'black wraith' he had encountered.

"RAIDEN!" Bi han yelled, as the thunder god with his spectacular light-show arrived on the scene not a moment later. He didn't say a word he just looked at Bi Han who didn't even look back, as he said "Let's go…" and immediately following that, the four disappeared.

Kuai, supporting his injured arm looked in the distance. A fellow Lin Kuei walked to his aid, "Are you alright Grandmaster?"

"Yes" he simply said. He didn't even glance at the warrior once as his mind was on what had just transpired.

"Who was that warrior?" he then asked, with no immediate reply, Kuai still looked on and after another moment of silence, he answered quietly,

"…noob"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere…<strong>

_Somewhere; dark, and eerie; many strange looking creatures roam about the foul, deathly and misty land; the purplish atmosphere added to its darkness. Rotten bodies all around its infested wastelands as It made the whole realm reek of Death. The creatures roam about eating upon the dead warriors dumped in their lands. In the distance, large formations of buildings and structures, some of which were mathematically precise in shape and structures similar to those found in Earthrealm, were seen. Lights illuminated from its large windows and various flying dragon like creatures circled it. Roads could been seen and on it, vehicles; both made from wood and metal with engines roaring, rode down its dark streets. In one of these vehicles was a certain old and pale sorcerer and his only ally, a dark skinned woman in a torn up yellow leotard outfit. The chained villains rode along in the bed of one of the large motor vehicles, headed towards the biggest structure of them all…_

"They'll never trust us, my Lord" Tanya whispered to Quan Chi

"Once I inform this world's emperor of my plan, he will" Quan chi reassured the fear stricken Tanya.

"What if it's Kahn, or Shang, or worse; Onaga?" she fearfully worried, he didn't respond which left her even more gripped with fear.

As the vehicle reached its destination, the prisoners were violently hurled out from the back bed and forced towards the entrance of the large dark and eerie mountainous structure. At its doors were purple cloaked figures floating on each side of the entrance.

As they passed them and a few other beings roaming about inside the building, they traveled up the levels of the large fortress by way of an electric based elevator. After reaching their destination, as they walked out the elevator, Quan chi noticed two men as he was approaching two large closed corridors.

One was dressed in an all black ninja suit, with his head cloaked by a hood. From the area the hood cloaked were glowing bluish eyes and a black mask that matched his overall skin tone and clothing color, concealing his face. Based on some of the symbols on his outfit, it was safe to say he was a member of what Quan Chi had known in the past as _**The Brotherhood of Shadow**_; A cult founded in the Netherrelam.

Beside the Black ninja, was a bald man who had clothing that appeared only native to Earthrealm. He had been in a dark black and red two piece formal suite and was smoking a cigar. Quan chi specifically noticed the man had a metal plate on the left side of his face that housed an all red eye, and in that instant, he knew who that might have been.

Quan chi and Tanya were halted at the large front corridors where the two men Quan chi noticed stood.

"Well, well, what do we have here, mate?" The bald, sharply dressed male asked the Guard as he scanned with his eyes over the two prisoners.

"Kano?" Tanya blurted, which had caught the attention of the man, "You've heard of me, Love?" he replied, "Funny, ive never seen any of you chums…"

"Ive brought them here to see the Emperor, Sir!" The muscle-bound tarkatan guard answered.

Kano smirked as he taunted them seemingly knowing where they were headed, if they had been brought _personally_ to the emperor's throne room, "Uh oh, looks like its buckets for you two…" he mildly, manically laughed.

The guards holding Quan Chi and Tanya in chains waited as Kano took a brief step to the side wall to open a small box containing a speaker and a small red button.

"My King, Fresh meat here to see ya", he announced to which immediately the large doors opened slowly.

Inside was a large arena spaced room with two dragon-like statues by the entrance. Blood red marbled floors with the eldergods emblem design flat in the middle. On the outer rim of the floor was a surrounding pool of surging fire and lava. Large stone columns with sculpted dragons wrapped around them had electric based deemed lights shining up the room adding to the overall evil and dark aura this place gave off.

Presiding over the arena, stood The throne which had been a large, 13 foot, full sized, Dragon sculpted chair that sat in the middle of the room upon three, squared, leveled steps. The chair's talk back which had made most of its overall height had been faced front concealing the emperor. On the left side of the steps stood a large four armed dark skinned giant, and on the other side stood a small petite 'masked lady in red leotard with a strap of small kunais on both her thighs.

As Quan chi and Tanya were walked onto the large throne area on its small walkway from the doors and over the fiery pit below, the enormous chair began to turn slowly and as it did, the tarkatan guard came forth, "Emperor, I have two slaves here, the white one is a sorcerer. He says he wants to make a _deal _with you…" he said.

No immediate reply was given as the chair continued its slow rotation yet to reveal the person in it.

The fearful Tanya whispered to Quan Chi"What do you hope to gain from this, my lord…?"

She apparently wasn't quiet enough as one of the guards behind them forcefully pulled shoved them down to their knees, "SILENCE!" The tarkatan sternly commanded.

"KNEEL BEFORE THE EMPEROR OF OUTWORLD…THE DRAGON KING!"

The words that sprang forth from the guard had both warriors gripped in fear. Their encounter with the dragon king, Onaga had not gone well in their timeline. He nearly put a ruin to everything Quan Chi and Shang had previously worked for when they were allied. Quan chi knew this was a possible chance, since he was unfamiliar with this timeline, but one he had to take none the less for a greater purpose. Once the Chair had fully faced front, the sight had both Quan Chi and Tanya in a spine tingling mixed state of Fear, horror, shock, and disbelief. Tanya and Quan Chi both were unprepared for who had been revealed behind that large Dragon sculpted chair and though they did recognize him and knew exactly who he was; and it wasn't Onaga. The sudden revelation had been Mind-boggling…

The figure that arose from the large dragon shaped chair, only stood 5'10 and had worn a dark red, black Asian oriented, shin-length kung fu coat with black and red pants, spiked gauntlets and a gold trimmed red and black sash like belt that had the elder gods medallion face front, and attached to the belt; was a seemingly out of place thin light blue band that had been covered in old dirt and blood apparently from some time ago.

The emperor had long, neat, shaggy hair and handsome young Asian facial features which had now been expressed menacingly as he looked upon the knelled and battered Quan Chi at the base of his throne with fierce and angry, fire blazing eyes.

Quan chi slightly turned to the still mind-boggled Tanya, with a devious grin, "...I hope to gain a powerful ally…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: After a YEAR long wait, Mortal Kombat: Parallel is back!**_

**Yea, i decided to go ahead and come back to this story because i am into My MKU2 now and i wanna go ahead and get this out of the way.**

**So i hope it wasn't too confusing for you readers, i labeled the chars (E1) and E2) and if you read the Daizenshuu, lol you'll know whats happening.**

**So i plan on being on this story for a good while,( hiatus on everything else) because it will be 19 chapts in total not including the Prologue, Epilogue and Daizenshuu and i wanna get it poppin!**

**I got everything in this story planned out from beginning to End, i just gotta write it and that's what ill be doing!**

_**Also, pay close attention to some of these "idle" conversations and 'small' details that take place in the story, because some of those 'small' subjects may come back up...in one BIG form or another... 0_0  
><strong>_

**Everything "slow" about this story has ENDED as of NOW. A fight scene or two or more will be in almost EVERY chapter from here on out and more surprises are SURE to come. Up until now its been all "FUN n GAMES"... but now its time to get to BUSINESS on this story!**

**The fights at the Lin Kuei were just the TIP of the Iceberg...LOL, just an intro, because later it gonna get 'MORTAL KOMBAT!' up in here!  
><strong>

**SO, please read and review, AND STAY TUNED! it is greatly appreciated.**

and as always, I**F YOU FIND YOURSELF CONFUSED IN ANY WAY, PLEASE SAY SO. I CANNOT HELP YOU IF I AM UNAWARE YOU ARE CONFUSED! I DO NOT WANT ANY OF MY READERS TO BE CONFUSED IN THIS STORY, BECAUSE NOW, I AM ABOUT TO ADD**, '**_literally'_ A-_WHOLE_-NOTHER DIMENSION** **TO THIS CRISIS!**

Next chapter will be up **SOON** and i mean it! and it **WILL** have a **FIGHT!**

**SO...Anybody know who the Emperor/Dragon king is...? ;)**


	7. Chapter 5: The Dragon King

**Chapter 5**

**"The Dragon King"**

* * *

><p><strong>MKU3Outworld / The Dragon King's Palace**

"Who are you...?" The long haired, Asian commandingly asked.

"Liu KANG!?" Tanya, responded still in great shock of the revelation of Liu Kang as the Dragon King, "_**YOU'RE**_ the Dragon king?" Tanya continued.

Liu slowly stepped down from his throne heading towards the uncomfortable Tanya,

"Who were you expecting…?" he asked her, moving closer to the knelled Tanya.

"Well, Ona-

"Sorry to disappoint you, but his time passed…very quickly with my assistance" Liu abruptly cut in, no doubt he anticipated her reply. "If it makes you feel any better, im not as bad an emperor as he was…" he started as bent down slightly to Tanya's level.

The emperor then grabbed her collar, as he pulled her near his face which had now formed a mean grin and eyes set ablaze in fury,

"Im A LOT WORSE!" he sternly replied as he began tightening his hold on her collar, causing her to began choking.

"Plea..please, QuaANN CHHiii" she tried to get out, pleading to her master.

"Oh he cant help you…your head will have been ripped out from your body before he could even attempt to break out those chains…" The fiery emperor revealed.

"Please emperor, Ive come to offer a most promising deal, one that will expand your powers outside of even _this_ world…" Quan chi spoke, which gained Liu's attention,

"What are you talking about?" he commandingly asked.

"Im talking about expansion of power beyond this plane of existence…Im talking about ruling a whole new set of Realms, a whole new universe in addition to your own…"

"And how do I do that…"

Quan chi deviously grinned, as he was pleased to have gained his interest, "With my help…"

* * *

><p><strong>MK:P<strong>

* * *

><p>The emperor stood tall and intimidating as he looked down upon Quan Chi and his servant tanya, who he was previously choking. After Quan chi's words ran through the Emperor's ears, He stopped what he was doing and set his attention on what this unfamiliar face had planned,<p>

"Alright old man…you have my ear…" Liu started, as he glared sternly at the pale old sorcerer.

"I am not from this universe…I am from an _alternate_ version of this one. There exist more than one universe…as I have recently discovered; There is a _Multiverse_ out there." Quan chi began explaining.

"In each universe, we may exist in one form or another. Each universe differs by the choices we make. In _MY_ timeline, you chose to fight for good; actually we are enemies..."

"…I see nothing different, we're still enemies, ive just decided to let you live this long, But the kill will come shortly though…" Liu grinned, "…And '_GOOD_' is a point of view…what Im doing here is Good…"

As Liu finished, he was greeted suddenly by one of his personal shadow Priests. The priest informed him that Some of their prisoners were due to be executed at this time by his hands. Seeing no need to delay it, even with his current situation, Liu commanded the priest send in the prisoners.

Two Priests in Dark red robes, escorted a chained middle aged man who was beaten, torn and appeared to have a red band over his eyes suggesting he was blind. They violently forced him to kneel before The emperor where he would await his execution presently...

As Quan chi and Tanya took notice, they recognized the prisoner who was brought in and were a bit shocked by who it was,

"Kenshi?" Tanya whispered to herself as she saw the worn down blind swordsman, Who she thought had been an ally of Kangs. Apparently things were **MUCH** different in this new universe she had arrived in.

"How's the cell…" Liu started talking to Kenshi.

Kenshi remained silent still tilting his head down...

"…You know, it didn't have to be this way…" Liu continued as he began walking slowly around Kenshi, twirling his sword and thinking back to how he ended up in this predicament.

"You guys should have just went along with the program when we came here…"

"This is a powerful weapon, Outworld… that's why I choose to take it" he continued, "It had the resources we needed, we could add on to what we had, or rather, **_didn't_** have on Earth."

He stopped walking and faced Kenshi, who's head was still tilted, "That's why they gave it to us; there's nothing wrong with adding more muscle."

"There is…when it becomes an obsession..." Kenshi suddenly murmured.

"Obsession is such a strong word; I just call it, being prepared…" Liu replied, but immediately Kenshi came back sternly,

"For what!, we had everything we needed!"

"No…we didn't, we thought we did, but we didn't…I saw that. I didn't want to go through another _**Shao Kahn**,_ or **_Blaze_**, or **_Onaga_** and that War." Liu began.

"I didn't want to be unprepared like we were during all those ordeals, and when we came here, we didn't have to be any longer, we didnt have to suffer anymore...Because we had _**REAL**_ power now! We were prepared to take on scum like them; there's nothing we cant do and no one we cant save."

"Except yourself!" Kenshi came in,

"You got this power but it corrupted you, it nearly corrupted all of us. We were fools to think we could change this place. We didn't change it, _**IT** _changed us! It changed you! It made you turn your back on what you stood for, what _**WE**_ stood for. You and Kitana suffered the mo—"

And with what seemed like upon a 'cue', Liu unsuspectingly swung his dragon sword clean through Kenshi's neck, instantly decapitating him. His head flew a few feet away from his body, which had then dropped; skeeting streams of blood on the marble floors of Liu's throne, making a big puddle of blood.

"Clean that up will you…" Liu turned to his trusted Red female assassin, as she began to somehow draw Kenshi's blood to her. It ran up her petite legs as the blood began sinking into her skin as if she was absorbing it. Before long there was no more blood on the floor and the floor had been clean enough to eat from. There was not a trace of Kenshi;s blood left. Consumed it was, by this Blood warrior.

Quan chi and Tanya were both surprised by Liu's sudden action. What caused him to react so quickly, so violently? Was it something kenshi said, or was he simply bored with him?

Quan chi then recalled Kenshi mentioning Kitana, Liu's long time lover, in his world, and possibly this world as well…

"If you don't mind me asking… what happened to the princess…?" Quan chi inquired of the Emperor.

Liu was silent at first, just glaring at Quan Chi. After a moment, he then let out a unsuspecting giggle,

"Heh, you didn't use the '**_K_**' word…smart, and she was a Queen." He replied as he tilted his head down and a mild frown came upon his face as if he had been sad at the mere though of her.

"Its…a long, sad, story…" he then said as he grabbed and fumbled with a piece of light blue cloth attached to his Elder god crested belt.

"Was that hers...?" The sorcerer then asked, noticing it.

"…Yea, it was..." Liu paused, still slowly caressing the blue cloth. "...and its one I really don't want to get into…and one I know you don't care about." He added, as he could sense Quan chi really could care less, and he probably was right.

Liu abruptly looked to the sorcerer, his expression; neutral,

"So, to make a long story short…I killed her..." He plainly said to the sorcerer. "Just can't trust anyone these days…"

"But enough about me, we're here about you…" Liu said as he turned his thoughts back to the present. But before he could continue, One of his advisers, the well dressed, Kano, approached with another prisoner, this time, a woman with dark purple hair, dirty white wife beater and dirty purple designed bell bottomed pants.

"Another '_old_' matey here, the one we've been lookin' for…" Kano approached the emperor bringing in the female prisoner.

"… Li Mei" Liu called her by name.

* * *

><p><strong>MK:P<strong>

* * *

><p>"You've been busy…" Liu stated, "You managed to kill 4 of my top assassins, stopped the raid in '<em><strong>Daishuu'<strong>_, you managed to escape my newly constructed 'Bug', the bug **_You_** inflicted on me to begin with. You even survived the horror of the pits…" Liu ran through her long list of '_deeds_'.

"Impressive" he grinned,

"I can't let you go out the way your husband just did…"

Upon hearing those words, Her eyes widened as she looked straight at Liu with anger and hurt ablaze in her eyes "…you bastard!" she yelled at him, trying to keep her composure.

"Unchain her…" Liu demanded as Kano freed her from her shackles.

"C'mom, ill give you a chance…I know you want vengeance…" Liu readied himself for a fight with his former ally.

"You shouldn't have done that…" she snarled, as she got into her fighting stance, eager for vengeance for her beloved Kenshi.

"Oh there she is…", Liu smirked, "Show me what you can do…"

* * *

><p>Li Mei obliged gladly as she ran head on to attack the Emperor. Li Mei was very skilled in her Art forms; Alot where taught by Liu himself when they were allies. However, with her current grief, she was unable to focus clearly and foolishly attacked Liu head on. As far as she was concerned, The Liu she once knew and admired so deeply, no longer existed and she was not going to feel any remorse on what she was going to do…<p>

She came at him with various punches and kicks that Liu effortlessly dodged. She came in all directions; North, South, East and West. Although she was very skilled, she was really no match for Liu Kang, the Champion of Earthrealm. He saw her attacks like a billboard, and her lack of focus only made it worse.

Liu began to get cocky and started dodging her mockingly, taunting her, and then laughing off every pathetic attempt she made to attack him; hurting her pride.

She took her martial arts very seriously, and was a very dedicated student. She deeply believed the philosophies Liu had once taught her while she studied under him.

She even learned assassination techniques from Kitana and tried some of those maneuvers on Liu, who caught wind of them and easily adapted himself to them as his own personal style was meant to.

She found it increasingly difficult to hit him. And her anger would build up by each failed attempt. However, Liu got too cocky and slipped, allowing Li to catch him with a well received 5 hit combo of both mid and high attacks; from punches to elbows to kicks that landed at his mid section and his face.

She felt a little joy that she was able to land them. Her last strike which had been a tornado kick to Liu's face, slightly busted his lip; much to Li's pleasure. She was reminded that under all of that power and arrogance and skill; he was still a man.

Liu had been impressed by her combo she landed, "Now I can see how you managed to kill those guys",

Liu remarked rubbing blood from his lip then licking it. Her attacks had been extraordinarily powerful for such a small woman, and he knew why. His training and teachings enabled her to use other sources of energy to make her attacks stronger and more powerful.

Unfortunately, Li Mei did not too much more than that. With Liu adapting to her techniques, she found it damn near impossible to hit him as they continued to fight. And each strike she landed, he maneuvered around and set up to 'his' advantage as he delivered powerful blows one after another to the woman.

Eventually she became weakened and tired. He body was wracked with injury and she could barely remain standing. She knew, this fight was going to be soon over…

She was going to try one last attack, an attack she was always in AWE of whenever she saw it. Li Mei was going to attempt to perform Liu's trademark Bicycle kick

She was never able to perform it in any of her attempts in the past. She didn't know why, but she felt she'd try it this once, for old time sake. It may have been a foolish move to pull at the time, but as angered and hurt as she had been for what Liu did to Kenshi, and all that had happened in the recent years since they've been 'in control" of Outworld, she wanted to go all out, and cause some kind of SERIOUS pain before she met her end. With the right timing, She mustered all her strength, anger and rage, into an attack; like Liu had taught her long ago.

She rushed at him viciously gaining the necessary air to pull off the devastating Bicycle kick.

She came in fast, her feet beginning to rev up. She could feel that she was going to do it; Her adrenalin was on full blast! Li Mei came in faster and faster and she was certain that she was going to catch him, she was too close to Liu for him to get out of the way, and she knew that she had him…for the first time ever in her life, she would have successfully done her mentor's move, THE bicycle kick…ironically, on the very person who taught her.

"THIS IS FOR KENSHI!" She yelled fiercely as she saw was about to connect with the move and cause a most satisfying pain to her foe…or so she thought…

Liu quickly got into a parry stance and emitted flames from his hands. The moment Li Mei's foot struck him, he disappeared in a burst of flames, then reappear behind her and delivered a swift surprise punch to her back which rendered her useless…and that was it.

She was done…

* * *

><p><strong>MK:P<strong>

* * *

><p>As she fell to her knees in severe pain from the unexpected parry, her will, her confidence, and determination completely vanished; there was nothing left to fight for now. She had realized he horrifying truth; she failed.<p>

She failed her team, she failed her husband, and she failed her friends. Now at her former mentor's mercy, Liu grabbed her by te back of her head with her long and disarranged hair in his grasp.

"Im proud of you, Li; You were so close…" he smirked,

"…and yet so far…"

Her face was blank, emotionless it seemed, as he taunted her.

"…just do it…" she plainly demanded of him.

All Li Mei could do was look up at Liu and wonder what happened to him; how she allowed him to become this way, how she let her former friend and mentor go down the corrupted path they traveled, how neither she nor his allies could save him…nor themselves.

A small tear ran down the left side of her battered and bloodied face. She then closed her eyes and at that moment, accepted all that happened…and what her ultimate fate was going to be…

She suddenly felt a violent tug at the back of her head and then a sudden and brief cracking sensation in her neck, before she blacked out…before she could no longer fell anything else…

Li Mei was dead.

Liu let go of her lifeless body as it came crashing to the hard floor beneath her.

On Liu's cue, The tarkatans, as they did with Kenshi's body, removed Li Mei's so they and their families could feast on it later.

Feeling no remorse even in the slightest, Liu brought his attention to Quan chi and his servant Tanya, immediately.

"Now then back to Quan chi…and his little chocolate banana" Liu grinned, as he began to caress Tanya's cheek, much to her displeasure,

"Fuck you…" she blurted

" Tanya!" Quan chi yelled soon after, her rude outburst,

"Hmm, maybe after…" Liu seductively smirked at her.

He then turned to Quan chi with a more serious face and was now ready to hear what the sorcerer had planned for him,

"Okay so now that those two are out of my hair…Let's continue, now, finish telling me about how I can gain more power…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>ABOUT AN HOUR LATER…<span>**

The Emperor's throne had been completely silent aside from various screams coming from down the halls of the palace. Quan Chi and Tanya looked onto Liu who looked back almost dumbfounded in return.

"Okay, correct me if im wrong, but…you want my help to get revenge on…ME..?" Liu broke the silence.

"You from **_MY_ **timeline, as well as his friends…" Quan chi nodded.

"I don't understand, I mean since they can't escape where they are, why not just leave them there?"

"Because I want them to suffer…for everything they have done to me. What ive done now, that's too easy, that is mercy."

"You want to kill them slowly…" Liu nodded as he began to understand the reason. He too could identify, from previous enemies.

"Yes, piece by piece, blow by blow, death by death…" The pale old man stressed balling his old and wrinkled fists.

"Im not going to even ask what devious plans you have for them, but What about the elder gods of your timeline…?" Liu inquired. After all, they were the **REAL** power wielders and could throw a wrench in any plan.

"Oh, Don't worry about them…they wont be an issue, in fact you may just get to like them…" The sorcerer reassured him.

"So the plan is, basically; I help you kill Liu and all those others in **_your_ **time; get them out of the way, and then I have another universe to add to my power…just like that?" Liu concluded.

"Yes"

"And what about you? What happens to you when the smoke clears…?"

"I will be your faithful servant…as will Tanya…if she survives" Quan added, much to Tanya's fear.

"I am wary of sorcerers Quan Chi; they stab you in the back." Liu cautioned, "How do I know you wont do the same once this "revenge" plan of yours is completed…?"

"I have nothing against you…in this time. And my powers are not nearly at full strength to try such betrayal. I am at your mercy, and once you do gain the power and expansion, I will be powerless to do anything anyway. So either way, You win…" The sorcerer assured him.

Liu continued to gaze upon the old man. He knew from past experiences that it was **NEVER** that simple, and trusting enemies was a risk and that they could and most times **would** betray you. But he was quite intrigued at Quan Chi's '**_simple_**' plan that could potentially give him access to virtually another universe of power. This mere possibility seemed to far out-way his concern for a possible betrayal on the sorcerer's part…

"…Alright, sorcerer…ill see where this goes…"

"So do we have a Deal…?"

"…deal" Liu nodded, shaking hands with the sorcerer. As Quan chi began to let go of his grip, Liu's grip tightened even more, causing a slight pain in the sorcerer's hand,

"But ill have my eye on you **EVERY** step of the way. You make one wrong move, give me one reason to think you might double cross me, You'll see that Me and Liu from **_your_** time got **A LOT** in common…" he sternly warned the fearful sorcerer, as he let his grip on his hand loose.

"If what you say is true…I will be **TRULY** unstoppable…and no force will ever rise to challenge me again!" Liu proudly declared.

Kano then proceeded to pull the emperor aside to express his concerns over this "_deal_"…

"My King…do you really think its wise to trust this guy, I mean, it sounds all to easy to me" Kano whispered.

With an assuring hand put on Kano's shoulder, Liu smiled at Kano,

"of course not…but, we will" Liu revealed, "Just play along and see if he is legit in his claims…and be ready incase the '**_expected_**' does happen…"

Kano simply nodded at his emperor's words, feeling alittle bit more at eaze that he wasnt the only one still suspicious of this sorcerer.

"Now, Alert '_**The 5'**_, they got a job to do." Liu commanded of Kano.

* * *

><p><strong>MK:P<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright Quan Chi…" Liu started as he began looking upon the row of warriors in front of them,<p>

"My forces are at your command…to an extent"

"Thank you" the sorcerer bowed.

"These are some of my top men. Hard to think Id trust these guys after they tried to kill me so many times…" Liu mildly let on his sense of humor.

"Alright, so here they are…I call them **'The 5'**, they each bring something different to the table, and together, they are a force to be reckoned with" He proclaimed.

Quan chi began walking down the row, taking a better look at his 'new' allies…marveling at how strong, as well s familiar they looked,

"Yes…I am familiar with, some of them in My world…" he pointed out.

"This is **Noob Saibot**, he once went by another name; Sub Zero." Liu introduced. "Actually we were allies, but due to a very heinous crime he committed against me, I had my demons in the netherrealm turn him into a loyal wraith." The dragon king revealed.

"So I guess in a way…we still are allies, heh." Liu chuckled at the irony.

The two moved down the row and on to the next warrior beside Noob. This warrior was female, clad in purple, and had a very petite body, full breasts and a nicely done hair bun.

Her face however, was another story…

"Now on to this, Delicate, and beautiful, purple…" Liu started, before his eyes shifted to her disfigured, razor sharp teethed, broad smile, "…um…"

"more like inelegant, Ugly, purple Frea-" Tanya came in, looking in disgust at the woman's face before Liu cut her off abruptly

"This is **Mileena,** she's a-"

"A clone…of Ki-, um, the queen…" the sorcerer interjected.

"So you know her?"

"Yes, and she is one of my enemies…"

Mileena began a stern hiss at his words as she made a vicious Biting gesture at the sorcerer.

"…In MY timeline…" the sorcerer quickly specified, much to Liu's amusement.

The two continued on to the warrior next to Mileena. He stood tall in his long black sleeveless, leather, trench coat and had a combination of visual ruggedness but extreme confidence on his face.

"This is **Movado**, he was one of the last members of the Black Dragon, and my adviser here's personal guard."

"You'll love em' mate" Kano praised, marveling at the man and his talents, "He's not like me; all fancy and classy, but if you need a killa, he'll make it snappy."

"Very well" Quan Chi nodded, as they continued to the next warrior.

"I am **Komodai**!" the reptilian warrior said kneeling to his masters

"He's great for covert assignments, **THE** stealthiest warrior I have", Liu noted

"Yes, i will make Good use of him"

Finally they came upon the last warrior. His size was much greater than the others, as well as his strength. Warrior stood at dark skinned, 8'2, with 4 muscular arms.

"And last but certainly not least This is **Durak**, Prince of the Shokan" Liu announced.

"I am at your command!" the strong four armed shokan bowed.

"They are ALL at your command, Ive given them instructions and they are to obey you, or deal with me… " Liu make clear to them and the sorcerer.

Quan chi was greatly pleased with the men at his disposal. He had already began planning in his mind what to do with them. Quan chi had never before felt such certainly that he would get his revenge on his enemies back home. Never before had he felt so confident at his chances for victory.

"A few changes from my time, but the same vicious luster in their eyes…if not greater. I look forward to seeing you all in action." He grinned.

"I will take these five along with Tanya, back to earthrealm…" the devious sorcerer began as he looked to the sky with an evil twisted joy in his heart,

"…And began my **REVENGE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA**, he manically laughed.

Liu just stood there looking at the sorcerer plainly, "…Why are you laughing like that…?,

"oh, well I uha-" the sorcerer mumbled, feeling a little ridiculous,

"Just go there and do it already." Liu plainly demanded of the strange old man.

**MK:P**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this chapt is done. Its short and sweet. If you have noticed, ive used some chars from DOtR like Komodai(reptile) and I used Durak(goro's brother) from 'MK the journey begins' vid.  
><strong>

**As i said in my Profile, I am currently writing chapts 5 - 10 in one whole swoop. I will be releasing them weekly.**  
><strong> Since we are at the end of this week. this will be the only update for this week.<strong>

**I will then post two chapts per week so chapts 6&7 next week, then 8&9 the following week, then 10 the week after.**

**The story will be greatly coming alone as the chapts get released. There will be Action in some of the coming chapters. I am mostly done writing chapts 6-10, just doing some editing and stuff.**

** Not all of them will be as long as others. some will be short, some long.**

**I am not perfect nor the best writer so there will be grammar issues and yada yada. Sue me...  
><strong>

**Again, IF THERE IS ANY CONFUSION, PLEASE STATE IT IN A REVIEW OR A PM SO I CAN CLEAR IT UP. THANK YOU! It is going to become EXTREMELY confusing in the second half of the story! so just be ready! Lol  
><strong>

**and stay tuned for more Parallel.**


	8. Chapter 6: Crisis on 'Earthrealm 2'

**Chapter 6**

**Crisis on Earthrealm 2**

* * *

><p>A day or so had passed since the warriors of 'Earthrealm <strong>2'<strong> that consisted of: **Liu Kang, Kitana, Jade, Jax, Smoke, Kenshi, Mileena, Nightwolf, Sub Zero**, and **Sareena** were transported to an alternate world by Quan chi's sorcery. They had met up and gotten to know alternate versions of them selves and a few of them even 'explored around' this alternate universe and came across some familiar faces. Tension ran high however as Liu, Kitana and Jade's trip to Edenia had caused recent events of a more 'personal matter' come up that neither of them really wanted to talk about. However, after some help coping, with their alternate selves as well as some 'other methods', specifically for Liu and his wife, Apologies were given and accepted and past events forgotten, at least for now.

As they returned, Sonya offered them sanctuary for the night in the rooming suites of the OIA, while her, Jax of earth 1, and Kenshi continued tirelessly to help them find their way home.

**MKU1/Earthrealm/OIA headquarters**

"Good morning", Liu and the others greeted coming from the elevator,

"Morning you guys, how was the rest?" Sonya warmly greeted back

"Much needed, thank you again" Kitana replied

"Sure…" she replied as her tone began to get somber, which Liu caught,

"So, what's the news on getting us back…" He then asked which did not have an immediate reply. Liu glanced around at everyone's faces which were not in the least bit joyful, instead covered with sadness and frustration.

Sonya finally revealed after the uncomfortable silence in the entire Ops room, "I don't think you guys will be able to go back…"

"…Please don't tell me that" Liu simply said.

"Okay, Jax, you tell him…" Sonya turned the floor to her long time SF partner.

"Basically, there is nothing we can do to get you back, we lack the power to open a time dimension…which we kind knew form the start. We thought that maybe since we had an energy tracer, we could gather some readings from the spot the portal opened from exactly, but…we don't have nearly enough power to rip '_time dimensions_." Jax(E2) explained, "And we don't use sorcery or magic to open them, as if we could anyway"

"You mean, we're stuck here!?" Hanzo blurted angrily.

"Lower your voice!" Sonya demanded of him

"Ugh!…...sorry..." He murmured

"Its out of our power and technology…and we don't know anyone who knows of the spells needed to 'travel through time'." Sonya further confirmed.

"They don't have the resources we do at home but even if they did, it still would be impossible to travel to different universes", Kenshi added.

The news had all of them completely flushed. It just seemed unreal; To know that they were permanently stuck in an alternate time, a time they did not belong in at all. To know that Quan chi was still out there, and that their friends could be in danger. The suddenly rush of the horrific possibilities came hitting them like a title wave. And worse; there was nothing they could do about it.

"Im sorry guys, we really tried" Sonya tried comforting, as she laid a concerning hand on Liu's shoulder.

"And we appreciate you for that alone" Kitana came in, "and your hospitality"

"So what are you guys gonna do…?" Jax(E1) asked them, "Of course you are welcomed here for aS long as you like."

Suddenly A loud voice came through the airwaves and caught everyone's attention as they turned towards the source,

"**NO NO**! **I can't except that!"** Hanzo barked angrily, "**TRY HARDER**!" he sternly commanded. Sonya stepped up face to face with the former spectre,

"**LOOK Pal**! We''ve done everything that we could!"

"**UHHG** **Move!** Ill fix it myself…" he said shoving Sonya beside, which pissed her off. She was about to go and give Hanzo a piece of her mind, but she was quickly halted by Liu, gently grabbing her hand and shaking his head. She obliged and watched as Hanzo made his way towards the portal tech machinery.

"Hanzo!" Liu called to him, but he was ignored by the stubborn ninja.

"**UHGA**! Eh…So where does this go, **ehhggh**!" he grunted as he kept fumbling with the equipment which he had no real knowledge of what to do with.

"It wont work Scorpio-" Jax(E1) started to say,

"**It's Hanzo,** Never call me **Scorpion** again!" Hanzo angrily interrupted, as he continued to tamper with all the tech in front of him.

It was somewhat sad to see him like that, They knew he had the right intentions but for the people who knew him, they knew it was more than about getting back home, to him. His anger came from something more precious and he was feeling hurt by the fact that he may never be able to have that preciousness again...after he sacrificed everything to gain it back.

"It's useless, hanzo…" Kenshi tried to persuade him, but Hanzo kept going on, even though he knew he wasn't going to make it work. He just couldn't stop thinking about **her**…

"No…no…" he kept mumbling as his actions and fumbling with the tech became slower and slower and more hopeless…until he completely gave up and slammed his hands on the large desk looking down, in somber.

"K-kana…I lost her once…" he choked, "I…I can't…"

"...So what now, oh fearless leader?" Jade sassed, looking towards Liu, who didn't give a direct answer at first.

"Silence yourself, Jade!" Kitana snapped at her, to her husband's defense.

"...I don't know, '_what now_'…" Liu silently revealed as he too began to feel the reality of it all; The realization that had shocked them earlier; They could not return home, ever again...

"Liu, it's okay…" Kitana tried to comfort her husband,

"No, its my fault" he shook his head, "…I…I shouldn't have toyed with Quan chi…I shoulda just…I should killed him when I had the chance…**DAMN IT**" he cursed.

He felt another hand upon his shoulder as he turned about to see that it was Nightwolf,

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Liu Kang, he told him, "You did what you could…we all did"

"It wasn't enough, now we're stuck here…and Quan chi's back home doing elders knows what…" Liu replied.

"Well, it shouldn't be too bad right? I mean…It was just him and Tanya and they were beaten down" Jax(E2) tried to assure everyone, using the optimism that Liu was lacking at the time. "Im sure with Sektor, Frost, Kana and the rest of the men there, they should be more than a match for them. Hell, they might have already taken care of ol' pale n baldy." Jax(E2) added.

* * *

><p><strong>MK:P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MKU2Earthrealm/Outer World Investigation Agency**

Hello, May I hel—uULLGPP" The front desk attendant choked as his neck was gripped by a certain pale, bald man…

"I have a message for your CEO…" He smirked

"He...he's no...not iinnn…" the attendant gasped, as his head began to feel lighted from Quan chi's force.

"Well, then I shall leave it for when he returns…"

The attendant tried to reach for the bottom of the desk to push the alarm button. With not much life left in him, he stretched his hand as far as he could under the desk. He could feel himself beginning to black out. With just a few millimeters more, his middle finger reached the red button and it sounded the Alarm.

"**SECURITY BREACH!**"

a loud automated voice began yelling through the intercom systems as lights were flashing, doors were being shutdown and locked. Quan chi appeared unfazed however as he dropped the now dead attendant. He looked around as did the warriors he arrived with as they became surrounded by a number to OIA agents armed with heavy metal weapons including small bombs and missile launchers. This was a **CODE RED ALERT!**

**Meanwhile in the Ops room…**

"Sektor what's going on!" Kana rushed to him. He had no idea either, as he began to try and switch the large CPU screen in front of him to the security cameras input. While doing this, Frost then appeared, awaken from the loud sirens of the alarm system going off and frequent '**BOOMS**' and quakes of apparent explosions from the upper levels of the Agency.

"Hey what is happening?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes trying to adjust her sight.

"I don'- Oh No…" Sektor gasped as he saw Quan chi and his forces in the security camera of the main lobby. They had already gotten rid of the surrounding agents and were killing the rest that got in their way as they continued making their way through the OIA.

"**Prepare yourselves!"** Sektor alerted, "**Frost! The weapons, and retrieve my canons!**" he commanded of her. She quickly ran towards the armory to gather weapons as did the agents that were with them.

"They're here, but how?" The fearful Kana pondered.

"I don't know…I mean, if they are here, that must mean…" Sektor tried to gather, as A revelation dawned on him, one that was all too horrific.

"No…" Kana gasped, she too shared the same revelation Sektor did, as her eyes began to get watery.

"Im sorry Kana, but we can grieve later, right now, **Listen to ME!**" He yelled as he grabbed her by her arms to face him, "Right now, we have to focus"

"But we won't win!"

Sektor knew Kana's words to be most likely true, but he was going to put up a fight none the less,

"...Then we'll die trying!"

Frost had just now came back with a cart of weapons, of which had been also Sektor's arm cannons. He quickly took them and strapped one on his forearm. Before he strapped the other, he looked to Kana,

"Here!" he said, giving her one of his arm cannons,

"But these are yours"

"Just take it! you'll need it to protect yourself!" Just then, they had heard loud noises coming from the stairway. Loud stomps, booms from violent explosions, guns firing, and screams. They were closing in on them and they didn't have much time.

"They're coming! " Sektor shouted as Kana, Frost and a few men of at least about 30 to 40 strong, got their weapons and minds ready for the coming battle. Some were scared as they trembled in fear and nervousness. Others were ready and eagerly awaiting the arrival of the villains. Sektor was in the front of the group of soldiers as they all looked towards the entrance.

"**Get Ready!**" Sektor yelled. The men readied their trigger fingers, Frost readied her Ice powers, Kana still fearful, tried to ready the arm cannon sektor gave to her for protection.

As they looked to the door, a black ooze seeped through the bottom open crease. The soldiers were in awe and shock of what it was. It was a large puddle of shiny black ooze. Soon the ooze rose up and began to form into a figure.

With mixed reactions of fear, confidence, and eagerness, the troops fired at the transforming black ooze!

It was no use however, as their bullets had been going through the oil and hitting the door behind it, filling it with holes and dents. Soon they ceased fire after realizing they weren't hurting the black slime.

The oil figure had soon turned into the all black ninja, Noob Saibot.

"**Who are you!? What do you want!?**" Sektor demanded of the intruder.

The door behind him violently roared open from the force of the giant four armed warrior who came through it, along with him were Mileena, Mavado, and Tanya.

"**We've come for you! Quan Chi's Revenge is at hand**" Noob menacingly revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>MK:P<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Do not resist you death!<strong>" the Giant Shokan sternly added as he and his allies readied themselves for Sektor and his allies' assault.

Sektor's mind was boggled when he saw Mileena at Noob's side. What was this? Had she turned against Liu and them? Maybe she double crossed them. It was all too weird because she was a **Long** time ally, she was actually the last person he expected to betray him. It didn't make sense; none at all.

As he tried to make sense of it, Frost then stepped past him eager to challenge the invaders herself.

"Hey, Oil speck!" she taunted, forming an Ice blast. She summoned the icy particles in her palms into a ball of compressed Ice, unawawre however of the danger she was in as a _hissng_ voice whispered into her ear making the ice warrior's spine chill,

"Glaaaaadly…"

"**GGUUHAA!**" Frost shrieked loudly as she felt a very violent sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see blood seemingly floating in the air as it had been '_nothing_' protruding from her fatal wound, yet she could still feel _something_ in her. He mouth soon filled with the salty and thick taste of her own blood as her hands fell to her side; lifeless.

"**FROST!**" Kana cried, witnessing the horrific event.

The '_nothingness_' reveled itself to be a green scaly hand. It was the arm of the reptile; Komodai. He got past everyone inside using his stealthy invisibility; Unknown to anyone else but his allies.

Sektor stepped away from Komodai and the lifeless body of Frost, as did the rest of his frightened allies. He made his way subtly towards Kana and whispered into her ear..

"Kana…there's a secret compartment in the armory, pull the two headed axe, you'll see a small square door open from the wall, get in there…**GO**!"

He yelled as she quickly ran and was 'covered' by the OIA troops as they began firing towards the enemies.

Komodai began Shielding his allies with an 'acidic force field' which had melted all incoming bullets. From the shield shot a rapid number of vile green acid, which began eating away at what ever it landed on.

With this acid landing on some of the troops, they felt an agonizing, burning sensation as the acid ate rapidly through their clothing and soon, their skin.

Komodai aimed directly at Sektor's men, who were then overwhelmed by a number of black silhouettes appeared from the ground and attacked some of the remaining soldiers in an all out battle.

Their firepower had no effect on these magical and mystical warriors. Durak took some of the soldiers with brute force; over powering them with projectiles and his massive armed close-lines. Movado handled the rest; stealing their weapons and using it against them by spraying them down with their own automatic weapons. Sektor's forces had dwindled rapidly. Sektor tried using his cannons against Durak and Mileena but they were too quick and easily dodged them. As a result, the cannons helped only in further destroying the Ops room.

It was literally **HELL** in the giant room. Dead bodies were piling up by the minute. As hard as they all tried, they were no match for Quan chi's new enforcers. Sektor was completely in shock and awe at the level of abilities these warriors displayed. The men he fought throughout his time, were not nearly as crafty and strong as these one were.

Sektor was soon out of cannons and was force to rely on his Marital arts prowess. He had hoped Kana got away safe; That was his main concern.

Over time, Since she was revived, He had come to like Kana, he knew she was Hanzo's wife and did not intentionality approach her In _that_ way, but he had become such good friends with her over time, he began to care for her more than he needed to. Although He knew Kana did not like him in _THAT_ way, he still did not want anything to happen to her. He didn't care so much about himself so long as she was safe. With most of the OIA men dead or injured, Sektor soon found himself alone; face these villains, Who were unusually and unbelievably powerful.

Sektor knew he wasn't going to win but he had to try; he had to do it for his friends. He still held on in his heart that they were still alive some how. He didn't know it, but he could just feel it. Maybe he could stall enough time for them to return, wherever they were…

Noob, Mileena, Durak, Movado and Tanya surrounded him. There was no where for him to run; no where to hide. Sektor kept up his guard and looked all around him, trying to prepare for any sneak attacks. He soon realized that he did not see Komodai anywhere. Maybe he was invisible again. Or maybe he…

**Sektor!** Cried a screaming female voice.

Sektor knew it was Kana. He turned to see she was being held by Komodai. She did not get far.

**Let her go!** He cried.

Suddenly Milleena hopped on to the turned back of Sektor and proceeded to gnaw into Sektor's neck as he yelled helplessly in agonizing pain trying to pry her off of him. Her razor sharp long teeth ate away at his flesh, His blood began oozing down and shooting from his neck. He soon felt to his knees as Mileena gracefully jumped off before he could hit the ground.

"Hmmm, Tasty!" she hissed, her long tongue wiping away the blood on her vile sharp fangs.

"Mi-mileena? But? Wh...why?" he gasped, barely able to speak...

"She's not the Mileena you know of…" a voice came in revealing itself to be none other than Quan chi.

"I would explain, but you wont live long enough to care, Lin Kuei Filth!", Quan chi spat.

"Ho..how? Liu def..defeated you…"

"No…he didn't…" The sorceror revealed to him before looking to his reptilian ally up ahead, "Bring the girl…" Quan told Komodai.

"Yooou...**STAY AWAY F-FROM HEERR****!"** Sektor yelled angrily with all the might his dying body could luster.

Quan chi simply laughed as he looked around at the Devastation that Filled the entire OIA. The Fires, damage, dead bodies everywhere. It was a joyful sight to behold to the evil sorcerer.

"My revenge upon you all is at hand…all those years…my humiliation…" the old man snarled, "Now I shall repay you ALL…this is just the beginning, when Liu and his friends return, They will suffer..."

"Wh...what?" Sektor gasped

"Oh yes, they are still alive…for now." He reveled to the pain wracked and startled Sektor. "Their deaths will come slow; piece by piece…starting with you and your headquarters"

"He'll stop...you, I know he...will…" Sektor growled

"Oh no…not _NOW_…" the sorcerer deviously grinned at the fallen hero.

He then briefly looked upon the thuggish Movado, who than stepped to the knelled, bloodied, dying Sektor. He pulled out his twin hook swords by the 'hooked' ends,

"Hello..." he said, violently jamming the 'handled' ends into Sektor's torso without warning. It pierced through the entire body and out the back. Sektor was on his last breath now, looking up at the rugged mug of the black dragon mercenary. He was the last person he saw...

Movado then winked and grinned at the fallen hero, "and Goodbye..." immediately and violently pulling out his swords...

* * *

><p><strong>MK:P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so Another short and sweet one this time. That Damn Quan Chi! yea i wenr ahead and put this one up, might as well, so two this week, two next week, two the week after.  
><strong>

**Quan chi's 'plan' is coming together, and so far he's done taken out OIA, but what about the heroes, will they ever get back?  
><strong>

**Yea, they will, as if you dont already know...BUT, That's not the question... ;)  
><strong>

**Also remember: (E2) is earth 2 which is in MKU2, which is where Quan chi and them are wreaking havoc.  
><strong>

**E1 is earth 1, which is in MKU1, which is where our heroes are...the ones left. Got it?  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for more Parallel. We're moving along quickly. The next chapt is gonna be longer and up sometime next week.  
><strong>

**oh and the "Daizenshuu" will be updated soon :)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 7: Return to 'Earthrealm 2'

**Chapter 7**

**Return to Earth 2**

* * *

><p><strong>MK:P<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, maybe staying here won't be too bad…" Jax(E1) blurted.<p>

No answer came and the large room full of people remained silent; everyone in some sort of deep thought…

"hm…maybe it will…" he hopelessly concluded.

"You guys are welcome to stay here for as long as you like, and we could always use the company" Sonya expressed. Her hospitality as gracious as it was, it was not going to cheer them up…not now.

"But this isn't…us, this isn't where we are suppose to be." Liu told her, "I mean, two Lius, two Kitanas, two Jax?"

"Hey I don't mind keeping myself company" Jax(e1) joked. But no one was in a laughing or joking mood. Their whole lives had just changed now, In away they never thought possible.

"Sorry, look Im not trying to be funny but…you guys cant just be around here in sorrow. I know this isn't your timeline and you have family and friends where you came, but…" he paused trying to see where they were coming from but he honestly couldn't. "Auww, hell, I can't exactly tell you to move on…I guess, id be the same way if I were in your position" The major of the present Earthrealm sighed, seeing the pointlessness of his words.

"Not to mention there a magical, psychotic, mastermind maniac roaming about doing who knows what." Jax of Earth 2 added.

"I mean I don't wanna sound ridiculously cliche but, I _REALLY_ don't know what to tell you" Sonya said.

All they _could_ do was sit in figure what _TO_ Do. How would they live their lives now? How would they adjust to living with duplicate versions of themselves roaming about, or knowing and worrying about the life they left behind, It was not going to be an easy change. Not at all…at least not for most of them…

"Im fine either way, honestly…" Jade commented.

"I bet you are…" Kitana retorted, "Unlike us, you don't care about anyone, and you have no one who cares about you…" she sneered. At that moment, Jades face became full of anger, resentment, and also…hurt.

"…You know what Kitana, Fuck you, okay…FUCK YOU!" she snapped as she furiously stormed towards the elevator.

Everyone else look on in silence at what just took place. They could cut the tension between those two with a knife. Jade had been somewhat hurt by Kitana's remark. She never allowed herself to show any signs of weakness towards Kitana, but that remark was the last straw. That caused her deeply hidden and contained emotions come to the surface, and most likely because of the possibility of Kitana's words being true.

"DAMN!" Liu shouted, as he too was angered by all that has transpired in the few days. He too was frustrated once again, and now the hope he once held of ever returning home was suddenly taken from him.

* * *

><p>MK:P<p>

* * *

><p>"Jade…are you in here?" Smoke asked walking into Jade's room. There was silence and it had been dark; just the light of mid day sun to lighten the room. Smoke spotted Jade sitting on he bed, laid back with her arms and hands under head. She had been there for the past couple of hours since her outburst with Kitana. While she stared at the ceiling in thought, Smoke moved closer to her bed,<p>

"Leave me…" she plainly told him.

"Let us talk…please" he begged

"Fuck them…all of them…" she sneered, "I don't care what happens…"

"I doubt that…" Smoke came in as he sat at the edge of her small bed.

"What…?"

"I doubt you don't care what happens to us…" he specified. He then looked at jade just lying there, she had her eyes on him as well, wondering what he was talking about.

"Is that right…?"

"I believe so, why else would you have stormed off the way you did"

"…Because I can't stand that bitch"

"So you say…" he said further expressing his doubt.

"In my earlier days as Lin Kuei, I was similar to you, I have a rivalry with Sub Zero." He began,

"We were both unique individuals. We were the only ones of our kind. He had the power to manipulate Ice. I had the power to manipulate smoke."

"How…are you able to control smoke?" Jade genuinely inquired of the 'smokey' warrior.

"I do not know for certain how I am able to do the things I can do, but I do know it proved to be quite an asset for me, and the Lin Kuei" He answered.

"Sub Zero and I would always be paired up on missions together and at first, we got along well. However, The Grandmasters were fonder of Sub Zero. I don't know why, but as a young boy, it began irritating me. Since then, I strived to be the best of the Lin Kuei; To be better than Sub Zero.

Our relationship grew distant over time, and I began to gain to have a great deal of animosity towards him. During one mission, we were caught by the enemy and we both tried to escape, I made it, but Sub Zero had been discovered." He paused.

"I started to leave him…I thought maybe, With Sub Zero gone, I could gain the respect due me.

"But…", Smoke paused once more, "I found myself going back toward the enemy's lair; going back for him…"

"Using what I had come to be known for, I broke in their fortress using my gifts and they had him locked in some sort of cell. I rescued him and he was very surprised to see me."

"He didn't know why I came back for him, and it was technically against Lin Kuei principles, …I didn't know why either, but he expressed his gratefulness for it"

"For the remainder of that day, I had been trying to figure out why I went back for a man I thought I didn't care about anymore.

"I realized that, despite my hostility towards him in later years, we grew up together like brothers. We were the only ones like us and we were always put together, and we were friends. So I believe that bond we had was still there.

"Since that day, our rivalry slowly died and we became friends again. Eventually we became the greatest of friends; we became true brothers."

"You and Kitana were once friends were you not?" he asked of the Edenian.

"…once upon a time…" the poignant Jade reminisced, looking towards the ceiling, "…and she _was_ my very best friend…until I started befriending Tanya, that's when our friendship started to deteriorate. She wasn't very fond of Tanya, but I was. She was really the only one…like me." She paused.

"…But her ways soon became mine and I guess, I became…a lying, deceitful, cold hearted Bitch…to everyone".

"Plus, She too had been more favored by Kahn, and just like it got to you, it got to me, and I couldn't take it, especially when Mileena came into the picture" she added.

"I became third…and since then, we haven really been the same way and I didn't care either".

"I still don't think our friendship can ever be the way it was before, or like how it is with

_this_ current timeline's Jade and Kitana. They're like we were back then…minus the goody goods act", she mildly chuckled.

"…I don't even know if I want it to…" the gloomy warrior said. "Like she said, she doesn't care about me anymore, no one does…". The sadden Jade has finished.

Smoke saw his cue to move closer to the '_blue_' jade, as he began to lay beside her on her soft bed. He looked into her beautiful emerald eyes as he gently turned her head towards him.

"Somewhere…I think she does " he smiled. "…and I know I do" he added. Soon the two love written faces drew closer and closer, closing their eyes and using their sense of touch for what was about to happen. Their lips soon met with each other for a long, passionate, and genuinely loving kiss.

They slowly began to become more engaged as hey began cupping each other's cheeks and caressing one another, moving closer and closer into each other's warmth and comfort. Not long afterwards, they began disrobing each other while kissing alittle more aggressively. The two genuinely cared for one another and in jade's mind that was all she needed, to feel loved by someone; TRULY loved, despite her problems. That thought put her mind and body at ease with everything else.

The two warriors, made passionate love and sought comfort in each other for the remainder of the day and all other thoughts and worries were gone…at least for the time being.

* * *

><p>MK:P<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>LATER…<span>**

Sonya had been gathering up her belongings from Ops and was done for the day as it drew to a close. With no way for her to get her new friends back home, there had been no more need to spend her nights down in Ops and for once she felt relished that she could get some sleep again. Yet at the same time, still felt a bit somberly at the thought of not really being able to help her _alternate_ friends, at least not in the way they wanted.

She made her way off the Ops' elevator on the main lobby and made her way towards the casual elevators that led to her on-base apartment. She then noticed Liu setting outside on the nearby bench in front of Ops. She couldn't help but feel for him, ALL of them, even Hanzo.

She made her way outside, in the warm evening sunset. She looked at Liu who had been slouched over his knees looking into the distance, no doubt wondering where to go from here.

He noticed Sonya at the corner of his eye, as he warmly but solemnly greeted her,

"…hey"

"Hey…" she replied, sitting next to him. "So you figure out what you guys are going to do?" she asked

"What choice do we have…?"

"I am so sorry Liu, we really tried" she expressed her deep sympathy for him.

"…Its okay, I know you did", he nodded. Liu then sat himself up and after a moment, chuckled a bit as he recalled a fond memory,

"You know, I know it may not mean nothing to you, but, there were times where Me and you would sit and talk, just like this…" he revealed,

"Really?"

"Yea… we would talk about anything, from what was going on in the rebellion to anything going on in our 'personal' lives. Back then, It was mainly Me, You, and Johnny", He started.

"We were just starting off in the Earth-merged Outworld, fighting off Shao Kahn and his goons, Keeping the rebels strong, fighting for the helpless, trying to survive…and if any of us knew how to survive it was you."

"I was the fearless, optimistic, and strong willed leader of the rebels, You were the second in command, the _'tough ol bird'_, that's what you use to say. He chuckled, "Always ready for a fight. a bit stubborn and very stern, and outspoken, but…also so incredibly caring. And there was Johnny…the actor, the asshole, and the comic relief. He paused, At the same time Sonya chuckled abit at his mention of Johnny and his antics.

"Ill admit, I was upset when Johnny left us, and even more so when I had learned of what he made of himself after that. But, I loved the fact that he was always so cheerful and could lift up people's spirits to the max, even in dire situations, with his jokes and movie references…and even though he often was an asshole and we couldn't quite stand him sometimes, he was a great fighter and man of tremendous courage...and a good friend." Liu finished.

"Yea, that sounds like us, mostly" she nodded.

"I have to say, you guys were my first true friends during all of that hardship.

I even…" he giggled alittle, "I even tried to, well, '_be with you_, I guess', but, you liked Johnny.

"I did…?" she said in a mildly repulsive tone.

"Yea, you two were not the closest at first, because he _was _an ass, but, overtime, you two really started to feel for each other…especially after he almost died." Liu revealed to her.

"You didn't choose me. As much as I wanted you too, but I also knew how Johnny felt about you. I knew he wanted you." he continued, "I was okay with that."

"Ironically though, that same day, I would later come face to face with Kitana".

Liu formed a loving smile on his face at the very thought of his wife, He looked behind him through the large window of the OIA and could see her sitting on the couch.

"She's my world now…and I love her to death…and after? I guess" he slightly joked.

"Despite what we've recently gone through, I can't stay mad at her, and im not mad. I love her too much for that".

"You too cleared everything up last night?" Sonya asked,

"Yea, we did"

"Good, because honestly it's strange seeing you guys distant. Here, Kitana was all liu thought about when the invasion happened. Well, her and shao kahn."

"Yea, I could see '_us_' in those two already. It ill happen for them, they just have to let it."

"Its just now, I cant…" he sighed, his face began to drown with depression, somber and guilt. "I can't make her as happy as I want to…because I cant save Edenia; Her edenia."

"I made that promise to her after we freed Earthrealm" he said,

"…I failed her."

"I failed to kill Quan Chi, It was my idea, my plan, and now, we're stuck here, and its my fault. Im no hero…" he choked

Sonya was reeling inside for her friend, and she hated seeing Liu this way, so hard on himself, even if it was not the one she was more familiar with. She placed caring hand on his shoulder,

"Set backs happen, Liu. We had them all the time in the military. But its how we come out of it that defines you."

"I know you'll get back home, somehow. I just know it." She came forth with her genuine optimism.

"She Always the optimist too" Liu lightly smiled,

"Well, I got mine from a young Asian guy I met at a strange tournament…who later won and save us all" she smiled back.

While he looked at his alternate friend, from the corner of his eye, he saw something move. Almost like an invisible object but a little distorted. One Liu had knew all too well from the Outworld days.

Immediately Liu stood on his guard,

"What?" Sonya asked

"Some one is here" he replied looking around towards the bushed area in front of the OIA. Sonya began to looking in the same direction but she spotted no one,

"See what?"

"C'mon…" he grabbed her, as the two quickly ran inside of Ops to meet the others whom some, had been in on the other side of the large lobby area sitting on the couches and watching Television.

Liu rushed into the area and everyone alerted themselves to his hasted presence.

"What going on?" Kenshi asked him,

"Trouble…" he responded, "I saw a saurian outside, trying to conceal himself"

"Was it Reptile?" Jax(E2) asked him.

"I don't know but, from the look of it, whoever it is, he may be up to something, cmon" he waved his hand as the warriors all rushed back towards outside of the lobby.

There was no one in the front and barely a few cars in the lot. However, there were the surrounding buildings , to which Liu though he may have hidden in. He rushed off in the direction he thought he saw the invisible object go. He glanced in every direction, but was unable to spot the object.

Sub Zero however turned on cue as the blurred object Liu spoke about moved behind one of the nearby buildings.

"I seen him!" he shouted, alerting everyone. "I seen it run off this way"

"Alright, we need to cut him off somehow…" Liu told them, "Me, Kenshi, Jax, Sonya can take the grounds, Sub Zero, Sareena, Mileena and Kit, take the high grounds."

"Saurians are very stealthy as you know, so be on alert at all times!", he cautioned. "If you find him, call it out! Don't try to take him on by yourself, If this is Reptile, he may prove formidable for us al-"

"I Found Him..." a deep, stern, raspy voice came in from the shadowed side of the building Sub Zero saw the object hide behind.

The voice had been from none other than Hanzo Hassashi, once known as **Scorpion**' and in his hand, was an unconscious saurian, who appeared to look like the ninja warrior, Reptile.

"…okay, nevermind…" the stunned Liu said.

* * *

><p><strong>MK:P<strong>

* * *

><p>"An enemy of yours?" Liu asked, staring at the tied up, dazed Saurian. Now they were all in the main Lobby and had the saurian tied to a chair. Liu and the others had planned on interrogating him.<p>

"Never seen _this_ reptile before…unless he got an upgrade. This saurian looks nothing like the reptile I know of, and he didn't have a tail" she revealed.

"Who are you…?" Liu sternly asked the dazed reptile. He said nothing however.

"Speak…" Liu demanded, but still to no avail. The suarian's mouth was sealed shut; But Hanzo wasn't going to take that for an answer…

"I think I know of a way to loosen his tongue…" he sneered, as he pulled out his trusted Kunai dagger.

"Uh, Hanzo, try not to kill him…" Liu warned.

Hanzo made his way menacingly towards the saurian. From the reptile's face and emotion, he did not seem fearful or worried in the least…not until Hanzo drew his dagger closer to the saurian's neck, pressing the steel sharp edged blade on his scaly skin. The saurian began to move his head back slightly as the blade pressed further onto his skin before penetrating the scales.

"If he does not reveal what we want to know, I _will_ kill him…" Hanzo sneered, trying to inflict fear on the villain.

With the blade slowly slicing the scaly skin of the unresponsive reptile, his endurance was quickly running as then as the cut on his neck. After moments with still no words from his mouth, Hanzo hastened the cut as it began dripping green blood on the silver dagger, causing more pain to the unwavering saurian…until he could endure no longer…

"Uhhgaaa, I am Komodai!" he revealed his name,

"And why were you spying on us!?" Liu further questioned him. Komodai became unresponsive yet again as another moment of no reply went by. Hanzo once again, deepened the penetration of the dagger, and worsened the pain of Komodai.

"Speak!" Hanzo sternly demanded, as his blade cut through even more.

"Uhhhugaa, I..I wassss ssssentt heeerre by a ssssssoorrcerorr!" he further revealed,

"Sorceror? Who? Who sent you!? Was it Quan chi!" Hanzo violently grabbed the Reptile pointing his dagger to his throat. "ANSWER!"

"Yesssss, heee sssssent me to kill Liu Kang!"

"Well, that won't be happening…" Kenshi came in, "If what you say is true, then you must have got here somehow, to _this_ time."

"And If you were to kill us, im sure your master wants you to return to give him the _good news_, so your going tell us how to get back." Liu sternly demanded, As he moved closer to the confined reptile.

"Neverrrr!" Komodai shouted! He immediately spat out acid that almost caught Hanzo in his face had he not moved back a few moments prior. The reptile began nudging himself from the ropes that confined him just enough to gather the strength to burst himself out from them. With the quick notion, He was freed and stood on guard ready to attack his surprised foes.

"Wow" Jax(E1) blurted, amazed at the strength of this creature and how seemingly easy it was for him to escape the thick ropes that held him.

"Be careful guys…" Liu cautioned reading himself for the inevitable battle.

* * *

><p>The 12 warriors that consisted of: Liu Kang, Sonya, Sub Zero, Hanzo, Mileena, Kitana, Kenshi, Nightwolf, Sareena Both Jax' and Sonya all surrounded Komodai so that he could not escape. They began readying themselves for the reptile to make a move. After a brief moment, The elevator sounded and caused the perfect distraction for Komodai as he brushed passed an opening between Liu and Sonya and released himself from the circle.<p>

Coming out the elevator were Smoke and Jade who were unaware of what was taking place below them.

"Smoke! On Guard!" Sub Zero shouted. The ninja rushed towards the commotion cautiously, along with Jade. Now everyone was in on the battle and Komodai was severely outnumbered…or so it seemed.

Liu rushed to the reptile first, He threw an array of swift punches and kicks that the saurian either dodged or blocked. The reptile was very quick and his defense was incredible just in that small scuffle. He caught Liu off guard with a swift sliding glide that knocked Liu onto the ground. Behind him, Sareena tried to rush him on a blind side. She managed a good kick to the back of komodai that made him stumble forward to receive a nicely executed uppercut by Jax of Earth 1. Agitated now, Komodai swiftly ran behind the unsuspecting Jax and delivered a successful elbow into his face. Jax of Earth 1 was down. But Komodai had more to worry about.

Jade approached and him next and pulled out her Staff. Wielding it like the pro she was, she fought him off with a spectacular display of staff wielding skills. It was not enough however, when she tried to slam the long pole down upon him. She just barely missed him, but she could not recover in enough time to evade Komodai;s attack. He drop kicked her straight in her face which sent her back crashing to the floor. Komodai picked himself up but went right back down, Hard when he was met with an heavy Ice Sword brought down upon him by from Sub Zero.

He swiftly crawled away seemingly unscathed by the brutal attack. Sub Zero was in awe at how he just shrugged it off. It was a perfect hit! The Ice warrior had no time to worry about that now however, because komodai was up and ready for an attack. Hanzo tried an attack from the back; coming at the reptile with swift kicks and furious punches. Komodai once again dodged them all then proceeded to go on the offensive. He began attacking hanzo with a series of poorly thrown punched and kicks. Although Hanzo blocked most of them, the power behind them was tremendous. It was soon too overwhelming for him to handle and he began being caught by Komodai's attacks.

With a good slap punch, Komodai knocked aside Hanzo, and he was met with another warrior. Komodai had been holding his own quite impressively against his numerous foes. They too had been stunned with how well he was doing. Mileena and Kitana tried a double assault. Kitana's tried to catch him in her fanlift but he plowed through her. Mileena attempted to surprise him with '_**a kick from above**_', but he dodged the Ariel attack by a hair and then tackled her to the ground, prepared to pound her face in.

Kenshi however used his TK to move him off of her and slam him into a nearby window. Komodai went crashing through the window hard and rolling onto the ground. Komodai was quite roughed up but he was not done. He began shooting acid from his mouth trying to zone out the oncoming attackers. They all hid behind tall object so they would not get hit. Smoke however, went for the reptile. He "smoked" towards his opponent dodging the oncoming acid, then landed a '_**tele-punch**_' as he disappeared, then reappeared punching Komodai in the back and in front of him.

This stopped his acid spit, as the warriors Sub Zero, Liu, and Nightwolf rushed the dazed Reptile. As reptile tried to get up, Nightwolf channeled his spirit power, that allowed him to emit a green aura around him as he quickly dashed forward with his shoulder and knocked Komodai backwards onto the ground once more.

The beaten reptile was trying to get up once again but a sudden rush coldness in what appeared to be a puddle of ice, covered his foot and implanted him in one spot. He saw it had come from Sub Zero, who was just a few feet in front of him, freezing the ground he stood upon. Komodai couldn't escape from the ice's grip and That gave Liu the perfect opportunity to deliver one of his most devastating knockout blows; _**The Flying Dragon Kick.**_

Liu charged at the reptile and after gaining the necessary momentum, flew across the rest of the way. Liu Kang's leg became covered in fire, making him quicker as he struck a powerful blow to Komodai that sent him back for miles.

Komodai was done.

Almost everyone ran to the beaten warrior who was trying to recover from that last blow. He surprisingly recovered much quicker than anyone anticipated. Liu was shocked to see him up again,

"Oh man, who is this guy, he keeps shrugging off all our attacks like nothing!"

Komodai then began to stand his ground, as more of the warriors surrounded him. He began mumbling some strange words. Words that caught Liu's attention, as well as Sonya's.

Liu thought he had heard that same gibberish before, but he couldn't quite place when he did. After a few moments, It dawned on him and just as it hit him, A large Red vortex appeared behind the beaten reptile.

* * *

><p>"A portal!" yelled Nightwolf stopping in his tracks. Everyone had been in awe when the portal appeared. Komodai turned about to face them,<p>

"_**Quan ccchiii will have hisssss revenge!**_" the reptile hissed, before jumping through the vortex. Strangely enough though, it did not close upon his departure and in fact stayed open.

Liu began to wonder if this was their chance. Could the portal be their means back home; back to their time? Komodai's earlier chant that sprung the portal was very similar to the words Quan chi babbled in their last encounter, that's where Liu recognized it. Knowing this, and the fact that Komodai was most likely to be headed back to where Quan Chi was, Liu decided to take the chance,

"Lets go!" he shouted as he began to rush the portal before being halted by Sonya,

"WAIT!" she cried, "We don't know if that leads to your time! It could lead somewhere else, and then what?!"

Sonya was right. As eager as Liu and the others were to get home, Sonya's cautious words were a VERY strong possibility, and if they weren't careful, they could fall for yet another trap. It was too risky to try, even with the since that it could in fact be the portal home, they had no real way of knowing. They all stood at the red vortex, not really knowing what to do, as it continued to swirl.

"Dammit!" Sareena cursed.

"We could always…send someone to see...?" Mileena suggested, but no one was that eager to find out and possibly fall into a trap, except perhaps, one…

"Alright, Ill go…" Liu offered himself.

"When Turkey's ride bicycles!" Kitana protested.

"Kitana, we don't have time for this! I have to do something; this _IS_ partially my fau-"

"That's bullshit!" Kitana interjected Liu, "Im not going to risk anyone I care about, least of all my husband!"

Jade looked towards Kitana after her remark. She though maybe she'd try to go through instead, but just for the self gratification of knowing, if her former best friend still cared about her enough to stop her as well. She went for,

"…I'll Go" Jade came forth, preparing for Kitana to halt her.

"Okay" Kitana gave a simple, careless nod.

Jade looked back at her, alittle shocked, but she wasn't totally 'surprised'. Maybe Kitana did not feel anything for her anymore, or at least did a damn good job of keeping it concealed.

"Jade, no!" Smoke quickly grabbed her. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to go anyway…" she assured her lover, while giving Kitana an 'annoyed' glare.

"UGGHH step aside!" Hanzo aggressively pushed the others out of the way, rushing towards the portal, like he had nothing else to lose.

"Wai- HANZO!" Liu screamed for him. But all in one quick motion, just like that, he had gone through the portal, leaving mostly everyone in shock and horror.

"Noo!" Liu shrieked

* * *

><p><strong>MK:P<strong>

* * *

><p>"Di…did he, make it?" Mileena pondered, when not even a few moments ago, hanzo ran into the unknown territory without warning. Everyone looked to the still swirling vortex, with mixed emotions of anxiety, shock, and terror. What had become of the Ninja? That was one of the questions on everyone's mind now.<p>

"I don't know…" Nightwolf replied.

"Maybe he'll come back through and tell us…" Jade sarcastically replied to Mileena.

Everyone faced the red spinning whirlpool crowding around it, wondering what will happen; waiting for something TO happen.

"Or send some sort of signal, or sign, or-" Kenshi began to suggest when without warning, a roped kunai, sprung from the portal and landed into Sub Zero's metal chest armor.

"**GET OVER HERE**!" A Loud Voice came through the vortex, undoubtedly from Hanzo. The spear was pulled back into the vortex along with the Ice warrior.

"Sub Zero!" Sareena cried before he went into the whirlpool.

"Maybe that's the sign?" Kenshi said.

"It BETTER BE because the portal's closing!" Jax(E2) noted aloud.

Indeed the red vortex was now rapidly shrinking in size. It's time limit was almost up.

"Were gonna have to try it, c'mon!" Liu said as he prepared himself to go through.

"Hold on!" Sonya stopped him again,

"What Now!?"

"We may not have the tech to open portals to different times, but I can keep one open for the time being." She stated.

Jax of Earth 1 quickly ran to get the large mobile portal device still in Ops. He had to hurry though, because the vortex was sealing fast. He was in a race against time, but he took the shortcut way to Ops running with all the speed he could muster, while everyone else anxiously awaited his return. Liu began pacing back and forth, sweating bullets as he kept looking at the closing portal which was now in the circumference of a small satellite.

"C'mon Jax! Hurry!" Sonya yelled. After a few more moments that seemed like minutes and minutes, Jax finally arrived and everyone cleared the way for him to use the portal device.

"I still don't know about this…But, here it goes!" he yelled as shot the blue lightning beam on full blast towards the vortex and the static force and power of machine, adjusted the small circle back to its original size.

"Thanks" Liu warmly and briefly hugged Sonya.

"Yea yea, just go and kick ol' pale and baldy's ass!"

"Count on it!" he replied.

The remaining warriors all jumped into the active portal unknown of what was to meet them on the other side, but a risk they had to take none the less.

* * *

><p><strong>MK:P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MKU2Earthrealm2...  
><strong>

At the other End of the red vortex, the 10 warriors laid scattered on a grassy hilltop. As they were trying to regain themselves, Jax looked up and saw his surroundings. It was night time, and moon was bright in the sky. The surroundings appeared to be _earthy_, having all the grass and bushes nearby. They all appeared to be familiar to him and as he turned about and saw a familiar land mark, His face grew with tremendous joy as knew right then and there,

"Hey, HEY!, We're Back!" Jax yelled in excitement

"We are?" Jade pondered looking around the earthly area, as were everyone else.

"YEA!" Jax responded. "Look, there's the OIA satellite tower right there, with the torn up USA flag I tied up there! Ops is just over the hill"

"Yes!" Liu shouted in joy, "We're back!" He then hugged and kissed his equally excited wife. Everyone had been ecstatic to know that they were indeed back to their time. It was an indescribable feeling and a deep sigh of overwhelming relief to most of them.

"But wait?" Keshi yelled out, "Where is Komodai? and more importantly, why would Komodai lead us back to Earthrealm?" Kenshi suddenly pondered.

"ALL Of You, Look!" A familiar deep voice came from above them. Up the nearby hill stood Sub Zero, apparently alive and well, despite a spear having been forced into him minutes earlier. Also, strangely, there appeared large clouds of black and grey puffy smoke that filled the sky and the smell and sight of ash filled the air. It was continually growing and growing.

They all ran towards the ice ninja and crowed around to find the source of the smoke. Not even a second flew by as their faces were in total horror and shock at the sight that was in front of them.

A mile below the hill where they could only stand helplessly, had been numerous large, fierce, roaring flames engulfing nearly collapsed buildings and the surrounding area of a large compound. The compound had been none other than The Outerworld Investigation Agency; the one _they_ knew, the one they called _home_, now being burned down before their very eyes.

"Oh no…" Liu gasped in terror.

* * *

><p><strong>MK:P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay chapt 7 is now up and our earthrealm heroes are now back in their own time!**

**But they have now come across the devastation that quan chi left in his wake. His revenge has only just begun...  
><strong>

**So, now are almost to chapt 10 which is the halfway marker.  
><strong>

**Stay tuned, next chapt will be short. and up later this week, i hope.  
><strong>

**Also note: if you havent figured it out by now, We are in an Alternate universe, so chars may appear OOC, because this isnt the MK universe you know. The heroes just left that universe...  
><strong>

**As I say before, Im not perfect, grammar mistakes, and spelling errors may occur.  
><strong>

**Please read and leave reviews. If anyone is confused, PLEASE TELL ME! Im warning you, After chapt 10 or 11, it WILL GET CONFUSING!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 8: Damages

Chapter 8

**Damages**

* * *

><p>"What happened!?" yelled Kenshi, looking upon the devastation that lied down the large hill he and his friends stood upon.<p>

The OIA compound had been completely destroyed and engulfed in enormous flames, causing large amounts of dark grey smoke and ash polluting the air and casting over the evening sky as if a looming shadow. The other smaller compounds around were all just as decimated by the roaring flames and had been nearly incinerated implying that the buildings had been burning for quite some time. Large mountainous ash piles of burnt and decayed wood, concrete, and steel along with various tech and equipment; Now ALL lied in ruins.

Liu and his allies could only watch in horror and disbelief as their home for so many years, passed on to him by the late Sonya Blade, laid before them incinerated in flames. All of what they had worked so hard to build just a few years earlier, now completely gone. The handy work of their longtime enemy no doubt; The Evil and vengeful Quan Chi.

"C'mon!" Jax shouted, running towards the destruction.

As they reached nearer, they started seeing bodies of OIA agents and workers lying on the outside grounds as well as within the piles of wreckage. Not all of them were dead however, some of them still could be seen crawling away from the fires, most likely injured in battle or from the collapsed buildings. Some of their screams and moans of agonizing pain, could be heard the nearer the heroes came.

Jax rushed to one of them, helping him up from the ground. He carried the ash and blood covered man to a nearby bench that had been still intact, far away from the fires.

"What Happened!?" Jax concernedly asked him, trying to get through to the half dead agent. His weak, stuttering voice struggled to answer Jax but in mere moments, his attempts ceased completely, along with his life. Jax tilted his head and closed his teary eyes in a moment of silence for one of his fallen comrades.

"See if any are still alive" Liu then said to everyone.

The group then separated to search the grounds of the devastation that surrounded them for any more survivors. They tried as best they could to find any outside the compound and there weren't many…and the ones that were alive, were in critical condition and barely able to utter a word that would be of any use. By now, the sirens of the police, fire trucks and ambulances could be heard in the airwaves and only got louder, confirming that they were getting closer to the burning compounds.

Inside the buildings that were still intact for the moment, Hanzo had been looking around searching for his beloved wife. His anger and pain was growing with each passing second his eyes did not set their loving gaze upon her but instead on others who died, hoping such was not the fate of his wife.

The former spectre then found an agent who has still been of the living and he immediately and aggressively grabbed the broken and helpless man by his collar and demanded he tell what he knew,

"Where is Kana?!" he demanded.

The weakened agent was trying hard to speak but his will to speak could not outweigh the intense pain he suffered. The man appeared to be mortally wounded with his shirt soaked in wet red blood, the darkest tones coming from below his stomach. Hanzo pressed further and even more sternly until he got an answer. His answer however came from another survivor a few feet beside him,

"They…Quan chi…" he uttered. Hanzo dropped the dying man he was holding and rushed to the one speaking who was trying to move a large heavy piece of a broken desk from his injured leg. He was badly wounded as well, but not as bad as others had been. He could speak clearly and Hanzo assisted him with removing the desk from on top of his leg. He then moved him to a more open area of all the surrounding mess and looked to the man for more information,

"Quan Chi, What did he Do to Kana!?" the ninja asked.

"He-he took her…" the man further revealed.

Hanzo growled in fury upon hearing these words. His mortal enemy had once again committed a crime against him and his family. But this time, he thought there might be a chance to save her. Hanzo looked angrily upon the man once more for information,

"Where?! Where did he take her!?"

"I…I don't know…" the agent shook his head.

That was Far from what Hanzo wanted to hear, but in his mind, he had a gut feeling of where Quan chi might have taken her; the Netherrealm.

It made since to Hanzo; He and Quan Chi had became enemies once he found out the sorcerer was responsible for the death of his family and not Sub Zero. Since then, Hanzo who was still known as Scorpion in those days had been hot on Quan Chi's trail. One day the sorcerer was at the mercy of Scorpion until he struck a deal with him; His wife returned to him fully resurrected and restored in exchange for his Powers. Hanzo made the deal, and surprisingly, Quan chi did not choose to destroy them both on the spot. Perhaps he was savoring his revenge…for now? Either way, He knew where to find Quan Chi and of certain '_hotspots_' in Earthrealm to get to the Netherralm.

* * *

><p><strong>MK Parallel<strong>

* * *

><p>Back on the other side of the compounds, the fire fighters were spraying down the large flames and the ambulance and police were setting perimeters and securing the area while gathering up the dead and wounded. Liu and the others had already spoke with the officials and told them about what happened and was told to expect more information within the hour. The brokenhearted, distraught, seemingly restless, and gloomy Liu continued to walk around the ruination he once called home, and was trying to just absorb all that had recently happened in his life.<p>

He wondered how his whole life could have all of a sudden, just turn into this Nightmare. The stress of it all got to him and it was beginning to take a serious toll. To him it seemed like his will to go on and fight was leaving him with each misfortune. His eyes began to tear up at seeing all of the destruction and dead that had seen. The people he could not save, people who were not even really involved in the madness, yet became victims of it. He couldn't help but think that all of this was his fault. That It never would have happened it he had killed Quan Chi after so many chances, yet the moment Quan chi had a chance to take his life, he did, which was the beginning of the what seemed like '_The End_' to him.

He wandered down the stairs to Ops which had been mostly wreaked as it was covered with large pieces of the collapsed building above and broken equipment. Signs of explosions had been evident as well as signs of hand to hand battles, by the heavy amounts of blood stains and bodies who were previously there. As the ambulance crews continued to bag up dead bodies and secure stretchers for the injured, Liu was called out by one of his trusted assistants, Andrew who was getting strapped onto stretcher by medics.

"Andrew", Liu walked over to the bloodied man and knelled beside him, "Andrew, hold on, your gonna get some help", he tried calming him as the medics continued to strap him down to the stretcher.

"He…he told me t-to give u…a..a message" he coughed, the blood spilling from his mouth.

"A message?" Liu looked to him. Andrew raised his bloodied hand and pulled a small scroll from his coat pocket. Liu grabbed the old ancient looking small scroll and gave the medics a nod as permission to take Andrew. After a few moments of reading the scroll, he closed his eyes in anger and a tear fell from it, down his cheek as he crushed the scroll in his clinched fist setting, it ablaze with his fire chi; He knew then that his nightmare was JUST beginning.

Kang then turned about quickly, as he heard rumbling and breaking of moving stones and sounds of footsteps coming form the staircase. It had been Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Smoke, Sub Zero, and Nightwolf. Kitana saw her woeful husband and went to offer some sort of comfort to him. The rest searched Ops to see the full extent of the damages. It was all completely catastrophic and damaged waay beyond repair.

"You guys see anything over there?" Liu Kang asked.

While walking, From the corner of his eyes, Sub Zero caught sight of what appeared to be more dead bodies in one of the slightly enclosed rooms that were blocked off by wreckage. Sub Zero and Smoke assisted each other in moving the large broken stones, desks, and equipment to gain access to the room. Upon entering The Lin Kueis' eyes widened with shock at what they gazed upon entering the room.

"I found Sektor…and my sister…" Sub Zero revealed, as everyone then rushed over to him. The dead, mutilated bodies of Sektor and Frost hung from chains attached to the walls; Their skinned, blood dripping bodies baring nothing but their bloodied recognizable cloths draped over them to identify them. The unsettling, heart wrenching, sight almost broke everyone's heart. Their long time allies and most trusted friends hung in the open completely mutilated in the worst possible way.

"Im sorry, Sub Zero" Kitana expressed her condolence.

"Save your pity…" he replied somewhat coldly. He continued to stare at the red bloodied bodies, his true emotions not known by the cold mist, emitting mask concealing most of his face.

"Their deaths wont be in vain" Kitana added.

"No, because they will be avenged…" he declared boldly, clenching his cold icy fists. "Quan Chi will die for this..."

"Yes, by _MY_ hands…" a familiar stern voice interjected revealing it to be non other than Hanzo Hasashi.

"He has personally offended me, He is mine, now." The Lin Kuei contended.

"No, I WILL KILL HIM!" Hanzo sternly returned. The two ninja rivals stood face to face; Their tension boiling up to the surface once more.

"How about I just kill both of you…" Sub Zero retorted.

"Try it, Lin Kuei!"

"Enough! both of you!" Kitana angrily interjected, pushing herself between the both of them whilst staring them down. "No one is going anywhere or doing anything until we figure out what we are going to do!"

"Quan Chi is MINE! Don't try to stop me Princess…or you will suffer my wrath as well…" Hanzo threatened, turning about and making his way back to the staircase.

"Hanzo! "Kitana started, "Let him go…" Liu held her back.

"We don't know what Quan Chi has planned for us, running to fight him may be exactly what he wants us to do." She speculated. "We've lost too many as it is, we need to stay right here".

"I know…" Liu woefully nodded, "But, we can't keep him here…let him go"

Kitana reluctantly obliged and stood at ease beside her husband, leaving Hanzo free to do what he pleased. Liu then looked to everyone else remaining,

"As for the rest of you, If you wanna go, go ahead, but Kitana is right, we cant just barge into Outworld looking for vengeance…not yet."

* * *

><p><strong>MK Parallel<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>MKU3Outworld 3/ Dragon King's throneroom**

"My massster, I have done as you have asssssked" The saurian Komodai said, returning from his mission. He bowed down to his masters: Quan Chi, and the corrupted, Dragon King; Liu Kang.

The two men were in the middle of further discussing their plans for 'Universal' conquest. So far, it seemed that Quan chi whom Liu reluctantly put his trust in, was fulfilling his plans to perfection. As he said, he was taking vengeance upon his enemies piece by piece, after that, then would began Liu's rise to more power beyond what he has ever known.

"So you have returned them to Earthrealm?" Quan Chi asked

"Yessss, a mile away from whaaaatssss left of their Agenccccyy" the reptilian nodded.

"Excellent!" the pale sorcerer deviously grinned.

"Well, looks like your plan is coming together so far, sorcerer…" the Dragon King observed.

"Yes, now we can begin the next step, I believe you know what to do" Quan chi implored with a nod to the evil former shaolin, to which he replied with the same gesture.

"I must be elsewhere at the moment, I shall join you shortly" the old man spoke before summoning his dark magic powers and creating a small swirling blood red vortex in front of them.

"Where are you off…?" Liu questioned him suspiciously, still not _fully_ trusting the evil necromancer despite the evident truths of his words and his plans fulfilling themselves.

"Im expecting a _visitor_ in the Netherrealm, and he's _dying_ to see me…" he smirked, "You have the portal to the other Outworld at your disposal, began '**_The Gathering_**"

* * *

><p><span><strong>MKU2Earthrealm2/OIA headquarters…or whats left of it…**

A couple hours had passed by since Liu Kang and his allies returned to their now defunct OIA compound. The fires that engulfed the buildings had withered away thanks to the firefighters, and the bodies of their dead agents were gathered up by the coroners and sent away to the nearby morgues. Ambulances were leaving to take the rest of the wounded and police and detectives were rapping up their work. The group of warriors were all scattered around the whole compound taking in the chaos and just trying to figure out where to go from there. Sub Zero, Smoke and Sareena took time to honor their fallen comrades Sektor and Frost. Nightwolf went to a small spot near the woods to pray, Mileena continued to look around the ruins as did Jade. Liu and Kitana were sitting on one of the benches with Kitana resting her head on Liu's shoulder and moving the tips of her fingers slightly up and down Liu's back, in an effort to comfort him in this time of grief for all of them.

Kenshi and Jax, who had just come from talking with the remaining authorities, walked towards the couple, no doubt baring news as they both then rose to greet him,

"So what did they say?" Liu asked,

"72 dead...6 injured and in critical condition." Kenshi revealed, which did not go over will with Liu who further expressed grief with the news.

'The military said they'll cover the damages, which is pretty much everything…"Jax added.

"...Except for the Portal equipment…I noticed..." Kenshi noted, confusion appearing on his face.

"Why would ol' pale and baldy keep that stuff perfectly fine?" Jax pondered.

"I know why…" Liu answered after a moment of silence. "Kenshi, Jax, gather up everyone else and meet us downstairs in whats left of Ops" he told the two men.

"What's going on?" Kitana concernedly questioned. Liu simply turned about and stared out into the distance in front of them for a moment before answering,

"We need to discuss what's about to happen…"

* * *

><p><strong>MK Parallel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so here's another update, this chapt was MEANT to be short and kinda sad.**

** I think right now or on chapt 9, we will be officially Half way through this story.**

**Thank you for those who have kept up with this story despite the lack of frequent updates. again I must point out that FanFic is not my priority in Life.**

**Please read and review, and catch up with the story in case its been a while since you last read, perhaps you might gain interest in it once more.**

**Im not perfect, nor is my writing, so flaws will be noticed. just bare with me.**

**If you are confused, please PM me or read the 'MKP:Daizenshuu' chapt which will be updated soon.**

**Stay tuned because we are getting further and further to the ending BIG BATTLE! with more twists and turns on the way.**


	11. Chapter 9: Infiltration

**MK:P Chapter 9**

**Infiltration**

* * *

><p><span><strong>MKU2Earthrealm/OIA...or whats left of it...**

"Listen…I know some of you guys are hurting, I know some of you are devastated, some of you are even angry…like myself and some are thinking, we've lost; it's hopeless now… and it may just be…" The dark, brooding, and warn down champion started.

In fact, All were warn down as they gathered around him in the courtyard; as he requested. It was the only place in most of the OIA compound that was not completely tarnished in the aftermath of Quan Chi's invasion of it, just barely a couple of hours ago.

Some of them still could not believe it all; The reality of all they have gone through these past hard long months and the recent few days of the harsh possibility that they may have never been able to even come home after strange, dark sorcery landed the heroes in another universe…seemingly forever. Now the homecoming they were so eagerly awaiting saw death and destruction upon their arrival; All the doing of Quan Chi. Of all of them, Liu knew that he could not let Quan Chi get away with this victory, that he and his team were not out yet…

"But, we can't let Quan Chi win; I refuse to let him win, not after all he's done to us; ALL of us. Liu declared boldly.

"Kenshi has gathered some information regarding the specifics of this invasion…" Liu nodded to his fellow ally and trusted friend. Kenshi stood up and turned his attention towards everyone else to inform them of the news he had found out amongst the wounded in the devastation. All watched him closely with attentive eyes and ears as he began,

"According to a few of the injured I talked with, They said Quan Chi came here with a few warriors. Based on their description, two of the warriors were infact Tanya and Komodai." He revealed.

"The others were a black 'oily' ninja, a guy with a long trench coat and hook swords, a Shokan, and…Mileena". He glanced at the masked young woman.

"What?! Mileena was not there", Mileena shouted in disbelief. She along with the rest of the group was startled at the unbelievable news. How was it possible? She was with the gang the entire time in the other universe. Mileena thought to herself, It did not make sense…to some atleast. Others however, knew one possibility; the only logical explanation…

"No, not _**THIS**_ world's Mileena… Kenshi implied.

"So Quan Chi is going to parallel worlds to find fighters?" Jade asked.

Kenshi simply nodded, '"That is exactly what he is doing".

"Well, either way, we can beat 7 guys. Hell, I probably could take them by myself", Jade boasted.

"Then where were you when we were getting our asses kicked by Komodai…?" Kitana retorted.

"Maybe I wanted _**YOU**_ to get your ass kicked…", The sassy emerald fighter returned.

"Anyway, there's no telling, he could have more fighters…" Kenshi replied getting back to the matter at hand.

"And '_Komodokai'_ or whoever wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Jax added. "That was one of the hardest mofos's ive faced in a while and I thought our reptile was a badass".

"Yes, he was tough…extremely tough…" Kenshi nodded with a hint of suspicion on his face.

"Yea, but we still got him, he was supposed to kill us…but he failed." Jade replied.

"…Or maybe he did exactly what he was '**_suppose_**' to do…" Kenshi remarked, as most then looked to him with inquisitive and worrisome eyes.

"I mean if he wanted to, Quan Chi could have just let us stay at that other timeline for the rest of our lives, but then why would he send someone to 'kill us'…? The pondering Kenshi thought outloud.

"To make sure we definitely couldn't get back? I mean, he must have sent '_Komodokai'_ to spy on us, and if we were close to getting back home, he'd kill us. It's weird, but makes sense to me." Jax hypothesized.

"Quan Chi is more complicated than that…" The goth looking, former Netherrealm warrior Sareena came in. "If he wants revenge, he wants it long, brutal, and sweet. It's too easy to just kill, sometimes, you want to savor the kill…and suffer the victim."

"Yes, So he trapped us in another timeline, to get us out of the way probably long enough to rebuild his forces with his new sorcery, no doubt set up a plan; which probably included coming here and destroying OIA, killing our men, then had Komodai "_bring us back_", when he finished." Kenshi revealed, as he realized Quan Chi's set up.

"So Komodai wasn't there to kill us, he lied. His plan was to bring us back…but why?" Kitana pondered.

"He's not done with us…" Smoke came in.

"He must ready then…" Liu Started. Everyone then turned their sights to him and to what his sudden words meant.

"Ready for what?" Kitana inquired, as did they all.

Liu turned his gaze from the ground to all who stood before him. After a brief uncomfortable moment of silence, Liu revealed the terrible revelation that could answer most if not all of their questions.

"He wants us to come to Outworld…for one last battle, if we don't go there, he's coming here…" he revealed.

* * *

><p>MK Parallel<p>

* * *

><p>"You sound like you know for certain?" Kenshi responded.<p>

"I do, now. He left a message for me"

"What did it say?" Kenshi then asked.

"Better question; when were you going to tell us…? when he came to Earth…?" Jade retorted.

"All the note said was, '_The final battle is at hand, you decide, Come before me or I shall come before you. Earthrealm or Outworld will be your final resting place…_" Liu read. "I had to figure it all out, and we have…"

"But we can't just walk into Outworld and fight him, especially now. We lack the focus, we lack the heart, the numbers, and we lack the power we need. Quan Chi's taken that away from us." Kitana pointed out.

"That's the point; _Suffer the Victim_…" Sareena affirmed. "Cause pain by killing your friends and loved ones, leave you helpless to defend yourselves, You are then left mad with grief, anger, and frustration, so it throws off your focus and right mind in favor of more vengeful and unwise maneuvering. Scorpion has already fell prey to it..."

"And now, he forces us to a dilemma;**_ Lambs to the slaughter, or slaughter to the lambs._** 'lose lose' either way…you bastard." Liu muttered.

"Yea, I guess we missed the first leg of Quan chi's '_Slaughter Tour_'…I guess he wants us to come to the one out of town, or catch us again on the 'second leg' of the tour." Jax half joked.

"Hardly something to joke about…" Nightwolf responded.

"Yea, you're right, mybad, but we cant just let him come to Earthrealm again…".

"Well in our current position, It would be foolish to go to Outworld, as Kitana said." Nightwolf responded.

"…Maybe not…" Sub Zero pondered.

"What?" Jax looked inquisitively to the ice ninja, along with everyone else.

"It is a risk, But Smoke and I may be able to go to Outworld on a covert mission and infiltrate…to find out what exactly Quan Chi has been up too, and what we are up against; and from there, prepare ourselves as best we can…" Sub Zero explained.

"With what? We have nothing now. Our "**_Justice League_**" is now…_Just us_" Jax replied.

"Actually, that might just work. Sometimes it's not about what you don't have, its what you can do with what you do have." Liu nodded to the Ice ninja in approval.

"Here, I managed to salvage these com links in the wreckage " Kenshi walked to Sub Zero and smoke giving them the comlink watches. "You can keep in contact with us while you're in Outworld."

"Be Careful, don't do anything to get yourselves caught, just tell us what you can make out of things over there, and come straight back." Liu cautioned the two former Lin Kuei.

"Well, atleast we know why the portal was still intact. Still, it won't help them get in unseen, just so you know…" Jax cautiously noted as they walked to the giant portal traveling machine.

"Lucky, I found an extra portal box in the bunker" Liu lightly grinned, giving the portable travel device to the two ninjas.

"How do we know we can trust this?" Sub Zero cautiously questioned. He did not want to wind up in some unknown territory like the last portal box brought him.

"Don't worry, Its Quan chi proof…I hope. And remember, things get out of your control, get your asses back here" Liu told them.

The two ninja warriors set up the device and the group made way for the small mobile portal to open a small blue vortex to the Outworld, one of its many programmed destinations. With the Votex created, the two bid silent farewells in the form of nods to their comrades then stepped through to the dark, enemy world that awaited them.

"…Be careful, Tomas" Jade genuinely shouted to her 'lover' Smoke.

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>MK:Parallel<strong>

**A/N: also _*dialogue*_ = com link chat**

* * *

><p><span><strong>MKU2Outworld/The Wastelands…**

In the vast, rotten, foul stench wastelands of the Outworld, a small swirling blue vortex appeared out of nowhere. Emerging from the vortex, The tall ninja garbed men; one in navy blue, one in a dark grey, they were no doubt Sub-Zero and Smoke. Luckily for them however, no one was really around to spot them entering the enemy territory. Even if some of them were, They most likely would not get far before meeting their end. The two warriors scooped the surrounding era looking for any nearby enemies; specifically tarkatans who call these lands 'home'. They were also looking to see the familiarity of the world; to make sure this was indeed THE Outworld they knew.

"We're here…" the navy deep voiced ninja confirmed to Liu and the others on the comlink.

"Look up there, a portal" Smoke saw. In the dark violet sky, was a vast red, lightning filled vortex unlike any portal they had seen before.

"It looks different from the normal portals we've encountered, I wonder where it leads to?" Smoke pondered.

"Perhaps the other timeline" Sub Zero guessed, to which Smoked nodded in agreement.

From the center of it, dark shadowed figures were dropping in in masses. Smoke and Sub Zero climed the small hill in front of them to see exactly where these figures were landing.

It appeared that they were dropping into **Quan Chi's Outworld Spire.**

Smoke then heard vehicles approaching from the nearby road. The two Ninjas quickly concealed themselves out of sight of the large truck that appeared on the gravel road way. The two ninja observed the old, ragged, 'delivery styled' truck and saw that it was headed towards Quan Chi's spire and driving them were Tarkatans. It was the Spire that they needed to get to, unseen in order to find out about what the sorcerer was up to. Fortunately more than one truck was on its way there. Along the road, a few more trucks were seen making its way towards the Spire.

"We need to catch one of those vehicles to get to the spire much quicker" Sub Zero suggested.

There were ten trucks in all, atleast on **_that_** trip and Sub Zero and Smoke caught the last one, jumping onto the roof of the medium sized truck. They stayed there as it made its way towards the Spire.

***_You guys see anything?_*** Liu's voice called from the comlink.

"A large Red portal in Outworld's sky, I assume it leads to another time dimension." Sub Zero answered. "That is all of note"

_***Okay, keep me posted***_

"I wonder what is in these trucks" Smoke suggestingly asked.

"Let us find out…" Sub Zero nodded, placing his hand on a small area on the roof and freezing it. A small frozen spot is what appeared after he was done, he lightly punched through it and made a '_peeking_' hole. From all the rattling noises inside, it sounded like whatever was in there was made out of metal or some kind of hard plastic material and that there were many. Smoke pulled out his small flashlight from his belt to see what the source of the rattling was.

"What is in there?" The Ice ninja asked.

"Firearms, and swords…A lot, conjured from **_Kano's Armory_** most assuredly" Smoke revealed.

"Hmmm…"Sub Zero began to ponder to himself.

While the two ninjas began questioning the reasons behind so may trucks full of these weapons, they were soon approaching their destination and from the looks of things, they needed to abort the trucks soon. Infront of the Spire stood many '_odd looking'_ tarkatans unloading the weapons from the trucks and carrying them into a side entrance of the Spire.

The two ninja's hopped off the Truck into a nearby wooded area they saw to further conceal themselves from enemy eyes.

"We are at Quan Chi's Spire…so far we know that a lot of firearms; truck loads of them are being transported from Kano's Armory to the Spire." Sub Zero began to report to Liu and the others via comlink. "And also, there appear to be a **_new breed_** of Tarkatan hordes in Outworld as well,

'**_Super Tarkatas_**' if you will" Smoke added

_***Super Tarkatas?***_

"Yes, they seem to have gotten bigger in size and appear more vicious then the ones we usually fight." Smoke further noted.

_***Hmm, Maybe he got them from the other world***_

"A strong possibility" Sub Zero nodded in agreement at Liu's guess.

_***And you said they are gathering weapons?***_

"Yes… too many for just a battle against us." The suspicious Sub Zero answered.

They continued to look around the front entrance of the Spire as they secretly made their way closer and closer to the entrance by scaling the Spire from the concealed areas and gaining entrance from the Spire's much easier and unguarded entrances such as the open, higher windowed areas of the multi story building. Their eyes then came across a few warriors of note inside the entrance of the Spire seeing to the trucks' Tarkatan drivers,

"We've spotted…an '**_alternate'_** Kano, the black Oil ninja, Mileena, and a few Shokan warriors as well in the large entrance area. The Shokan seem to have been '_**enhanced**_' as well. A few of them have **_6 arms_**." Smoke reported, being in disbelief himself at the sights.

_***Oh great…Any sign of Quan chi?***_

"Not so far…" Sub Zero answered.

_***Alright stay alert***_

Many of the more familiar and _Super_ Tarkatans were unloading the weapons and talking them to a place in the Spire that was not viewable to SubZero and Smoke. They continued to move about the Spire's roofed structures, keeping themselves in shadow as their covert infiltration continued. They did not spot too much else, and they had yet to see Quan Chi anywhere.

"What is that sound" Smoke suddenly asked, hearing nearby 'roaring' noises, "Sounds like…_cheering_"

Sub Zero and Smoked tried to follow the noise as best they could while still concealing themselves above noticeable eyes in the interior rooftop columns and barred bridges of the Spire used to keep it together. Quan Chi did not see new construction on his Spire during the time Outworld was being rebuild with the technology gained from its merger of Earth years ago. The Spire had still been '**_ancient_**' and not as enclosed and securely built as say an _impenetrable_ fortress such as Kahn's had been. Smoke saw a small opening to his left possibly leading to another room and the noise did appear to get louder as they made their way towards the opening.

"Its coming from over here…" Smoke whispered.

Smoked glanced in first to make sure they were still able to keep themselves hidden before entering another part of the Spire. To his horror however, he discovered something of _**MUCH**_ more of concern.

"By the gods!" he whispered

"What did you find?" Sub Zero quietly inquired of him.

"…The reason we saw so many weapons…" Smoke simply said.

Sub Zero moved closer to see what had smoke taken aback.

He too then glanced at the unimaginable sight. It was unreal, there must have been a hundreds of them, all in an uplifted, cheery mood, raising their weapons high to the sky, roaring in victory.

"…He has an army" the nearly speechless Sub Zero got out to Liu Kang.

_***An Army!? How many soldiers?***_

Sub Zero positioned himself to get a better look, only to find that the mass group they saw was but only a fraction of what was then revealed to them.

"More than we can handle…" The dreadful Ice ninja replied.

* * *

><p><strong>MK:Parallel<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>MKU2Earthrealm/OIA…or what's left of it…**

Liu Kang and the others continued to stand and pace in utter suspense while they listened on at the startling new developments from Sub Zero and Smoke and their infiltration of Outworld. So far it had not been too bad, but the worst was to come...

"Quan Chi has some kind of army building." Liu reported to his fellow allies. "Is he planning invasion?" Liu quickly asked of the two ninjas.

_***Most likely…The numbers im seeing can't POSSIBLY be for just us…***_ Sub Zero affirmed.

"Oh, man…" the shaken monk murmured.

"Sub Zero, can you give us an estimate of how many men?"

_***...At first glance…a few hundred…then once I got a better look, Thousands; filled with Super Tarkatans, Shokans, Saurians, Lin Kuei Cybers, Centaurs and a few other races I do not recognize.***_

"What are they doing?!" Liu continued.

_***It seems to be a rally of sorts…***_ Sub Zero further affirmed

"Is Quan chi rallying them?"

***No, they appear to be yelling 'Glory to the Dragon King'***

"It's Onaga?! He got Onaga?!" Liu desperately asked. Everyones faces became even more uneasy and tense after hearing Onaga. They knew all too well the type of threat **HE** posed. The worst had come and couldn't possibly be any worse.

***I believe so…I cannot see him though…***

"Whats going on!?" Kitana anxiously asked her consort with the others crowding around in equal alarming suspense.

"Quan Chi's recruited a massive army from the other world and I think Onaga leads them" the edgy Liu answered.

"What!? Onaga!?" Jax blurted.

"I don't know, Sub Zero!?...Smoke!? Sub Zero are you there!? The panicky Liu continued to shout into the comlink, but only the uneasy moments of silence answered the desperate call. Now everyone was tense and on edge.

What happened to Sub Zero and Smoke? Where they caught? Did they get disconnected? These questions and more plagued Liu and the other's minds and made him that much more nervous and panicky but their nerves were relieved once they heard Sub Zero's voice once more.

_***Yes…Im here…*** _Sub Zero announced, his voice noticeably shaken a tad.

"Man, don't scare me like that again" Liu sighed in brief relief, "Did you see Onaga? what's wrong?!, what happened?!" he bombarded the ice ninja with an array of questions needing to be answered.

***I found the Dragon King…but it is not Onaga…_You're_ the 'Dragon King'.***

* * *

><p><strong>MK:Parallel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** OKAY, Man things are looking **BAD** for our heroes... I can only hope it does not get worse...

NOW is where it gets INTENSE! Its about to be WAR! A rather QUICK one if Liu and and the others dont find some way to get help soon.

Quan chi has formed a NEW deadly alliance! And they are looking to take over Everything. Our heroes need to pull a miracle out their ass if they wanna come outta this alive.

But don't worry too much, A couple new 'old faces' for the goodside will appear in the next chapter, But not enough to battle no thousands of men...

We are now in the Middle of this FanFic. Only 10 more chapters remain...and an epilogue.

So stay tuned those of you who are still reading this long overdue fanfic. please review and comment, they are appreciated.

If you have any questions or concerns about the story or you are lost, please TELL ME so i can redirect your path.

and for real, the Daizenshuu WILL be updated, Lol i know i haven't really updated it but it WILL be updated!

Stay tuned for Chapt 10. Cant say when it will be out but look on my profile under the MK:P section and check for updates or add to your 'follow list'.


	12. Chapter 10: The Depths

**Chapter 10**

**The Depths**

* * *

><p>Liu stood numb in his tracks as he took pause from the startling revelations that passed through his ears, recently revealed by his ally and infiltrator of Outworld, Sub Zero.<p>

"What did he say, Liu?" his panicky wife attempted to inquire of him. However her words could not pass through her husbands ears which kept replaying Sub Zero's inconceivable words like a broken record. He simply could not believe it all. The future indefinitely looked bleak, there was absolutely no way that his remaining warriors were to best over 500 warriors all with skills exceeding expectations…and who leads them.

*****_Quan Chi seems to have recruited a version of you…an evil version; apparently, he is the emperor in his timeline…_ ***** The Ice ninja continued his report.

Liu honestly could not believe that he could ever be evil, never mind the ruler of the world he fought so hard against for MANY years. Never in a lifetime would he have thought it possible. But he had to remind himself; THIS Liu Kang was not him, THIS Outworld was not the Outworld HE knew, and things of these alternate worlds were just that; Alternate. However alternate they were, they were no less of a threat.

"What!?" Kitana shouted to Liu when she saw the dreary look upon his face as he turned about and took a few small steps away from her and the rest of the gang to ponder the alarming news, again, not giving much anticipated answer. Irritated with Liu's non response to her array of questions she aggressively stormed to him and turned him about, grabbing his arms and giving an angered and frustrated look to her husband,

"Stop keeping us in suspense and tell us what the Hell is going on dammit!"

All Liu could do was stare into her brown eyes of mixed emotions of anger, fear, and anxiety. She could tell by staring back in his gloomy eyes that whatever Sub Zero told him had left him in complete despair. He dreadfully sighed hesitant to give the undeniable truth, but he knew it had to be told and ALL eyes were on him.

"Quan Chi has traveled to yet another timeline, and recruited an army of 500 members or more, filled with warriors from every Outworld race you can think of; Taraktans, Shokan, raptors, centaurs, even Lin Kuei cybers. From what Sub Zero is saying, they ALL have been 'upgraded'. They are not as easy as the ones we have fought for so long." He further revealed.

"By the gods…" Kitana stepped back, her face wracked with fear and despair in company with her trembling body from what her husband revealed, and she was not alone in the feeling. Everyone by now had felt the same way to different degrees and their faces shown it as clear as day. All in all, things did NOT look good at all.

"Damn, the putties just became 'Super Putties' AND increased in numbers" Jax half joked, but the fear could still be sensed in his tone.

"Basically, yea…" Liu nodded

"Obviously he's planning some sort of invasion of Earth" Kenshi stated.

"And…it appears an 'evil version' of myself is the emperor of this 'Third Outworld world…and commands this massive army…"

"Say What!?" Kitana eyes widened as she shouted in utter disbelief.

"Oh Damn!" Jax followed in kind.

"This just keeps getting better and better…" Jade sarcastically join in.

"Ugh, have they found Quan Chi?!" Kenshi desperately asked of Liu.

"No, they haven't…"

"Hmph, Maybe Hanzo got to him…" Jade suggested.

"Psh, I doubt it" Jax responded.

"I don't…" Sareena unexpectedly came in as per her usual entrance into conversations. "He did work for the necromancer upon a time, as I did once…he knows where to find him…"

* * *

><p><strong>MK:Parallel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>MKU2THE NETHERREALM….**

"Where is Quan Chi!" the vengeful and angered ninja questioned one of Quan Chi's subordinates within his massive spire after beating the shit out of the vile hellish creature.

"I-i d-don't kn-ow…" the creature tried to voice, only with difficulty due to the severe beating inflected upon him by the wrath of Hanzo.

'UHGAA' Hanzo grunted as he shoved the broken creature down upon the hot brimstone ground they stood upon. Hanzo knew where to find Quan Chi, or atleast his home and had a few choice words for his former employer. He kidnapped his wife; the one he fought so hard for to hold in his arms once more, Now torn from grasp once again by the very same villain. THIS time however would be the last. He WOULD kill Quan Chi this time; THIS time, No bargain would save him from what he and others believed he deserved; DEATH.

Hanzo searched Quan Chi's Spire all over to find the villain, With his incredible fighting skills and unrelenting determination to see his wife to him and the villain responsible for her suffering properly rewarded, he bested the monstrous guards that awaited him throughout the entire 5 story spire. Now he had reached the top where Quan Chi's throne was but he was not present within it.

This only infuriated the warrior even more as he tore and wrecked the entire throneroom as his rage manifested into this thunderous fit, promising storm of blood once

Hanzo got his hands upon Quan Chi. A thunder that had been suddenly clamed by a small helpless voice of the female gender; a voice that spoke his name, in a manner that had been given voice by loving wife…

"Hanzo?"

"Kana!?" the warrior quickly turned about to find the source of the voice he held so close to heart. But he found nothing. His named continued to be given voice in his wife's tongue as the cries began sounding more and more desperate.

"Hanzo! Help Me! Don't Let him get me again!"

The cries only served to pierce Hanzo's heart with its helpless plea of a tone and his continued efforts to find it. But soon Hanzo figured out that this must have been Quan Chi…and his tricks.

"Don't play games with me sorcerer!" He yelled furiously! "Where is my Wife!"

"She is here…" The sorcerer's voice spoke. Hanzo turned about abruptly to find the source of it standing before him in the flesh.

"Quan Chi!"

"Hanzo… I knew you would come here…"

"You must also know that I am going to kill you!"

The sorcerer simply chuckled, "Words absent form without your powers to support them…"

"Where is KANA!?" Hanzo demanded of the villain.

"In time…" he simply smirked.

"Im not playing games with you!" Hanzo threatened as he stepped closer towards the sorcerer eager for battle and to have the sorcerer's life.

"Oh, On the contrary, you WILL, if you want to lay eyes upon your wife again. Spill my blood, as I know you desire, and you will see her's taken as well."

Hanzo wanted to badly to do just that, to see Quan Chi to deserved end…but not at the cost of his wife. So many times Quan Chi has used threats of death and misery upon others' lives to railroad his enemies and he was all to convincing with it. This time was no different. In times past, the sorcerer had kept to his word even thought a deeper, more sinister intent was mostly likely the cause.

Never the less, Hanzo knew if he did attempt to take the sorcerer's life, it would be at the cost his wife's own…a sum he could not afford.

He had no choice but to play Quan Chi's games.

"I seem to recall us in a similar position not too long ago…you remember? You were attempting to claim my life, I had you believe Sub Zero responsible for tragedy brought upon your family and clan, when I revealed the villain to be myself…"

"A lingering wound, that only your BLOOD could balm!" Hanzo quipped venomously.

"Indeed…so you began to hunt me down, after unfortunate events led me trapped in the netherrealm along with the fury of your vengeance…like now."

"Only this time, You won't escape!" Hanzo boldly declared.

"Perhaps. But I was in your grasp for a time, suffering the wrath of your vengeance while you were yet still a spectre, haunting me for crimes I committed against you."

"The Good Ol' Days…" Hanzo viciously smirked.

"But before you could take my life, I told of how I could revive your wife…for a price:

I return your wife Kana, back whole, no gimmicks, no tricks, in exchange; You surrender your powers.

"You accepted. Now, here you are in an almost similar situation…absent bargaining chip. Fortunately, I do not require one of you…I provide it myself. All you have to do is defeat my warriors…and you can have your wife within your grasp once more, forever and I will cease pursuit of her."

"You are Lying!" the doubtful warrior shouted to the serpent of a sorcerer.

Quan Chi then used his vast sorcery and from a firey blaze a chain bounded Kana appeared before Hanzo.

"KANA!"

"HANZO! Please!" Kana cried to her husband. Quan Chi moved closer to the bounded woman, unable to push away from the approaching Sorceror as his hands began to caress her long dark hair. He moved his face closer to the teary eyed and frightened woman, as Quan Chi began to smell her sweet nectar, getting aroused by not only her but by Hanzo's ever erupting fury and rage, yet NO outlet for it...atleast not yet. The despicable sorcerer then went as far as to slowly lick the tears that fell from Kana's cheeks as he deviously gazed upon Hanzo, awaiting his reaction to the 'violation' of his wife, hoping the man would break.

Hanzo could barely contain himself at the disgusting sight. He wanted SO badly to rip Quan Chi's head right off.

"KANA!" He cried back making his way furiously towards the chained woman.

"Hold IT!" he stilled Hanzo.

"You Bastard!" he ragefully scorned. "I know you, you wont just giver her back after I defeat your chumps!"

"Of course I will, If I go back on my word, You can kill me, and I wont put up any kind of fight."

"BULL SHIT!" he viciously replied.

"That remains to be seen. Just defeat my two warriors, and she is all yours…" the sorcerer simply said.

"Boys…" The sorcerer then called, as two silhouettes appeared from the front entrance of his spire; One of average height and one of a massive build to rival a shokan. As they came closer, they were reveled into the light; One was a massive, lumbering Oni demon with three glowing eyes, and a large ball and chain wrapped around his left arm. The other a more humanoid looking demon with a strange looking mask covering his face and a large iron club mounted on his right arm. Although Hanzo had knew of Oni resembling this 'upgraded' massive version, he had not seen HIM before nor the other and they BOTH appeared DEADLY.

Hanzo mentally cursed the sorcerer. (_Damn you Quan Chi…)_

* * *

><p><strong>MK: Parallel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>EARTHREALM 2MKU2/OIA**

"Damn Quan Chi!" Jax blurted in anger. "How the hell did he do this?! What kinda of sorcery is that!?"

"Ive never heard of this…in all my years in Outworld, I have never seen that kind of spell or sorcery to travel to alternate universes before, Not even from the shadow priests." Kitana fretted.

"Im not concerned about that, Im concerned about how we are going to get out of this alive." Jax responded. "We are ridiculous-, heh, no, hilariously outnumbered! Hate to say it but, maybe we should have stayed in that other timeline."

"Sub Zero, have you found anything else?" Liu asked of the Lin Kuei infiltrator

*****_No_*****

"So what do you think…do we stand a chance?"

*****_From the surface, No…But…_*****

"But What!?" Liu quickly responded, a spark of hope present in his tone

*****_There might just be away to lower their numbers…greatly_*****

"How?!"

*****_Ill inform you when we return, I believe our work here may be don-_*****

"Indeed it is…" a dark menacing voice loomed over Sub Zero's own.

Sub Zero and Smoke did not turn about but instead moved their eyes to gaze at each other. They knew this could happen…and was prepared for the risk…

"Surrender" The voice demanded of the earthrealm spies. After moments of no reply, Smoke withered into a grey vapor cloud as he massively began to spread and conceal the area they hid in enough to provide temporary cover for Sub Zero to escape. Sub Zero made a quick escape leaping off nearby columns of the inside structure of roof they were on and out to the large hallway near the entrance. Smoke in his grey vapor form began moving down to the hall where he suddenly reemerged into his solid form. They both then tried to make a hasty exit but were halted at the large doors by a black oily figure in their path.

He just stood there, his glowing bluish orbs glaring at the two trespassers.

Both former Lin Kuei warriors stood in their fighting positions, for they knew a fight was about to go down. Oddly enough to the two warriors however, No one else came to the black ninja's aid, nor did he sound alarm of it. He stood alone.

"You are a fool to think you can defeat us both by yourself" The confident Blue Ice ninja smirked at the black ninja as the two warriors began circling the black lone ninja.

The Dark warrior just stood there observing the two warriors circling him.

Unexpectedly, Smoke felt oily hands aggressively grab his arms from behind, locking them in place. It was apparently a clone of the Dark ninja that stood before him. Then another clone of the black ninja rose up from the ground via a small portal of sorts in front of him. Sub Zero attempted to help him when he too was met with a black clone emanating from the dark ninja himself, who ran with astonishing speed and velocity as it tackled Sub Zero to the ground and proceeded to punch him square in his face before it dispersed into oil.

Meanwhile Smoke vaporized himself to get loose of the clone's grasp then materialized back to solid form to began fighting it. That clone then to dispersed into an oil puddle after smoke attempted to kick it.

Sub Zero regained himself and attempted to fire a powerful Ice blast towards the real black ninja still in his same spot. The Dark Ninja teleported out the way and reappeared behind Sub Zero and prepared to deliver a punch to his face, but Sub Zero caught it in time and then froze the ninja's fist in his Icy grip, causing his arm to be casted in ice, weighing it down and causing the ninja to fall to his knees as his arm lay frozen in burning pain…or so it seemed. The dark ninja glanced up at the towering Ice Warrior who was looking down on him and slammed his ice covered fist into the ground causing the ice cast to break, freeing his hand.

The Dark ninja was somewhat surprised at the ice ninja and his quick reflexes as well as smokes yet, he then rose back to his feet, seemingly unfazed by Sub Zero's icy grip.

The two warriors then began fighting him at close range, delivering a variety of kicks, punches; some single blows and some were fluid combo attempts. Sub Zero and Smoke stayed on the offensive and kept their opponent on the defensive. It was certainly surprising to the dark ninja that the two warriors had this much skill, even for Lin Kuei warriors, however, it was nothing he was not prepared for…especially since he KNEW of their fighting methods and not too long into their fight, Sub Zero could began to tell.

This strange ninja had began to read their on coming attacks like a book, able to block and counter them with ever growing eaze. He even started to counter attackwith his own set of unpredictable and timely punches, kicks and sudden sweeps that Sub Zero and Smoke were not really prepared for. It was because of their own additional training from their earthrealm allies that they were able to counter HIS unpredictable moves. Never the less they were amazed at how he could keep up with them and fight them on THEIR level. Not many fighters they knew of were able to do that except for Liu Kang, his wife Kitana, Hanzo and recently, the saurian from the 3rd Outworld; Komodai.

But now, even their additional training was beginning to fail as the Black Ninja's attacks became more and more powerful and unreadable with each blow they attempted to block and dodge. Eventually they found themselves unable to be offensive as the dark ninja's offense became more and more aggressive; each punch, each kick were so strong that even their arm and shin guards were beginning to wear from the force.

The black ninja gained the upper hand on them and finally broke their defenses as he punished them both with a fury of powerful fluid combinations of punches and acrobatic kicks, some of which resembled moves of the earthrealm 'capoeira' style. He was able to land powerful attacks at all angles; to the upper and lower body and face. Sub Zero tried to put some space between them in order to recover alittle bit from the ninja's overwhelming devastation but Noob was relentless in his assault.

"NOOB!" a demanding voice suddenly called to him, in the form of his evil emperor; Liu Kang.

Noob halted his assault upon command as they all looked upon the corrupted dark emperor.

"We don't have time for you to be playing around. Finish them!" he commanded of the Ninja.

Noob suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the unsuspecting Smoke who had only but a brief moment to recover from the ninja's assault on him, but now Noob returned to end the game. Noob grabbed Smoke in a bearhold lock and then dropped himself and smoke through a small portal that appeared below them which immediately reopened nearby in the air as they both violently slammed to the floor with Smoke being knocked unconscious and Noob dispersing into oil and then reforming.

Sub Zero tried to put up his guard but he was too weakened, fatigued and beaten to put up a decent fight. The black ninja had unexpectedly proven too much for him and he knew that this was it for him.

He kneeled before the dark warrior and removed his mask and cowl, revealing the man behind the mask; Bi Han. His face was beaten and bruised, yet still held up high.

"My life shall fade by my own hand before I let the enemy claim it!" The fallen ice warrior boldly stated with pride, one of the few Lin Kuei kodes of honor he still held to heart, as he prepared to take his own life. Bi Han began to reach towards his own head, closing his eyes and preparing to snap his neck,

"…You are not worthy of the Name Sub-Zero" Noob spoke.

Sub Zero paused, opening his eyes wide as he looked to him. That was the first time he heard him talk…and his voice sounded familiar to him, he could no place it but he KNEW he heard that same voice VERY recently yet still could not place a face to it, but besides that, Bi Han furrowed his brows at the disrespectful comment,

"Who are you to judge!?"

"…I once worn those colors" the dark ninja revealed.

Bi han's eyes widened , taken aback by this unexpected revelation about his mysterious foe. But more then that, He KNEW for certain he heard Noob's voice before, but he could not place it…when suddenly it HIT him! He knew EXACTLY who's voice that was…

"…Kk-kuai liang?"

Noob's only reply…was a sudden shadow clone that went in straight for the Finish…

* * *

><p><strong>MK: Parallel<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sub Zero!? Smoke!? You there!?" Liu called out in distress over the comlink, but no answer was given.<p>

"What happened?" Jax asked,

"I don't know, the com just went dead."

"Sub Zero!? DAMN!" Liu bellowed, slamming his flaming fist into nearby debris of wall.

Soon everyone began to fear over what could have happened; Did they get caught?, Is the comlink no longer working? Are they…dead? They could only hope that they had not been found out because had they been, they would have surely been eliminated, which made their situation even MORE hopeless.

"I-I heard some commotion in the background" Liu frantically revealed, "I don't know what happened."

"No…no, Sub Zero is not dead…he-he…can't be dead…" Sareena unexpected voice tried to reassure everyone, but she could not even reassure herself and it was no more evident then in her tone.

No one had ever heard Sareena speak with such grief and pain, as subtle as she tried to make it, in all the years they've known her. But they also knew that she seemed very close to Bi Han. She tried not to think it possible that he could be dead, to her he was the toughest and most stubborn man she knew, too stubborn to die. But she had also gotten to know a kinder, gentler side to him. The man who showed compassion to her when she was yet trying to kill him almost a lifetime ago under orders of Quan Chi when they first met, The man who rescued her from the clutches of Quan Chi not long after that during the Invasion of earth, the one who he could seem to 'talk to' about personal things he would normally keep to himself and she herself found out she could do the same with him. She had began to develop more and more of this strange type of feeling for him, something that she could not understand. She felt the strange sensations when she was near him and they would share secrets and Bi Han would become so open to her. She could never fully explain it but she felt it, and it felt…good. Later she came to realize that this sensation was something called 'love'. She loved Bi Han and she felt loved back by him.

And the reality of losing him and his 'love' caused her eyes to grow water that spilt over to form her very first tear drops. She felt them running down her cheeks as she turned away from those looking to her. She tried not to reveal this 'weakness' as she was taught it was, but it was too late.

Kitana went to her to try and comfort her, setting a gentle hand on her back shoulder, "It's alright to cry, Sareena. That's what happens when we lose the ones we love and care about, and we've ALL suffered loss by now."

Sareena did not respond to Kitana's words but she did feel she no longer needed to hide her apparent 'feelings' for Bi Han from anyone in that room any longer. They could all relate to what she was going through and it was only natural to show emotion. It made her realize that it was not a weakness. It was a sign of being human and having a warm heart she once thought was lost forever. It was a sign that she had changed from the vile demon she once was.

"If we've lost those guys…we might as well surrender…" Jax painfully admitted.

"…its all over. Quan Chi has beaten us…and we…can't stop him. We can't win…" the anguished, and spirit broken Liu sadly professed.

"Never thought I'd hear that from You…" a familiar voice suddenly filled the silent, brooding, airwaves.

All turned about to find its source and were a bit surprise at first when it was from an old ally standing amongst the rubble of OIA. The man appeared ragged physically with a stubble beard and sunglasses on his face. A man they haven't seen in years…not since the Invasion of Shinnok…and the death of Sonya Blade.

"Johnny…" Liu stared.

"…yea"

* * *

><p>Although everyone had been surprised to see Johnny Cage, No one in the room had on their happy welcoming faces afterwards. His face only reminded them of the selfish, asshole of a coward he showed himself to be many years ago. His cowardice and concern for his own life above others played a major part in the death of their beloved Sonya; in an act of selfless bravery to make the ultimate sacrifice during the final battle of Shinnok and his forces, a grave loss that would have never happened had Cage not abandoned them at a critical point during that battle; An act that was never forgotten, nor forgiven by the lot of the group and resulted in Cage's abrupt departure from the OIA and from those he once called friends.<p>

"You look like shit…" Liu plainly scolded the former actor, who appeared to be ragged and broken down from head to toe, a FAR cry from the 'class' he once held.

"yea…good to see you too…" he sarcastically replied in an inexpressive tone.

Liu then noticed five men dressed casually in sweat suits and whatnot standing next to him. Neither of them he recognized.

"…Who are they?"

"A few of my friends. Good fighters. NUMBERS…which I see are lacking greatly now."

"You got alotta balls showin up here, Cage! What the fuck are you doin here!" Jax , grudgingly demanded of his former ally, eager to hear his response, especially after their last conversation years ago before Cage left, threatened a violent quarrel between the two.

"Had nothing better going, Movie career is over, all my 'Jack' is gone…plus I seen you guys on the news…and, thought you might need some help…the least I can do to regain myself…and make things right.

"We don't want your help you son of a bitch!" Jax confronted once more stepping closer to the man ready to beat the shit out of the coward.

"Look man, I know the last thing you wanna see right now is my raggedy, bummy, cowardly, ass-

"CH'YOU GOTDAMN RIGHT!" Jax viciously growled.

"But, I suspect right about now, you'll take what you can get…" the former actor finished. He was not met with any kind of response from anyone for quite a few uneasy moments, nor did he really expect any save negative ones.

"…It's a start" Kitana spoke up, giving her former ally reassurance of his questionable place among them while also attempting to cut the mild tension alittle between him and the group in favor of more dire concerns.

"yea…" the former actor returned with somewhat of a thank you nod. "So what's going on? "

"A lots happened since you left…" the inexpressive Liu replied.

"Just give me the short version…" he asked straightforward, not in the least interested in the 'long one'.

"Hm, Okay then…Quan chi has gathered evil forces from a couple different timelines to invade Earthrealm and kill us all as part of his revenge plan." Liu bluntly put in one quick sentence, knowing that Cage would want to hear the long version afterwards...

"…hmm, okay, long version it is then" the former actor mildly chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>MK:Parallel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so _'Parallel_ is back for those of you still interested in the story. I know its been a few months but Life happened... what can you do but live it?**

**Anyhoo, we are now Officially in the MIDDLE of the story as far as 'chapters' go but at the beginning of the END as far as the storyline goes. So the chapts from here on out will not be any "time skipping" or "fast forwarding to days later". Everything is happening NOW! Blow by Blow, moment by moment and by that I mean it may take Scorpion two or three chapters to fight Quan Chi's foes like they do in DBZ, Lol, as we lead to the Epic Finale!**

**As always, if you find yourself confused in ANY part of the story PLEASE send PM or review it so i can help you out. I will also have the "Daizenshuu" updated soon.  
><strong>

**Im not the greatest writer in the world so my work will be flawed via; grammar, word usage, punctuation, spelling, etc, however I AM practicing on it by doing these FF stories.** **So bare with me**.

**Also, for the '_LiuXKitana:Mortal Kouple'_ followers, I have not abandoned you nor the stories and shall write up the conclusion of the basketball story soon I hope. And I also hope to have my guest writers share their stories on LiuXKitana as well, so look forward to that. :)**

**Please Read and review as it helps the story keep going and stay tuned!**


End file.
